Хроники Миров  I: ТЕРРА ДРАКОНОВ
by StranniK9000
Summary: Приключения, веселые и серьезные, Мидори, дочери Хаку и Тихиро. И не только ее... и не только приключения... Гхм... Словом, читайте. Скучать не придется, это уж точно.
1. Chapter 1

**Размер: ** Пролог и 24 главы.

**Статус: **Закончен.

**Жанр: **н/фантастика, фентези, приключения, романтика.

**Персонажи: ** Мидори, Тихиро, Сейдзи, Хаку, Хорио, Рогалигалокс и др.

**От автора:** Это вторая часть уже завершенной трилогии. Первая часть - "Унесенные призраками-2". Должна признать, что в этом фанфике действуют, в основном, мои персонажи. Но если вам понравилась первая часть, то смело беритесь за вторую - она вас не разочарует.)) Если доберетесь до девятой главы, то оторваться от чтения уже не сможете )) Проверено! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Пролог.<strong>

Все шло не так.

Стены туннеля не должны были быть похожи на грозовую тучу, которая клубится и угрожающе ворчит, предвещая бурю. И не должно быть здесь никаких, ну, совершенно никаких разрядов, от которых шерсть на спине встает дыбом и искрит, как у сердитой кошки...

Дракон летел по Проходу между мирами, инстинктивно уклоняясь от внезапных, ослепительных разрядов молний, все чаще преграждавших ему путь. Удивление, возникшее у него поначалу, быстро сменилось беспокойством, когда в положенное время выход из туннеля так и не появился.

И дракону ничего не оставалось больше делать, как только лететь вперед, ведь вернуться с середины пути, не завершив путешествие по Проходу, было невозможно. Когда силы его уже были на исходе, впереди, за ставшей почти непроходимой сетью разрядов, показался выход. Обрадовавшись и совершенно забыв об осторожности, дракон рванулся к нему так быстро, как только еще мог. Поэтому и не сумел увернуться от последнего разряда, накрывшего его в момент выхода из туннеля.

Ярчайшая вспышка поглотила весь окружавший дракона мир.

* * *

><p>- Разойдитесь, разойдитесь! Дайте дорогу Старейшине Хорио!<p>

Два дюжих молодца в защитной форме грубо растолкали в стороны любопытных жителей острова Хедо, столпившихся вокруг груды обломков, выброшенных на берег во время последнего шторма.

Старый темно-коричневый, с проседью вдоль хребта дракон, происходивший из древнего клана Воителей Неба и достигший того возраста, когда превращаться в человека считалось уже неприличным, неспешно прошествовал к «дарам» океана. Толпа почтительно затихла, провожая восхищенными взглядами покрытого шрамами воина, не раз уже спасавшего поселение от разных неприятностей.

- Никто ничего не трогал?- хрипло рыкнул Старейшина, оглядываясь.

- Никак нет!- по-военному, дружно отозвались жители.

Дракон внимательно оглядел гору мусора и обломков, потом медленно втянул носом воздух и, прикрыв глаза, задумался.

- Понятно,- наконец произнес он, открывая глаза.- Обломки без сомнения принадлежат кораблю людей, живущих внутри Штормового Кольца...

- Пришельцам?- волнуясь, зашумела толпа.- Они опять пытаются на нас напасть, как в прошлом году?

- Тихо!- повысил голос Старейшина.- Я еще не договорил! Вечно не дослушаете до конца... Тот корабль, который прибило к нашему берегу прошлой весной, не мог быть послан чужаками. Сами смотрите, что случается с судном, рискнувшим пройти через Штормовую Стену!

Дракон подцепил когтистой лапой часть обломков и слегка подбросил их вверх. Падая обратно, они еще в воздухе разваливались на мелкие части.

- Труха,- подытожил он.- Думаю, это было торговое судно, по каким-то причинам не сумевшее выбраться из полосы штормов рядом со Стеной.

Жители облегченно вздохнули и начали оживленно переговариваться между собой.

Старейшина задумчиво подцепил новую порцию обломков, потом – еще. Что-то беспокоило его. Он продолжал разгребать этот морской мусор, пока его когти не застряли в куске дерева, которое никак нельзя было назвать трухлявым. Одно размашистое движение лапой, и из-под обломков показалось почти неповрежденное днище небольшой лодки. Дракон снова принюхался и удивленно рыкнул.

- А ну, ребята, быстро откопайте и переверните ее,- приказал он своим охранникам.- Там есть кто-то живой!

Над толпой прокатился удивленный вздох. Любопытные детишки, еще не умевшие долго удерживать себя в форме человека, поднялись на крыло, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, но были тут же пойманы за хвосты своими матерями и водворены на место. Кому-то даже досталась отцовская затрещина, и над головами немедленно пронесся обиженный рев.

Вскоре, у ног Старейшины уже лежало бесчувственное тело подростка в странной одежде. Да и выглядел он тоже необычно: у него была очень бледная кожа и белые с голубоватым отливом длинные волосы. А на тонкой шее виднелись три извилистых темных линии, уходивших под одежду и, похоже, тянувшихся вдоль всей его спины.

«Не может быть!- пораженно подумал Старейшина, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть внезапно охватившее его волнение.- Как он смог сюда пробраться?».

- Старейшина! Эй, Старейшина Хорио!- раздались голоса жителей.

- Гхм,- откашлялся без надобности старый дракон.- Что такое?

- Это что – человек из-за Штормовой Стены?

- Чем вы слушаете?- рассердился Старейшина.- Ничто не может пройти через Стену и остаться целым! И этот мальчишка не исключение! Наверное, его лодку просто накрыло штормом, а потом волны выбросили ее на берег и завалили обломками, принесенными с той стороны.

- Он же ребенок еще, а уже весь белый, как какой-нибудь седой старик!- недоумевали в толпе.- Да и не бывает у драконов такой раскраски...

- Среди драконов много чего бывает,- проворчал Старейшина.- Наш гость принадлежит к тому же клану, что и я, только он из одной отдаленной и... мм... побочной ветви.

- Что-то он совсем на вас не похож, Старейшина...- засомневался кто-то.

- Подождите, пока он не отдохнет! После этого его расцветка изменится,- заверил дракон.- Насколько я помню, в той семье все белеют, если находятся на грани истощения сил. Так, а теперь несите его в мою пещеру! Я сам им займусь...

Старый дракон степенно развернулся и, резко взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в небо. Охранники, поспешно превратившись в пятнистых представителей клана Охотников Леса и прихватив принесенного волнами подростка, последовали за своим предводителем.

«Очень интересно,- думал Старейшина Хорио, набирая высоту и закладывая крутой вираж в сторону гор.- Что здесь делает Призрак из клана Странников? Да еще и в такое неспокойное время! Только бы Правителю не донесли о нем раньше времени...»


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1.**

- Мам, я дома!

Зеленоглазая девушка в спортивном костюме скинула с плеч небольшой рюкзачок и, поспешно избавившись от кроссовок, промчалась в свою комнату.

- Мидори?- удивленно воскликнула Тихиро, появляясь из кухни с половником в руках.- Что-то ты сегодня рано... Тебя папа уже отпустил с работы?

- Наоборот!- отозвалась со второго этажа Мидори.- Все только начинается! Ты не помнишь, куда я сунула свое Кольцо Договора? Не могу найти...

Девушка торопливо выдвигала ящики стола, выкидывала вещи из шкафа, даже под диван заглянула.

- Где же оно?- чихнув от поднятой пыли, с досадой пробормотала она.- Ну, если это близнецы без спроса утащили, я им... хвосты поотрываю!

Тихиро, поднявшись в комнату Мидори, некоторое время с улыбкой следила за разгромом, устроенным ее старшей дочерью. Но когда та добралась до вещей братьев, решила вмешаться.

- А ну, прекрати истерику!- строго сказала она и, покопавшись в кармане, достала из него кольцо из зеленого камня с золотой искоркой внутри.- Ты забыла его на полочке зеркала в ванной, когда умывалась утром!

- А раньше нельзя было сказать?- проворчала Мидори, надевая кольцо.- Я тороплюсь, между прочим! И даже очень.

- И что за спешка?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Да я толком и не знаю,- пожала плечами Мидори, занимаясь поиском своих кроссовок.- Папа сказал, что у Золотого Дракона для меня есть задание... Так, один нашла, а где же второй-то?

И девушка опять принялась шарить теперь уже по полкам и закоулкам прихожей.

Тихиро вздохнула и сунула руку за стойку с зонтиками.

- Держи!- она протянула дочери потерянную обувь.- До чего же ты несобранная все-таки! И как ты только умудряешься выполнять свои задания, не понимаю...

- Это только здесь я такая,- довольно произнесла Мидори, подхватывая свой рюкзак.- А там я просто суперагент, вот так вот!

Тихиро усмехнулась.

- Я провожу тебя, - сказала она, снимая фартук, и поинтересовалась.- И куда ты отправляешься на этот раз?

- На Терру Драконов,- поколебавшись, все же ответила Мидори.

- Куда?- на мгновение застыв, ахнула Тихиро.- Та самая Терра, куда Хаку в последний раз даже через Проход попасть не смог?

- Ну, папа не смог,- вынуждена была согласиться Мидори, которой совсем не хотелось, чтобы мама начала за нее волноваться и не разрешила бы отправиться на задание.- Но Золотой Дракон сказал, что я туда точно доберусь...

- Там же идет война между кланами!- обеспокоено воскликнула Тихиро.- Кажется, Хаку рассказывал, что там сейчас конфликт между обитателями континента, который за обилие гор называют Горной Короной, и теми, кто заселил Убежище: огромный материк, почти на треть погруженный в воды океана. Я ничего не перепутала, Мидори?

- Не-а!- подтвердила та.- Только ты забыла, что на Терре есть еще третий континент: Террозавр.

- Терро... кто?- удивилась Тихиро.- Что за название такое?

- Все просто,- улыбнулась Мидори.- Если посмотреть на него сверху, то он очень похож на бегущего тираннозавра. Вот люди и прозвали его в шутку Террозавром. Смешно, правда?

- Постой, постой,- в очередной раз удивилась Тихиро.- Ты сказала «люди»?

- Э-э... Ну, да,- вынуждена была подтвердить Мидори, кляня себя за болтливость. Папа же предупреждал, чтобы про людей она помалкивала!

- Откуда же там люди взялись?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.- Это же был континент, который облюбовали водные драконы из-за большого количества подводных пещер... И назывался он, по-моему, Водным Заповедником!

- Точно, точно!- поспешила согласиться Мидори.- Вот папа и должен был узнать, что там люди забыли, и как они вообще туда попали... Ну, ты идешь? А то я опаздываю, вообще-то.

* * *

><p>Хаку, ожидая прихода Мидори, стоял перед готовым к работе Порталом Перехода, когда рядом с ним неожиданно возник Золотой Дракон, переливаясь золотыми искрами и источая яркий свет.<p>

Владелец «Спящего Дракона» вежливо поклонился.

- Беспокоишься?- поинтересовался Золотой Дракон, склоняя голову набок.

- Конечно,- кивнул Хаку.- Неужели Мидори справиться с тем, что я не смог сделать?

- У нее совсем другая задача,- произнес Золотой Дракон. И, хотя по его виду, как обычно, ничего нельзя было определить, Хаку был уверен, что тот усмехнулся.

Скрипнула входная дверь, и на пороге показалась возбужденная от предвкушения предстоящего путешествия Мидори.

- Привет, пап!- обрадовано воскликнула она, подбегая к нему.

- Опаздываешь,- притворно нахмурился тот.- А, Тихиро, и ты здесь!

- Конечно,- улыбнулась Тихиро и сразу стала серьезной.- Что происходит, Хаку? Что за странное задание? У меня какое-то плохое предчувствие...

Хаку оглянулся на Золотого Дракона. Его свет заливал всю комнату, но и Тихиро, и Мидори вели себя так, словно ничего не видели. Заметив недоумение в глазах Хаку, Золотой Дракон прижал коготь к губам и произнес:

- Тсс! Им незачем знать, что я сейчас здесь.

Хаку даже не нашелся, что сказать.

- Ты меня слышишь?- возмутилась Тихиро, так и не получившая ответа.- Я думаю, что это опасно!

- Не больше, чем обычно,- прокашлявшись, наконец, отозвался он.

- Не теряй времени! Расскажи им о задании,- напомнил Золотой Дракон.

- Итак, Мидори,- строго произнес Хаку.- Ты пройдешь через Портал до Терры и вернешься обратно так быстро, как только сможешь.

- Что-о?- разочарованно протянула девушка.- Всего-то? Только слетать «туда-сюда»...- и капризно добавила.- Да еще через Портал! Скучно же...

- Хочешь отказаться?- удивленно поднял брови Хаку.- И потом полгода только почту доставлять?

- Просто не люблю летать по туннелю,- обиженно буркнула Мидори и поспешно забралась на плиту Портала Перехода.

Не успели Хаку и Тихиро даже моргнуть, как перед ними на плите уже стоял зеленоглазый дракон цвета морской волны с белой гривой, темно-синими крыльями и лапами. Мидори по-кошачьи потянулась, заново привыкая к телу дракона.

- Отправляйте!- прорычала она, нетерпеливо переминаясь с лапы на лапу.- Я готова.

- Будь осторожна, дорогая!- произнесла, все больше волнуясь, Тихиро.- Слишком уж все просто! Не нравится мне это...

Хаку коснулся рукой защитного купола Портала, и Мидори исчезла.

- Я присмотрю за ней,- пообещал Золотой Дракон и тоже исчез.

- Пожалуй, ты права,- согласился Хаку, обнимая Тихиро.- Задание будет не из простых.

- Почему ты так решил?

- «Шеф» собрался лично в нем участвовать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2.**

Мир Терры еще даже не успел толком появиться из окружавшей Мидори темноты, как ее чувствительный драконий нос уже уловил въедливый запах горелой проводки.

- И куда это меня занесло?- с любопытством оглядываясь, произнесла она.

Помещение Приемного Портала сильно напоминало подземелье старинного замка. В нем были и сводчатые потолки, которые поддерживались массивными колоннами, и стены, сложенные из неровных и, видимо, вручную отесанных камней. Казалось, что здесь должно быть сыро и холодно, а по ночам по темным коридорам просто обязано было бродить хоть одно, самое завалящее, привидение, гремя цепями и тоскливо вздыхая, как ему и положено.

Но, на самом деле, в комнате царила невообразимая духота, а вокруг Приемного Портала располагалась самая разнообразная аппаратура, деловито мигавшая разноцветными огоньками кнопочек и индикаторов. Все это хозяйство старательно гудело, жужжало и, временами, чем-то звонко щелкало.

- Похоже, здесь успели устроить настоящий исследовательский центр,- пораженно пробормотала Мидори, пытаясь отыскать того, кто должен будет провести ее через защитный барьер Портала.- Где же встречающий? Не хватало еще застрять тут...

Недолго думая, она извернулась и, стараясь не задеть светящийся барьер, опустила голову к самой плите.

- Так-так, посмотрим, что у нас здесь?- проговорила Мидори, внимательно разглядывая рисунок в угловой печати плиты.- Странно! Поверхность рыхлая и рассыпается в пыль... Что же все-таки здесь изображено? Это вот, кажется, дракон. И тут еще какой-то знак... Ветер или небо? Не разобрать! Посмотрю-ка я в другом углу.

Распрямляясь, она поднялась на задние лапы и, неожиданно, сильно ударилась обо что-то головой. Световой барьер Портала мигнул и на какую-то долю секунды совсем пропал.

- Что такое?- удивилась Мидори, заметив, что после восстановления барьер начал неустойчиво мерцать.- Какой-то тут неправильный Портал...

Она дернула головой, но ее изящные, отливающие перламутром рожки намертво в чем-то застряли. Мидори раздраженно рыкнула и подняла взгляд вверх. Вместо купола барьера, над ее головой оказалась квадратная рама из желтоватого металла, между гранями которой в сложном рисунке переплелись обычные провода и тонкие витые нити из того же металла. От рамы к окружавшей Портал аппаратуре тянулись толстые пучки проводов, от которых и шел тот самый запах гари.

Девушка попыталась освободиться, но все ее попытки были тщетны. Металл словно слился с рогами дракона и уступать не собирался.

- Ах, так!- отдуваясь, сердито произнесла Мидори.- Ну, подожди же...

Она затихла и сосредоточилась. Этой технике мама научила ее совсем недавно и просила не использовать без серьезных на то причин.

Вскоре, шкура дракона словно окуталась желтым пламенем, а из его ноздрей вырвались две тонкие огненные струйки. Устремившись вверх, они не только без труда покромсали раму на куски, но и пробили в сводчатом потолке немаленькую дыру. Барьер тут же погас, словно его никогда и не было.

Довольная Мидори, стряхнув с рогов остатки проводов и металла, прыгнула с плиты на каменный пол и... взвыла от боли!

- Почему я снова человек?- простонала она, сидя на полу и потирая ушибленные колени.- Я же не превращалась обратно... Ладно, сейчас не до этого!

В конце концов, перегретая проводка не выдержала нагрузки и вспыхнула. Пламя легко соскользнуло по пучкам к работающему оборудованию и быстро начало поглощать приборы один за другим.

- Выход, выход,- бормотала себе под нос Мидори, обыскивая комнатую.- Где же тут выход? Так, а это что? Похоже на лабораторный халат с какой-то эмблемой. Хмм...- на секунду задумалась она.- Оденем! Аборигены, скорее всего, ничего не знают о наших спортивных костюмах...

Девушка на бегу натянула на себя местную «обновку», которая оказалась ей чуть великовата, но зато замечательно скрыла ее собственную одежду. Вскоре, в одной из полукруглых ниш в стене она обнаружила дверь.

- Как интересно,- хмыкнула Мидори,- да тут электронный замок!

Из ее рюкзака был спешно извлечен небольшой приборчик, напоминавший с виду обычный фотоаппарат. Направив объектив на замок, девушка нажала на кнопку. Раздался едва слышный щелчок, и из появившейся сбоку прорези выползла электронная карточка с фотографией Мидори.

Выбравшись на улицу, так никого и не встретив по дороге, она оглядела пустынный двор.

- И здесь никого нет,- не могла не удивиться Мидори.- Странно. В подвале такая лаборатория, а снаружи-то дом выглядит совершенно заброшенным... Ни хозяев, ни даже охраны не видно. Что-то мне совсем не хочется их дожидаться!

Не теряя больше времени, девушка вышла за ограду и, немного поколебавшись, выбрала старую, густо заросшую травой и молодыми деревцами дорогу, ведущую вниз к городу, огни которого хорошо были видны в наступающих сумерках.

Она осторожно спускалась по довольно крутому склону, стараясь держаться ближе к деревьям на обочине и не выходить на открытые места. Поэтому и успела юркнуть в кусты, когда услышала, что со стороны города приближается странный шум.

Притаившись в своем убежище, Мидори увидела, как мимо нее с низким гулом пролетели, не касаясь земли, два переполненных людьми продолговатых аппарата, напоминающих грузовики. То, что эти люди держали в руках, так подозрительно напоминало оружие, что девушка, едва дождавшись, когда вся кампания скроется за поворотом, бегом кинулась по дороге вниз.

Запыхавшись, она выскочила на освещенное шоссе и чуть не столкнулась с тем, что смело можно было бы назвать автобусом, если бы у него были колеса. Громоздкая летающая машина неторопливо плыла в метре от земли, неся своих немногочисленных скучающих пассажиров в сторону города.

Автобус возмущенно свистнул и так резко остановился, что чуть было не ударился носом о землю. Из сильно раскачавшейся машины выскочил разгневанный водитель и, яростно жестикулируя, подбежал к девушке.

- Жить надоело, да? А мне – отвечай за тебя, да?- возмущался он.- Ты хочешь, чтобы я в тюрьму попал, да? Что молчишь, а?

Девушка очень удивилась, что, хоть и с большим трудом, но все-таки может его понимать. А это могло означать только одно: перед ней стоял японец, пусть даже совершенно и не похожий на обычного жителя Японии.

- Простите,- не забывая кланяться, с самым виноватым видом повторяла Мидори, попутно пытаясь сообразить, как бы дать деру, пока он не успел хорошенько ее запомнить.- Я очень тороплюсь!

Водитель пригляделся к эмблеме на халате девушки.

- О, так ты с базы «Дория»!- почему-то обрадовался он.- А! Так ты, похоже, на последний паром опаздываешь?

Мидори нерешительно кивнула. Ай да халатик!

- Садись, подвезу!- предложил водитель, настроение которого резко поменялось.

- Э-э... это...- замямлила Мидори и вывернула карманы.

- Платить нечем, да?- понял водитель.- Ничего! Я тебе посылку передам для моего друга на вашей базе, вот и будем в расчете! Забирайся, забирайся... Что ты делаешь-то? Кнопочку нажми! Эх, молодежь, привыкли к скоростным посудинам, а у старых гравилетов, где и вход находится, не помнят! Эх...

Мидори молча забралась внутрь и, когда автобус плавно тронулся, оглянулась. В уже сгустившихся сумерках на склоне холма разгоралось зарево пожара. Девушка опять вытащила из рюкзака свой «фотоаппарат», но на этот раз подсоединила к нему наушники. К тому времени, когда она добралась до парома, в ее голове уже успели уложиться особенности местного языка.

Ранним утром следующего дня высокий человек в хорошо подогнанном и дорогом, по местным меркам, костюме остановил свой гравилет на том месте, где автобус подобрал Мидори. Вытащив из кармана поисковое устройство, он взглянул на его показания и даже присвистнул от удивления.

Оглядевшись в последний раз, он поспешил направить машину вверх по дороге, ведущей к догоравшему на склоне дому.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3.**

Директор исследовательской базы «Дория», грузно переваливаясь с боку на бок, прошел по проходу к сцене и, с трудом преодолев несколько ступенек, опустился в специально приготовленное для него широченное кресло, в которое легко можно было бы усадить трех обычных людей.

- Нет, ты только погляди, Мидори!- негромко хихикнула Кеко, ткнув подругу в бок локтем, и иронично добавила:- Сам Сигимура решил-таки покинуть свой кабинет и снизойти до общения с нами...

- Тише ты!- одернула ее Мидори, тоже с трудом сдержав улыбку.- Если услышит, то... Наблюдать тебе тогда за бабочками какими-нибудь в самой глухомани вместо вольготной жизни на базе.

- Да знаю я,- недовольно скривилась Кеко, но все же не удержалась и фыркнула.- Ну, не могу я на него спокойно смотреть, и все тут!

Зажав себе рот руками, она согнулась пополам и беззвучно тряслась от смеха, укрывшись за спинами сидевших впереди нее людей.

- Привет зоологам!- поздоровался парень в форме охранника, занимая соседнее с Кеко сидение.- Что это с ней?- поинтересовался он у Мидори.

- Анекдот вспомнила,- ответила та.- Теперь остановиться не может... А ты-то что тут забыл, Сейдзи? Не думала, что тебя заинтересуют научные споры.

Охранник весело ухмыльнулся.

- Буду ваших ученых разнимать,- заявил он,- когда у них из аргументов только кулаки останутся.

Директор прокашлялся и окинул зал внимательным взглядом. Свободных мест не было, на обсуждение новых данных по истории Терры явились даже те, кто официально был в отпуске.

- Прежде чем говорить о новых открытиях,- начал Сигимура,- давайте-ка для начала вспомним то, что известно сегодня каждому школьнику... Итак, примерно триста лет назад на Терру прибыли пять кораблей переселенцев с Земли, причем только два из них везли людей, остальные были грузовыми беспилотными судами... Гхм... Кеко, вы там не заснули? Можете продолжить?

- Я?- подскочила смущенная вниманием к своей персоне Кеко.- Ну, это... Пассажирские корабли были разобраны и послужили основой для строительства нашей столицы Токкиоки. Один из грузовых кораблей приземлился у нас на базе, ну, то есть... База, конечно, появилась здесь потом, а вот два других корабля чуть не утонули и...

- Достаточно, Кеко!- под общий смех остановил ее директор.- Теперь мы все знаем программу по истории для первоклашек...

Красная как рак Кеко плюхнулась на место.

- А теперь я хочу показать вам одну вещицу,- произнес Сигимура, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение прозрачный кристалл размером с обычную книгу.- Не узнаете? Представьте себе, перед вами чудом уцелевший бортовой журнал одного из кораблей, недавно обнаруженный в одной частной коллекции.

Зал загудел, как растревоженный улей.

- Сами понимаете,- повысил голос Сигимура, перекрывая гул голосов,- Я не смогу сейчас продемонстрировать вам, как он работает... Нужна специальная техника, которая сохранилась только в музее...

- И что же вы узнали, директор?- поторопили его из зала.

- Ну, во-первых,- не спеша, произнес директор и выдержал эффектную паузу,- в экспедицию с Земли к ближайшей галактике отправились не пять, а пятьдесят кораблей.

- Ого!- воскликнули в первых рядах.- Куда же делись остальные?

- Во-вторых,- не обращая внимания на снова поднявшийся шум, продолжил Сигимура.- По прибытии на Терру, капитан не смог определить координаты планеты по имевшимся на корабле навигационным картам. Ни в одной знакомой системе такое расположение звезд не встречалось.

- Как же можно было так промахнуться?- недоверчиво спросил кто-то.

- Капитан упоминает о том, что, как только экспедиция покинула Солнечную систему, эту пятерку кораблей окружил необычный искрящийся туман, после чего связь с остальной эскадрой полностью прекратилась.- ответил директор.- А когда через час туман рассеялся – рядом уже была Терра.

- Это похоже на искривление пространства,- раздался голос с задних рядов.- Но тогда ведь могло произойти и изменение времени! Мы запросто могли оказаться в прошлом или даже в будущем!

- И еще,- снова повысил голос директор,- Когда корабли садились на Террозавра, никакой Штормовой Стены вокруг континента не было и в помине!

Он дал своим слушателям осознать то, что они услышали, и добавил:

- А теперь самое главное! Капитан очень подробно описал встречу с местными аборигенами.

- Так Терра в то время была обитаема? Кто же здесь жил?- раздалось сразу несколько голосов.- И где они сейчас?

- В бортовом журнале говориться о еще двух материках, расположенных к востоку и к западу от нашего Террозавра.- сообщил Сигимура.- И на них уже в то время существовала развитая система городов.

- А есть что-нибудь о самих аборигенах? На кого они похожи?

- А вот это самое непонятное во всей этой истории,- вздохнул директор.- Капитан утверждает, что хозяева Терры – драконы. Он подробно описал несколько видов этих существ и предупреждает, что они разумны, сильны и требуют к себе уважения. Но договориться с ними капитану все-таки удавалось.

- Бред какой-то,- разочарованно протянул кто-то в наступившей тишине.- Директор, вы это серьезно?

- Серьезнее не бывает!- поспешил подтвердить Сигимура.- Потому что это еще не все. Большую часть жизни местные драконы проводят в форме человека.

- Превращаются, что ли?- недоверчиво усмехнулся кто-то.

- Не знаю!- пожал плечами директор.- Но именно в этой форме они и живут в своих городах... Кстати, я предполагаю, что после появления Штормовой Стены, некая часть аборигенов могла остаться жить вместе с нашими предками на Террозавре.

- А как их можно отличить от нас?

- В том-то и дело, что никак!- опять тяжело вздохнул директор, вытирая платком изрядно вспотевшую лысину.- Они становятся настоящими людьми. Ни внешне, ни внутренне нет никаких отличий. И мы, как биологи, должны первыми найти способ обнаружить среди нас замаскировавшихся драконов! А начнем мы с изучения подводных обитателей залива за Грозовым перевалом.

- Вы о тех драконах, что живут в подводных пещерах Пасти Террозавра?- переспросила Кеко и, поправив очки, добавила.- Мы же их уже исследовали раньше и пришли к выводу, что это просто животные! И разума у них особого нет...

Сигимура задумчиво покрутил в руках бортовой журнал корабля переселенцев.

- Теперь уже ни в чем нельзя быть полностью уверенным,- наконец заявил он и поднялся со своего места.- Придется все перепроверять заново!


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4.**

На следующий день после заявления директора весь персонал базы «Дория» охватила эпидемия бурной деятельности. И всем отделам сразу и, разумеется, очень срочно понадобились результаты первых наблюдений за обитателями подводных пещер.

Вот почему с самого раннего утра у двери Хранилища, возвышавшегося над остальными постройками базы словно Гулливер над жилищами лилипутов, собралась беспокойная толпа.

И чем меньше оставалось времени до открытия, тем больше волновался собравшийся народ. При этом каждый старался оказаться поближе к заветной двери, и поэтому в ход то и дело шли локти в сопровождении совершенно ненаучных аргументов и такой забористой лексики, что у самых чувствительных натур уши в трубочку сворачивались.

Мидори, незаметно проскользнув между стеной генераторного блока и грудой старого хлама, ржавевшего здесь с незапамятных времен, забралась в отслуживший свой срок гравилет и с высоты его корпуса с любопытством наблюдала за происходящим.

Она давно приметила это местечко, где можно было без помех отдохнуть и спрятаться от Кеко, которая, если уж «переключалась» в режим начальника зоолаборатории, становилась совершенно невыносима.

Но Мидори даже и расслабиться-то толком еще не успела, как услышала приближающиеся шаги, и вскоре в ее убежище появился Сейдзи.

- Так и знал, что ты здесь,- довольно произнес он, забираясь на корпус гравилета.- Опять от работы отлыниваешь?

- Тебя не спросила,- буркнула раздраженно Мидори.- Как ты меня нашел?

Охранник удивленно поднял брови.

- Ты, в самом деле, такая наивная или прикидываешься?- поинтересовался он, недоверчиво глядя на нее.- Хочешь сказать, что камер наблюдения на ограде ты не заметила?

Мидори придирчиво оглядела высокий забор, но, кроме круглых светильников на столбах, там ничего не было.

- Какие еще камеры?- возмутилась она.- Здесь даже ничего похожего на них нет...

Сейдзи усмехнулся и, тщательно примерившись, прыгнул на ограду. Мидори даже ойкнуть не успела, а он уже зацепился руками за верхний край забора, ловко подтянулся и вскоре уже сидел на нем верхом.

- Смотри внимательно!- положив руку на светильник, сказал он девушке.- Второй раз показывать не буду!

Под его руками матовое стекло ночного фонаря начало постепенно становиться прозрачным. Мидори невольно поежилась. Прямо на нее смотрел внимательный глаз видеокамеры.

- Я, правда, еще не закончил настройку системы,- вернувшись к Мидори, произнес Сейдзи.- Да и с записью изображения пока проблемы...

- А я-то тебе зачем понадобилась?- напомнила Мидори.

- Ах, да!- спохватился он.- Ты же сама просила предупредить тебя, если Масато приедет.

- Что?- встрепенулась Мидори.- Этот пижон опять здесь?

- Кто-кто? Пижи... жион?- сразу заинтересовался Сейдзи.- Ты иногда такие непонятные слова используешь...

- Забудь!- торопливо отмахнулась девушка.- Где он сейчас?

- Кажется, у директора,- предположил охранник.- Его гравилет болтается под окнами кабинета Сигимуры.

- А ты, случайно, не ошибся?- со слабой надеждой поинтересовалась она.- Вдруг, это не его машина?

- Скоростные гравилеты класса «спорт» и на материке не часто встретишь,- резонно возразил он.- А уж на нашем острове тем более!

Мидори вздохнула и, соскочив на землю, решительно направилась к выходу. Внезапно, она остановилась и повернулась к охраннику.

- Слушай, Сейдзи,- задумчиво произнесла девушка.- Ты можешь сделать вид, что меня сегодня не видел? Ну, если Масато вдруг будет спрашивать...

- Хмм...- хитро прищурился охранник.- Надо подумать! Мне-то не трудно, но...

- Не задаром, конечно,- понимающе кивнула Мидори.- Так и быть, принесу тебе из Хранилища что-нибудь интересное.

- Книгу,- быстро потребовал Сейдзи.- Самую древнюю.

- Ты меня с директором не перепутал?- возмутилась девушка.- К таким сокровищам у меня нет доступа!

- Хочу книгу,- уперся он.

- Ладно,- неожиданно уступила Мидори.- Принесу самую старую, какую только найду.

«Например, по кулинарии,- злорадно подумала она.- Есть там одна такая!».

- С тобой приятно иметь дело,- довольно улыбнулся Сейдзи.- Считай, что мы договорились.

- Вымогатель,- на чистом японском беззлобно огрызнулась Мидори, поспешно покидая свалку.

- Выму... нет, не так... могу... гате... ру,- чуть не сломав язык, произнес Сейдзи.- Это чем же она меня сейчас обозвала?

* * *

><p>Каждый раз, подходя к Хранилищу, Мидори поражалась его размерам. Конечно, прожив на «Дории» почти полгода, она уже знала, что это и есть тот самый грузовой корабль, приземлившийся здесь триста лет назад. Чуть покосившийся цилиндр, еще во время посадки почти на треть ушедший в землю под собственной тяжестью, выглядел одновременно и величественно, и жалко.<p>

В нем еще ощущалась мощь технологий, способных оторвать такую махину от земли и отправить ее в космическое плавание. Но теперь, изящный когда-то, корпус корабля нес на себе следы столкновения с метеоритным потоком. Сильно искореженный металл был изрешечен пробоинами, наскоро заделанными роботами-ремонтниками, по-видимому, еще в космосе.

Мидори невольно улыбнулась, почитав название корабля, крупными буквами написанное на его борту. Конечно, она догадывалась, что грузовикам имена не давались, и, скорее всего, изначально название состояло из простого набора букв и цифр. Но после того, как роботы заделали все пробоины, большая часть знаков оказалась под заплатками.

- «Д-о-р-и-я-01»,- прочитала Мидори уцелевшие буквы.- Повезло тебе, корабль! От твоих собратьев, похоже, даже винтиков не сталось.

Она слышала от Кеко, что пока людям в Токкиоке хватало запасов с других кораблей, до «Дории-01» просто руки ни у кого не доходили. Слишком уж далеко от столицы приземлился этот грузовик. А когда через много лет спохватились, то уже не смогли отыскать среди живых ни одного мастера, который бы знал, как устроен такой корабль. Все, чем были забиты грузовые отсеки судна, на паромах вывезли в Токкиоку, а вокруг «Дории-01» создали научную базу по изучению Террозавра.

Толпа у входного люка Хранилища все еще шумела и волновалась, но Мидори знала, что без специального ключа, который сейчас находился в ее кармане, корабль никого на борт не пустит. Вопреки всякой логике, система жизнеобеспечения старого судна продолжала работать. Никто из людей уже не мог объяснить, откуда он берет энергию, но внутри исправно работало освещение, воздух был свеж, а питьевую воду можно было перепутать с родниковой.

Девушка, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, обошла корабль и, убедившись, что за ней никто не следит, достала из кармана небольшую металлическую пластину.

Отодвинув в сторону пустой ящик, Мидори отыскала в корпусе чуть выше уровня земли едва заметную прорезь и вставила в нее пластинку-ключ. Шероховатая на ощупь поверхность металла дрогнула, и на ней тонкой линией обозначился люк. С легким шипением, словно вздохнув, образовавшаяся дверь отступила, освобождая проход.

Мидори привычно шагнула внутрь. Приемный отсек встретил ее приятной прохладой и ярким светом осветительных панелей на потолке. Услышав за спиной характерный чмокающий звук закрывшегося входного люка, она отправилась к лифту. Ведь чтобы попасть в библиотеку, ей надо было подняться на пятнадцать этажей вверх.

Как только двери лифта открылись, девушка сразу услышала подозрительный шум, доносившийся из библиотеки. Кто-то в страшной спешке шарил по стеллажам, бесцеремонно сбрасывая на пол все ненужное.

Мидори осторожно подкралась поближе и затаилась у самой двери. Ей совершенно не хотелось встречаться с незваным гостем, и она даже успела придумать пару веских причин, чтобы немедленно отсюда ретироваться, но в этот момент из библиотеки послышался страшный грохот в сопровождении звона бьющегося стекла.

Забыв обо всем, Мидори бросилась внутрь, но в растерянности застыла на пороге.

Вместо привычного порядка, в библиотеке царил хаос. Самый большой стеллаж, сорвавшись с креплений, рухнул на соседний застекленный шкаф, в котором под замком хранились вещи первых переселенцев. Все, что находилось на полках стеллажа, конечно же, слетело на пол и теперь горой лежало у самого порога.

- Ну, и где же виновник «торжества»?- сердито пробормотала Мидори, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ее настроение сразу испортилось, как только она поняла, кому придется все это разгребать.

Неожиданно, гора у ее ног зашевелилась, и из груды вещей показалась знакомая рыжая голова.

- Кеко?- удивилась Мидори, помогая подруге освободиться.- Ты, что тут делаешь?

- Как это «что»?- возмутилась та, отряхивая пыль со своих шикарных, забранных в хвост волос.- Ищу материалы по обитателям Пасти Террозавра...

- И нашла?- поинтересовалась Мидори, снимая паутину с ее спины.

Кеко с гордостью показала на небольшую коробку с микрофильмами и диктофонными записями, которую крепко прижимала к себе рукой. Ее лицо от радости и пережитого волнения сильно раскраснелось, а глаза победоносно сияли.

На мгновение Мидори даже показалось, что перед ней стоит не начальница зоолаборатории, а хитрая Лиса в растрепанной рыжей шубке.

- А зачем погром-то устроила?- проворчала Мидори.

- Я?- «удивилась» Кеко.- Да стеллаж сам упал! Чес-с слово!

После чего Лиса поспешно собралась и, взмахнув на прощанье рыжим хвостом, отправилась к себе, унося с собой честно украденную добычу.

Мидори попыталась перебраться через гору вещей, загораживающую проход, но споткнулась и растянулась на ней во весь свой рост.

Потирая сильно ушибленный нос, девушка бросила недовольный взгляд на раскрытую книгу, в которую при падении уткнулась головой.

- Не может быть,- еще не веря своим глазам, ахнула она.- Это же... написано хироганой!

У Мидори от радости даже слезы на глаза навернулись. Полгода, целых полгода она не видела ни одного иероглифа! Ведь переселенцы отказались от использования иероглифов еще в первом веке. Просто родителям некогда было вдалбливать в детские головы такую сложную систему письма, были более важные заботы.

- Хмм...- произнесла она, с жадностью вчитываясь в знакомые знаки.- Кажется, это детская сказка. Да, точно! Вот и название: «Принцесса и Дракон». Так, а это что? Тут под обложкой что-то есть...

При падении с полки обложка книги прорвалась, и в руки девушки легко скользнул плоский темный камень, похожий на черную рыбку с белым глазом.

- Оказывается, среди переселенцев были поклонники кунг-фу,- хмыкнула Мидори.- Может, тут и белая половинка этого знака есть?

Но под обложкой остался след только от одного камня.

- Интересно, из чего он сделан?- полюбопытствовала она, разглядывая находку.

Крутя камушек в руках, Мидори случайно коснулась им Кольца Договора, которое постоянно носила на пальце.

Кольцо словно ожило и сразу перестало напоминать пластиковую безделушку. Его поверхность окрасилась в глубокий темно-зеленый цвет с мерцающими внутри золотыми искрами. А через мгновение оно вспыхнуло ярким золотым светом.

И тут найденный камень внезапно отозвался звуком, который Мидори ни с чем и никогда не смогла бы перепутать. Она ощутила, что этот чистый, светлый перезвон невидимых колокольчиков раздается из самой глубины Мироздания.

Это была долгожданная «мелодия» Портала Перехода.

- Наконец-то,- едва сдерживая охватившее ее волнение, прошептала Мидори и всхлипнула.- Кажется, теперь я смогу найти способ вернуться домой.

Из ее глаз градом покатились слезы, но на лице засияла счастливая улыбка.

И пусть она пока еще не знает, как это можно сделать! И пусть она даже не догадывается, почему с самого первого мгновения прибытия на Терру, она не может снова превратиться в дракона. Пусть!

Теперь все будет по-другому. Теперь есть самое главное – надежда!


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5.**

Шторм не утихал ни на мгновение.

Казалось, что океан беспокойно ворочается на своем каменном ложе, словно пытаясь подняться, но не может справиться с грузным телом и поэтому сердито вздыхает.

Шквальный ветер с задорным свистом подгонял волны, срывая с их гребней пенные шапки и поднимая в воздух вихри из соленых брызг.

Ни одно живое существо по доброй воле не рискнуло бы забраться в это царство бурь, неизменно сопровождавшее Штормовую Стену. Кому же захочется рисковать собственной шкурой?

Неожиданно среди пустынных вод мелькнул серый силуэт.

Насквозь промокший дракон летел над бурной поверхностью океана, борясь с порывами ветра и с трудом уклоняясь от волн, с каждой минутой становившихся все выше и выше.

Он скользил так низко, что рисковал задеть крыльями воду и свалиться в нее, но упорно держал курс прямиком в самое «пекло» - на Штормовую Стену.

При этом серый дракон явно осторожничал и часто оглядывался назад.

Остров Хедо, который он покинул, едва солнце коснулось горизонта, уже давно пропал где-то позади, утонув в вечерних сумерках. Но чувство, что за ним все еще следят, так и не покинуло его.

К слежке за собой Серый давно успел привыкнуть.

Ведь стоило ему только появиться на родном острове, как к нему тут же приклеивался какой-нибудь самый обычный с виду местный житель, который таскался за ним повсюду, не особенно-то и скрываясь. От такого примитивного «хвоста» он избавлялся без особых усилий, но в этот раз все было совершенно иначе.

Преследователи держались от него на таком почтительном расстоянии, что их присутствие Серый смог ощутить только потому, что ожидал чего-то подобного. Они не нападали, но и не отставали ни на шаг. Но самым неприятным был тот факт, что дракон так и не смог увидеть, кто же за ним увязался? А это означало, что они идеально владеют маскировкой.

И Серый знал только один клан, способный использовать подобную «невидимость». Это были Охотники Ночи: замкнутый в себе народ, живущий в пещерах на Горной Короне. Лучших мастеров по сыску на всей планете было не найти! Обычному дракону ни за что не оторваться от таких преследователей.

Уже порядком уставшему дракону совершенно не хотелось сейчас ломать голову над тем, что же могло заставить этих «домосед» забраться так далеко от дома, да еще практически - в стан врага. Ведь от острова Хедо до Убежища можно было долететь всего лишь за час.

Гораздо важнее было то, что Серый почти достиг того места, к которому так спешил.

Далеко впереди поверхность океана неожиданно разгладилась и начала медленно закручиваться по большому кругу.

«Вход!- обрадовано подумал он, увидев воронку.- Наконец-то!».

Каждые семь дней в этом месте возникал относительно безопасный проход под Штормовой Стеной. Но по какой-то неведомой причине работал он, почему-то, всегда только в одну сторону. И никогда нельзя было знать заранее, что откроется: вход или выход? Серый уже два раза прилетал сюда, но все время наталкивался на фонтан вместо воронки.

Дракон всего лишь на секунду отвлекся, и его тут же с головой накрыла особенно крупная волна. Серый не стал сопротивляться и позволил ей увлечь себя в глубину, туда, где шторм уже не ощущался.

«Очень кстати,- решил он, разворачиваясь в ту сторону, откуда прилетел.- Пора избавиться от «хвостов». Я же обещал Старейшине Хорио, что никому не выдам этот проход».

Дракон быстро плыл под водой, пока не увидел, что поверхность океана над ним почти успокоилась. Он был уверен, что Охотники Ночи сразу не сунутся за ним в штормовую полосу, а будут наблюдать издалека, пока это возможно.

«Вот вы где!- подумал Серый, направляясь вверх.- Ух, ты! Вот это паника!».

Он четко ощущал целую бурю эмоций, исходящую из двух разных точек над поверхностью. И эти точки беспорядочно метались из стороны в сторону.

«Потеряли меня, да?»- ехидно подумал он, осторожно выглянув из воды.

Два неясных темных силуэта стремительно удалялись в сторону полосы штормов.

Прятаться теперь больше не имело смысла, и Серый, подняв целую тучу брызг, с шумом вырвался из водного плена. Отряхиваясь от стекающей с него ручьями воды, дракон успел заметить, как его преследователи, чуть замешкавшись, поспешно восстановили свою маскировку и словно растворились в воздухе.

- Похоже, что вы воспринимаете меня всерьез,- набрав высоту, отметил Серый.- Какая честь, однако... Правда, это вам уже не поможет!

Ему совсем не хотелось выдавать себя, но водоворот его долго ждать не будет, а время уходило катастрофически быстро!

И Серый рванулся вниз, к тому самому месту, где незадолго до этого исчезли темные силуэты.

Только вот теперь он больше ничем не напоминал дракона из клана Неба. В одно мгновение его шерсть стала темно-серой, грива побелела, а вдоль спины обозначились причудливо изогнутые золотые полосы. И, наконец, по всему телу Серого замерцали серебряные блики – отличительная черта клана Странников.

- И долго вы еще будете в невидимок играть?- насмешливо рыкнул Серый, облетев вокруг того места, откуда исходили удивление и страх, и грозно добавил.- Сжечь вас, что ли?

И из его пасти вырвалось белое пламя, окруженное разноцветными искрами.

- Остановитесь, господин... э-э-э... Это ведь вы, господин Тору?- раздался рядом взволнованный голос.- Мы не собирались вредить вам!

Перед Серым возникли два черных дракона с красными «очками» вокруг глаз, короткой бурой гривой и кривыми широкими лапами. В ушах у каждого болтались круглые серьги.

- Тору?- поморщился Серый, с любопытством окинув взглядом своих преследователей.- Ладно, пусть будет Тору. Хоть я про это имя давно уже забыл...

Он не смог удержаться и фыркнул. Уж слишком сильно вид Охотников Ночи напоминал ему о пиратах, о которых он узнал из книг людей.

- Мы действительно не собирались нападать на вас, уважаемый Тору,- вкрадчиво произнес старший из этой пары.- Кому захочется попасть под искры вашего пламени и взорваться?

- Вы об этом знаете?- сразу насторожился Серый, и всю его веселость как ветром сдуло.- Так зачем же взялись за эту работу?

- Не часто выпадает возможность выследить Странника,- с готовностью ответил старший, улыбаясь и довольно потирая лапы.- Это такая редкость в наши дни... И, как ни жаль, но мы проиграли. Вам все-таки удалось скрыться от нас! Мы в восхищении!

- Не заговаривайте мне зубы!- сердито рыкнул Серый, и его желтые глаза на мгновенье вспыхнули золотым огнем.- Что вам, на самом деле, от меня надо?

Старший переглянулся с напарником и неохотно ответил:

- Ну, если честно, нас наняла госпожа Рико, чтобы...

- Отказываюсь,- не дослушав, хмуро отрезал Серый.

- Но... уважаемый Тору!- опешил от неожиданности старший.- Она всего лишь хочет встретиться и...

- Завершить обручение, не законченное в прошлом году, да?- невесело усмехнулся Серый и отрицательно покачал головой.- Поздно спохватилась. Я ничего менять не собираюсь.

- Но у нее же ваше обручальное кольцо,- напомнил старший, подавшись вперед.- И если вы не согласитесь на брак с Рико, то вскоре не сможете даже двигаться!

В его голосе слышалось неподдельное сочувствие.

«А он много обо мне знает,- невольно отметил Серый.- Даже слишком много... Не нравиться мне это!».

- Выживу как-нибудь и без ее заботы,- нахмурился он.- И передайте Рико, что если она не избавится от моего кольца в ближайшее время, то очень скоро сильно об этом пожалеет!

С этими словами Серый развернулся и направился к водовороту. Он старался держаться ровно, но крылья предательски дрожали, и во время полета его швыряло из стороны в сторону.

Охотники Ночи переглянулись.

- Держи его!- скомандовал старший своему напарнику, бросаясь вперед.- Он сейчас не сможет защищаться. Этот остолоп остатки сил потратил на превращение!

Они без труда догнали быстро слабеющего Серого, окружили его с двух сторон и одновременно кинулись на него. В последнюю секунду он успел взмыть вверх, а охотники столкнулись друг с другом и, сцепившись крыльями, черным клубком упали в океан.

- Огонь на вас жалко тратить,- проворчал Серый и попытался продолжить свой путь. И, неожиданно, понял, что вот теперь-то у него настоящие проблемы.

Потому что голова у него кружилась, перед глазами проплывали разноцветные круги и какие-то звездочки, а крылья стали непомерно тяжелыми и не хотели подниматься.

«Плохо дело,- подумал он, тряся головой.- Похоже, что до прохода под Штормовой Стеной мне не дотянуть. Совсем сил не осталось... Теперь придется прыгать».

Где-то на краю сознания у него промелькнуло ощущение, что за ним все еще следят. Кто-то, тщательно скрывая свое присутствие, находился рядом, а значит – мог видеть все, что он делает.

«Ну и ладно,- успел подумать Серый, прежде чем чего сознание окончательно погасло.- Все равно возвращаться сюда я больше не собираюсь».

Собрав остатки сил, он сосредоточился и... исчез.

- Ничего себе!- ахнул младший охотник, сбрасывая маскировку.- Куда это он делся?

- Куда, куда...- проворчал старший.- Ты ослеп, что ли? Прыгнул он... ну, это... через пространство, кажись...

- Не может быть,- недоверчиво усмехнулся тот.- Шутишь, дед? Странники так не умеют!

- Обычные не умеют,- согласился старший.- А вот для Призраков это совсем не сложно...

- Да ну тебя, дед! Какой еще Призрак?- все еще сомневался младший.- Это же все сказки для малышей...

- Не веришь, значит,- вздохнул старший.- Даже своим глазам...

- Слушай!- вдруг осенило младшего.- Допустим, что Тору действительно Призрак... Но ведь тогда выходит, что он сейчас может прятаться у пришельцев за Штормовой Стеной, верно?

- Гхм,- откашлялся старший.- Кто знает?

Уже было далеко за полночь, когда два черных дракона аккуратно опустились на пустынный берег острова Хедо возле большого дома, из которого доносились звуки веселого пиршества.

Высокая, празднично одетая девушка с властным и недовольным лицом встретила их у ворот. От нее сильно пахло вином.

- Так я и знала! - слегка покачиваясь, раздраженно произнесла она.- Значит, даже вы его упустили?

- Простите нас, госпожа Рико!- извинился старший охотник.- Мы не смогли с ним справиться.

- А еще доказывали мне,- презрительно фыркнула Рико,- что Странника может поймать только такой же, как он!

В свете луны на шерсти старшего «охотника» вспыхнул серебряный отблеск.

- Все Странники разные, госпожа Рико,- возразил он, полностью избавившись от облика Охотника Ночи,- и способности у нас, как и у всех остальных драконов, могут сильно отличаться.

- Ох уж этот... ик! Тору...- пьяно хихикнула Рико.- Умник нашелся... Всех... ик! Всех провел...

Девушка подняла руку и показала старшему «охотнику» серебряное кольцо, словно сплетенное из трех тонких витых нитей.

- Вот он у меня где!- ухмыльнулась она, сжимая ладонь в кулак.- Никуда не денется... ик! Прибежит...

Старший внимательно вгляделся в кольцо.

- Ваша кожа под этим кольцом... это... почернела, однако,- заметил он.- Сняли бы вы его, пока не поздно, а?

- Не твое дело,- огрызнулась Рико, поспешно спрятав руку за спину.- И вообще... проваливайте к себе, пока я добрая... А то скажу папаше, что видела шпионов Горной Короны... Ик! О-ох...

- Хорошо, мы уходим,- вынужден был согласиться старший.

- И оплаты... а-ах...- зевнув, презрительно пробормотала Рико.- Не ждите!

Драконы не удостоили ее ответом и, вежливо поклонившись, взмыли в воздух.

- Почему ты ей ничего не рассказал?- поинтересовался младший, когда остров остался далеко позади.

- О чем?

- О том, кто этот Тору на самом деле...

- А зачем?- резонно заметил старший.- У него, кажется, есть какой-то план... Зачем мешать парню? Уж Рико-то я точно помогать не стану...

Он нахмурился и ворчливо добавил:

- Особенно, бесплатно!


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6.**

- Так и свариться можно!- вздохнула Мидори, изнывавшая от духоты в тесной хижине, в которой зоологи устроили наблюдательный пункт.

Стараниями команды Кеко, крошечный домик, тесно прижавшийся к скале, почти полностью сливался с окружающим пейзажем. Внешне он напоминал крупный валун, снизу доверху заросший мхом. А на его покатой крыше кто-то из биологов умудрился даже пристроить небольшое, кривоватое деревце, которое быстро прижилось и теперь весело шелестело листочками прямо над головой наблюдателя.

Внутри этого тщательно замаскированного укрытия все было заставлено разными приборами. Мидори подозревала, что тут, скорее всего, находятся радары или пеленгаторы какие-нибудь, но... Даже разбираться в них ей не пришлось, потому что из всего оборудования «в строю» оставался только старый, видавший виды бинокль.

- И что я тут делаю?- с досадой произнесла девушка, вставая из-за стола.- Моя работа – за книгами смотреть в Хранилище... Зачем, интересно, Кеко заставила меня целую неделю за заливом следить?

Потеряв терпение, она настежь распахнула миниатюрное окошко, и в комнату тотчас ворвался бриз, напоенный запахами океана. Ветер принес с собой и гортанные крики чаек, носившихся над водой в поисках зазевавшейся рыбешки.

Перед взглядом Мидори во всей своей красе простиралась Пасть Террозавра: огромный залив, окруженный высокой горной грядой, которая далеко вдавалась в океан и постепенно пропадала из вида где-то у горизонта.

Под лучами полуденного солнца вода искрилась веселыми зайчиками и манила к себе, обещая долгожданную прохладу.

- Ну, все,- решила девушка, открывая дверь, больше напоминавшую узкий лаз.- Не могу больше терпеть... Иду купаться!

Отутюженный волнами песчаный пляж тянулся вдоль всего залива, насколько хватало взгляда. Вот и сейчас волны упрямо накатывали на пологий берег, и с недовольным шипением отступали, увлекая за собой песок и мелких крабов, деловито сновавших на границе двух стихий в поисках еды.

Разбросав, по привычке, свои вещи куда попало, Мидори забралась в воду и улеглась на мелководье. Некоторое время она блаженствовала, покачиваясь на прохладных волнах, но ей это быстро наскучило. Теперь девушке неудержимо захотелось поплавать.

- Эх, могла бы я сейчас в дракона превратиться!- вздохнула она, отплывая подальше, и мечтательно добавила.- И за рыбой погоняться...

Девушка нырнула и вдруг замерла на месте. Светлого песчаного дна больше не было и в помине. Мидори «парила» над обрывом, вертикально уходившем в мрачную, темную бездну. На секунду ей показалось, что из глубины кто-то внимательно на нее смотрит. И, прежде чем она успела что-то осознать, ноги сами вынесли ее на берег.

Подхватив свои вещи, Мидори бегом кинулась к россыпи камней у подножья ближайшей скалы. Юркнув за самый крупный валун, девушка затаилась, стараясь сдержать дыхание и успокоить рвущееся из груди сердце.

Сначала она собиралась просто спрятаться, но не выдержала и осторожно заглянула в щель между валунами... И поспешно зажала себе рот рукой.

В том месте, откуда Мидори только что сбежала, над водой возвышалась голова темно-зеленого дракона. Вместо ушей и гривы у него были плавники, как у рыб, а на голове - не рога, а, напоминающая полукруглый щит, плоская пластина, на которой красовалась живая морская звезда.

«Водный дракон!- чуть не ахнула девушка.- Жуткое зрелище, как ни посмотри... Один только рыбий взгляд чего стоит! Что это? У него нет правого глаза? Да, точно, вон какой шрам от брови до подбородка...».

Она начала вспоминать, что же говорил ей о морском народе Золотой дракон перед тем, как отправить ее на это затянувшееся задание?

«Темно-зеленый без пятен и полос,- задумалась Мидори.- Значит, он из военного рода. А звезда обозначает... офицера, по-нашему! Но тогда его оружие... Это должна быть водяная пушка!».

Одноглазый, видимо, не мог дышать воздухом, поэтому часто опускал голову в воду. Но, «отдышавшись» в воде, он снова и снова принимался обшаривать пристальным взглядом берег. Девушка опять затаила дыхание. Ведь если он ее обнаружит, то валун уже ничем не сможет ей помочь!

Наконец, Одноглазый издал довольный «рык», состоявший из череды каких-то булькающих звуков и щелчков. Было похоже, что он обнаружил то, что искал.

«Но он смотрит не в мою сторону,- удивленно заметила Мидори, которая, несмотря на волнение, так и не смогла оторвать взгляд от Водного Дракона.- Получается, он не меня искал? Что же ему нужно?».

Неожиданно Одноглазый рывком вырвался из воды почти наполовину корпуса, показав передние ласты. Плавник на его изогнутой шее раскрылся, сразу став похожим на парус, и его острые, как бритва, костяные концы грозно сверкнули в лучах солнца.

Дракон замер на какую-то долю секунды, а потом из его пасти вырвалась мощная струя воды.

Где-то, гораздо выше спрятавшейся Мидори, раздался треск ломающегося дерева, и скала сильно вздрогнула, а девушку тут же обдало потоком воды, мутноватой от растворенной в ней земли и песка. Стиснув зубы, Мидори вжалась в щель между валуном и землей.

«Терпи, терпи,- уговаривала она себя.- Эх, превратиться бы... Погоняла бы я тебя тогда, Одноглазый!».

Когда «дождь» закончился, девушка осторожно выглянула наружу. Водного Дракона уже давно и след простыл.

Мидори, все еще оглядываясь, поспешно направилась к своему убежищу. Подниматься ей пришлось уже по размокшей, усыпанной мелким щебнем, дороге.

- Кажется, я догадываюсь,- пробормотала она, взбираясь по склону,- куда он целился...

Преодолев последний поворот, Мидори замерла, созерцая открывшуюся картину.

На месте домика зоологов теперь плескалось небольшое озеро, в центре которого возвышалась груда из обломков дерева вперемешку с камнями. А в гранитной скале за бывшим домом зияла выбоина метровой глубины. Девушка, расталкивая ногами плавающие в воде обломки, обошла развалины вокруг.

- Одноглазый и есть одноглазый,- усмехнувшись, заметила она.- Струя воды снесла только верхнюю часть домика. Промахнулся, все-таки... Хм... А это что? Какая знакомая вещица!

Мидори ухватилась за торчащую из-под обломков лямку и, попыхтев немного, вытащила на свет свой рюкзак, насквозь промокший, но почти не пострадавший при «обстреле». Вслед за ним, зацепившись за карман ремешком, появился... бинокль.

- О, старый знакомый!- искренне обрадовалась Мидори.- Тоже выжил?

Девушка приложила бинокль к глазам и, проверяя его, посмотрела в сторону океана. И снова замерла. Очень далеко, почти на границе дальности действия бинокля, среди покрытых рифами отмелей шел настоящий бой.

Одноглазый представитель водного народа бил из своей водной пушки по кружащему над ним Серому дракону. Водный дракон так старался, что поле боя больше походило на фонтан в парке. Серый играючи уклонялся от водных зарядов Одноглазого, а иногда, улучив удобный момент, ловил того за хвост и пытался выдернуть из воды.

- Хм...- с сомнением произнесла Мидори, с интересом разглядывая противника Одноглазого,- не помню такой расцветки у клана Неба! Этот Серый какой-то не такой... Шерсть у него с серебряными бликами, а на спине вообще что-то желтое... Не могу разглядеть отсюда!

Девушка поспешно протерла забрызганные водой линзы бинокля и снова припала к окулярам.

За эти несколько секунд все успело кардинально измениться. Одноглазый уже не выпускал фонтаны воды из своей пушки, а беспомощно висел, застряв в расщелине одного из рифов, возвышавшихся над поверхностью океана. Впрочем, волны постоянно накатывали на его голову, и он мог «дышать». А Серый спокойно сидел на соседнем рифе и что-то невозмутимо втолковывал своему противнику. Одноглазый сначала спорил, пуская из пасти пузыри воды, но потом сдался и согласно кивнул.

Тогда Серый мгновенным ударом хвоста сбил с его головного щитка морскую звезду и посадил туда что-то другое, но Мидори с такого расстояния не смогла разобрать, что же именно. Потом, дождавшись очередной волны, Серый приподнял Одноглазого и помог ему вернуться в родную стихию.

Присмиревший Водный дракон поклонился и скрылся под водой, а Серый направился к берегу.

Мидори поспешно залегла, затаившись среди обломков дома. Она видела, как победитель тяжело опустился на песок и... неожиданно упал. Беспокойно оглядевшись, он поднялся и, припадая на переднюю правую лапу, медленно двинулся к узкому проходу между скалами.

Девушка дождалась, пока Серый не скроется за выступом скалы, и встала. С нее ручьями стекала вода.

- Значит, драконы действительно живут среди людей,- задумчиво произнесла она,- и, в отличие от меня, они могут преспокойно оставаться тут драконами...

Выбравшись на сухое место, Мидори наскоро отжала мокрую одежду и снова натянула ее на себя.

- Может быть, все потому, что я здесь чужая?- продолжала задумчиво рассуждать она и вдруг, от озарившей ее догадки, чуть снова в воду не свалилась.- А что, если... это касается только посланников Золотого Дракона?

Девушка с сомнением покачала головой. Такого просто не могло быть! Кому придет в голову по доброй воле ссориться с «шефом»? Разве что – сумасшедшему! Но... мало ли безумцев в этом мире? Да, и не только в этом...

- Н-да... Кажется, скучать мне тут не придется,- весело ухмыльнулась Мидори, закидывая мокрый рюкзак на спину, по которой тут же побежали струйки воды.- Бр-р-р! Надо было и его отжать...- запоздало сообразила она.- Ну, теперь для полного «счастья» только дождя не хвата... ой!

Резкий порыв прохладного ветра ударил ей в спину.

Девушка невольно обернулась.

Небо на горизонте подозрительно потемнело.

- Кажется, приближается шторм,- сразу догадалась она.- Надо торопиться. Не хватало еще попасть под грозу на перевале!

Поправив рюкзак и получив из него новую порцию воды, девушка решительно зашагала по тропинке, ведущей вверх по склону.

Впереди, примерно в трех часах пути, лежал Грозовой перевал. И только через него можно было попасть в долину, где располагалась база «Дория».


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7.**

Порывистый ветер, предвестник приближающегося к побережью шторма, пригнал со стороны океана рваную пелену облаков. И вскоре все небо, от края и до края, затянули тяжелые серые тучи.

Вершина Двуглавой горы, между пиками которой проходил единственный путь с берега в обжитую людьми долину, словно растворилась в клубящейся облачной шапке.

Мидори уже почти миновала Грозовой перевал, когда ее накрыло мокрым, холодным туманом. Практически наощупь выбравшись из слоя облаков, девушка поспешила вниз по тропе, пологим зигзагом спускавшейся по склону к первой, пригодной для отдыха площадке.

Она решительно «срезала» повороты, опасно скользя ногами по осыпающимся камням и рискуя сорваться и полететь вниз кувырком. Ей вовсе не хотелось так рисковать, но что оставалось делать? Молнии все чаще озаряли потемневшее небо тревожными всполохами, а раскаты грома слышались все ближе. И девушка торопилась, как только могла.

Первые, редкие поначалу, крупные капли дождя упали на безжизненную и, местами, сильно обгоревшую землю. Внезапно налетевший резкий порыв предгрозового ветра чуть не сбил Мидори с ног, швырнув ей в лицо заряд мелкой, холодной мороси.

Путница остановилась и зябко передернула плечами, энергично растирая покрытые «гусиной кожей» руки. Что и говорить, тонкая блузка и укороченные штаны были плохой защитой от непогоды на такой высоте! Почти просохшая за время подъема одежда снова успела отсыреть и противно липла к телу.

- Н-над-до т-тор-ропиться,- стуча зубами от холода, произнесла девушка и, поправив рюкзак, который теперь с каждым шагом казался все тяжелее, продолжила спуск.

Внезапно, прямо над Двуглавой горой, сверкнула яркая вспышка, сопровождаемая оглушительным треском электрического разряда. На этот раз молния ударила точно по Грозовому перевалу.

Едва затихли раскаты грома, дождь сплошным потоком обрушился на землю, и за считанные секунды Мидори вымокла до нитки.

Не обращая внимания на ливень, девушка почти бегом кинулась по тропе вниз. Добравшись до конца тропы, она уверенно повернула за скалистый выступ и оказалась у входа в пещеру.

Очутившись под надежным каменным сводом, Мидори с облегчением сбросила с плеч рюкзак и в изнеможении рухнула на него сверху.

- Уф... Успела, все-таки!- тяжело дыша, произнесла она.- Ну, теперь пусть громыхает, сколько захочет!

Пещера, в которую только что ввалилась вымокшая Мидори, была для любого путешественника единственным шансом спастись от бушующей на перевале грозы. Поэтому зоологи, самые частые гости этого убежища, старательно за ней следили.

Вдоль одной из стен располагался солидный запас дров, в самом дальнем углу стоял деревянный лежак, а над ним, под низким сводом, на вбитом в стену крюке висел мешок с провиантом и аптечкой.

Мидори дрожащими руками зажгла масляный фонарь и поставила его на пустой ящик, служивший здесь столом. Накидав дрова в «камин» - глубокую нишу в стене пещеры — она развела огонь, правда, только с третьей попытки.

Слабые язычки пламени с неохотой поднимались по отсыревшим дровам, дававшим густой едкий дым, который, впрочем, быстро вытягивался в узкую трещину в своде над «камином».

Девушка вздохнула и, в который уже раз, пожалела о том, что не может превратиться в дракона. Всего одного «выдоха», нет, даже одного «плевка» пламенем было бы достаточно, чтобы разжечь любые дрова...

Она открыла рюкзак и впервые за время перехода улыбнулась.

- Бродягу-профессионала дождем не напугаешь,- довольно произнесла она, извлекая из него большой, плотно забитый вещами, непромокаемый пакет с наглухо затянутой горловиной.- Кажется, цел... Посмотрим!

Вскоре, Мидори сидела у огня в своем любимом спортивном костюме, уплетая за обе щеки найденные здесь консервы и дожидаясь, когда же высохнут ее ботинки. Потому что запасной обуви у нее в рюкзаке просто не было.

Согревшись и наполнив желудок, девушка начала клевать носом и не заметила, как задремала.

Разбудил ее страшный грохот.

«Кажется, молния ударила где-то рядом с входом в пещеру,- сообразила она, инстинктивно сжавшись в комок.- Ох, бедные мои уши! Мм... А откуда это паленой шерстью потянуло?».

Девушка приоткрыла зажмуренные глаза и, невольно вздрогнув, подалась назад.

Недалеко от нее, тяжело дыша и пошатываясь, стоял дракон. С его серой шерсти ручьями стекала вода, а от слегка подпаленной гривы все еще тянулся дымок. Желтые глаза гостя с интересом разглядывали хозяйку пещеры.

Но Мидори, конечно же, очень трудно было удивить драконом, поэтому она довольно быстро оправилась от первого потрясения.

«Это же Серый! - неожиданно осенило ее.- Тот самый, который с Одноглазым воевал! Точно, вон и правую переднюю лапу бережет...».

Серый, между тем, оценив обстановку, встряхнулся, забрызгав водой все вокруг, и шагнул к ней.

- Я несъедобная!- выпалила Мидори первое, что пришло ей в голову.- Если отравишься, сам будешь виноват...

Дракон насмешливо фыркнул.

- Я так и подумал,- хрипловато произнес он и по-хозяйски улегся у «камина».- Мы, вообще-то, людей не едим. Подкинь-ка лучше дров в огонь, женщина!

«Вот нахал!- возмутилась мысленно Мидори.- Даже не поздоровался еще, а уже командует!».

Сгоряча она поспешила и вывалила в «камин» сразу слишком много поленьев. Огонь, который и так едва теплился, погас окончательно.

- Н-да,- скептически протянул дракон.- Помощница из тебя... Отойди-ка!

Мидори, покраснев, отступила на несколько шагов.

Из пасти Серого вылетел небольшой огненный шарик и, коснувшись поленьев, растекся по ним тонким огненным покрывалом. Дрова сразу же дружно вспыхнули, и яркое пламя осветило пещеру.

И только сейчас Мидори заметила, что шерсть на спине дракона как-то посветлела... Она словно бы слегка поседела, и на ней четко выделялись очень темные, почти черные изгибы полос, идущих вдоль всего его хребта.

«А... если я ошиблась?- вдруг засомневалась девушка.- Может, это и не он совсем? Тот, на берегу, был темно-серым, а полосы, вроде бы, были желтыми...».

Она быстро, но очень придирчиво осмотрела гостя.

Нет, сомнений быть не могло! Это точно тот самый Серый. Но что могло произойти с его «мастью»?

- Эй, ты... Ну, как тебя там?- вывел ее из задумчивости дракон.

- Меня зовут Мидори!- не удержалась и вспылила девушка,- а не «эй, ты...».

- Тут вкусно пахнет,- не слушая ее, продолжил Серый.- И, кажется, даже мясом...- Он невольно сглотнул слюну.- Что-нибудь осталось?

Мидори только вздохнула и взялась за котелок. Ей пришлось очень постараться, чтобы суметь накормить дракона. Да еще тем, что осталось в продуктовом мешке.

Насытившись, довольный Серый снова растянулся около «камина». Укладываясь, он неловко задел больную лапу и зашипел от боли.

Девушке стало его жаль.

- Дай, я взгляну, что там у тебя?- предложила она.

- Зачем?- удивленно взглянул на нее Серый и недоверчиво поинтересовался.- Что ты можешь сделать, человек?

- Сейчас увидим,- загадочно произнесла Мидори, отыскав среди своих запасов невзрачный тюбик, на котором было написано, что там самый обычный крем от загара.

- Не смеши меня!- фыркнул дракон.- Это же просто косметика!

- О! Ты знаешь быт людей и даже читать по-нашему умеешь,- усмехнувшись, заметила она.- Значит, живешь среди нас, да?

Из ноздрей Серого потянулись вверх струйки дыма.

- А не боишься, что я тебя сожгу?- угрожающе прорычал он.

- Может, лучше лапой займемся?- возразила Мидори.- Пугать друг друга можно и позже...

Серый все еще колебался.

- Откуда тебе известно, как лечить драконов?- все же спросил он.

- Мм... Не думаю, что ты рассчитывал услышать от меня правду,- мило улыбнулась она, отворачивая колпачок тюбика.- А лгать лишний раз мне совсем не хочется.

Дракон понимающе усмехнулся.

- Ладно,- наконец, согласился он.- Показывай, что умеешь.

Мидори тщательно осмотрела совершенно здоровую, с виду, лапу.

- Ну?- поторопил ее Серый.

- Ничего страшного,- сделала вывод она.- Ты просто получил удар по болевой точке, который немного повредил нервный узел, и после этого нога стала тебя подводить. Я права?

Дракон удивленно на нее посмотрел.

- Ну, допустим, ты угадала,- нехотя подтвердил он.- Дальше-то что?

Мидори выдавила на поврежденное место немного «крема» и аккуратно втерла его в кожу над самой болезненной точкой. Потом она поднесла к этому месту руку с Кольцом Договора.

Едва оно коснулось лапы Серого, яркий золотой свет залил пещеру.

- Что это было?- спросил дракон, когда к нему вернулось зрение.

- Не знаю,- искренне ответила девушка.- Раньше такого никогда не случалось!

Он быстро взглянул на Кольцо Договора на ее пальце и успел заметить, как оно «погасло», надежно скрыв внутри себя тайну золотого света.

- Ну, и как там твоя нога?- поинтересовалась Мидори.

Серый осторожно пошевелил поврежденной лапой, потом наступил на нее и даже слегка подпрыгнул.

- Больше не болит и слушается хорошо,- вынужден был признать он.- Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но...

- Послушай!- неожиданно перебила его девушка.- Ты же снова серый!

- Ну, и что?- не понял он.- Я всегда таким был...

- Твоя расцветка изменилась,- устало объяснила она.

Серый оглядел себя и не поверил своим глазам. Его белесая шерсть сильно потемнела, а полосы, идущие вдоль спины, опять приобрели свой золотистый оттенок!

- Не понимаю,- потрясенно пробормотал он.- Как такое вообще возможно?

Он больше не ощущал никакой усталости. И, если бы за стенами пещеры не грохотала «канонада» грозы на перевале, можно было бы смело отправляться хоть в кругосветный полет вокруг Терры.

- Честно говоря,- добавил Серый, с наслаждением потянувшись,- давненько я себя так хорошо не чувствовал!

- Рада за тебя!- улыбнулась Мидори и широко зевнула.- А я, кажется, сейчас, стоя, засну... Куда бы пристроиться?

И она, сонно протирая глаза, огляделась.

Дракон, недолго думая, свернулся вокруг девушки кольцом.

- Ты мне очень помогла, Мидори!- поблагодарил он, впервые назвав ее по имени,- и, в благодарность, я позволю тебе сейчас использовать меня в качестве дивана. Устраивайся!

Девушка, которая уже едва держалась на ногах, не заставила себя уговаривать. Пристроившись рядом с его теплым боком, она с облегчением закрыла глаза.

- Послушай, Серый,- пробормотала она, все еще борясь со сном.- А как тебя зовут?

- «Серый»?- удивленно вскинув голову, переспросил дракон.- Хотя... Ну, да... Какой же еще?- Он на мгновение задумался.- Ты можешь звать меня... Тору!

- Тору...- проговорила девушка.- Хмм... Это же значит - странник...

Серый сразу насторожился.

- Странник, бродяга бездомный,- продолжала бормотать Мидори и вдруг, уже сквозь сон, беззлобно усмехнулась.- Бомж ты, однако, Серый...

Дракон облегченно вздохнул и прикрыл девушку крылом.

Когда на следующее утро Мидори проснулась, то обнаружила себя лежащей на деревянном лежаке и укрытой всеми своими, уже высохшими, вещами. Огонь в «камине» все еще теплился, но дракона уже давно и след простыл.

Потянувшись, девушка встала и выглянула наружу. В безоблачном небе ярко светило солнце.

- Если отправлюсь сейчас,- прикинула Мидори,- то к вечеру доберусь до базы.

Она повернулась, чтобы идти собираться, но взгляд, брошенный случайно на правую руку, заставил ее сразу забыть обо всем.

Вместо Кольца Договора на безымянном пальце Мидори красовалось совсем другое колечко: изящное, красиво сплетенное из тончайших золотых нитей, но... совершенно ей незнакомое!

Подарок Золотого Дракона исчез.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8.**

- Эй, охрана! Вы там что - уснули все? Открывайте немедленно!

Очень раздраженный Масато, ухватившись за толстые прутья ворот, что есть силы, дернул их на себя и тут же очень об этом пожалел. Потому что на его щегольской костюм, пошитый в единственном экземпляре у самого лучшего портного в Токкиоке, посыпался мусор, скопившийся в завитках кованой решетки.

Чертыхнувшись, он отскочил подальше от ворот, но было уже поздно. Его светлая рубашка успела покрыться ржаво-рыжим налетом.

- А, куратор Масато!- из дома охраны вышел радушно улыбающийся дедок в защитной униформе и... в тапочках.- Что это вы сегодня так рано? Мы вас только к вечеру ждали!

Шаркая растоптанной обувкой, он поспешил подойти к воротам. В его светлых, соломенного цвета волосах даже очень придирчивый взгляд не смог бы обнаружить ни одного седого волоса. Загорелое, покрытое морщинами лицо «юного» охранника украшали пышные усы, плавно переходящие в небольшую бородку. А из-под надвинутой на лоб кепки на Масато хитро смотрели умудренные жизненным опытом, все понимающие глаза.

- Честное слово, Вань-Вань,- процедил сквозь зубы куратор, пытаясь носовым платком очистить пострадавшую одежду, но от этого пыль только сильнее въелась в светлую ткань.- Загремишь под увольнение когда-нибудь... Опять чаи гонял на рабочем месте?

- Я?- глаза дедушки были самыми честными в мире.- Да ни в жисть! Да чтоб я!.. Да на посту!..

- Ну, конечно,- скептически скривился Масато.- А что там у тебя в усах застряло?

- Где?- Вань-Вань поспешно стряхнул с бороды, предательски запутавшиеся в ней, крошки.

- Ладно,- отмахнулся Масато.- С тобой говорить, только время терять. Открывай ворота! Мой электронный ключ почему-то не действует...

Он вернулся к своему ядовито-зеленому спортивному гравилету, за которым на невидимой магнитной «привязи» покачивалась грузовая платформа, низко просевшая под большим тяжелым ящиком.

Как только створки ворот разошлись в стороны, гравилет медленно тронулся с места. Это его и спасло. Едва нос машины пересек линию ворот, воздух перед ней подернулся разноцветными разводами, сгустился и, изогнувшись, как поверхность резинового мяча, резко оттолкнул его назад. Масато с большим трудом удержал гравилет от столкновения с грузовой платформой, которая от рывка сильно накренилась и не перевернулась только по чистой случайности.

- Что это б-было?- потрясенно пробормотал он, выбираясь из своего зеленого «коня». Но, оказавшись на земле, так и остался стоять, придерживаясь за нагретый солнцем бок машины. Куратор вовсе не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил, как дрожат его колени.

А вот Вань-Ваня вся эта ситуация, казалось, даже веселила. Он поднял с земли пару камней и кинул их в ворота. Они беспрепятственно пересекли линию, которую не смог преодолеть гравилет.

- Ага!- довольно произнес он и обернулся к дому охраны.- Эй, Сейдзи, хватит бока отлеживать! А ну, бегом сюда!

В дверях дома показался слегка помятый после сна второй охранник.

- Чего расшумелся, Вань...- начал, было, он, но тут заметил за воротами недовольного Масато.- А, ясно! Начальство прикатило...

Масато одарил его уничтожающим взглядом, но промолчал.

- Живо беги в Хранилище к Мидори,- приказал Вань-Вань.

- Зачем это?- удивился Сейдзи.

- Как «зачем»?- тоже удивился Вань-Вань.- Парковочную систему звездолета отключить, зачем же еще-то... А, я и забыл! Ты же не в курсе...

- Какую-какую систему?- не понял Масато.

- Парковки звездолета в доке или, скажем, на другой планете,- пояснил Вань-Вань куратору, который решился, наконец-то, оторваться от своей машины и теперь нетвердыми шагами направлялся к воротам.- Ну, ту самую, которая не дает ему столкнуться с другими кораблями или какими-нибудь строениями.

- А, помню!- обрадовано встрял в разговор Сейдзи.- Ты как-то говорил, что она отталкивает все предметы, но пропускает людей!

- Ну... что-то вроде того...- буркнул себе под нос Вань-Вань.

Масато недоверчиво усмехнулся.

- Тогда через нее только голый пройти сможет!- заявил он.

Вань-Вань с жалостью посмотрел на куратора и горько вздохнул.

- Вы думаете, конструкторы совсем глупые были?- слегка обиделся он за предков.- Смотрите же!

Дедушка важно подошел к воротам, раскланялся, как клоун в цирке, и с возгласом: «Але-ап!» - шагнул через защитное поле звездолета, которое не обратило на «нарушителя» никакого внимания. Ловко развернувшись на одной ноге под носом у оторопевшего Масато, Вань-Вань уже своей обычной шаркающей походкой вернулся к Сейдзи.

- О!- восхитился тот.- Я тоже хочу попробовать...

- Куда тебя-то несет?- возмутился дедушка, ухватив его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнув.- Или уже забыл, что я тебе приказал? Живо беги в Хранилище!

- Ладно, ладно, не злись,- миролюбиво улыбнулся Сейдзи.- А что надо сделать-то? Как отключить эту штуковину?

- Мидори тебе все покажет,- ответил Вань-Вань, подтолкнув помощника в спину.- Ей уже приходилось делать это раньше.

* * *

><p>Рубка управления «Дорией-01» оказалась на удивление тесной.<p>

Осветительная панель на потолке, после долгих «уговоров» Мидори, неохотно зажглась тусклым, неровным, «дежурным» светом.

- И где же здесь пульт управления?- полюбопытствовал Сейдзи, осматривая совершенно пустое помещение.

- Мы внутри него,- объяснила Мидори и нажала ногой на едва заметный выступ на полу. Отступив на шаг назад, она предупредила.- Держись за моей спиной, и пригнись немного, а то получишь от «Дории» подзатыльник...

Из пола с едва слышным жужжанием поднялся столик с довольно большим экраном и с несколькими рядами разноцветных кнопок. Как только он остановился, монитор включился, и на нем высветилась таблица с какими-то символами и схемами.

- Это он?- с сомнением спросил Сейдзи.- А я-то думал, что он будет больше! Ну, хотя бы размером с эту каюту, что ли... В корабле же систем разных - не перечесть!

Мидори улыбнулась и нажала на самую большую кнопку.

Стены дрогнули, и из них, один за другим, стали выдвигаться длинные блоки, бока которых были покрыты миниатюрными экранчиками, разнообразными датчиками и обильно опутаны разноцветными проводами. Они появлялись со всех сторон и даже сверху. Вскоре каюта стала напоминать вывернутую наизнанку шкуру дикобраза.

- Так вот, как это устроено!- быстро сообразил Сейдзи, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.- Каждый блок - это какая-нибудь определенная систе... Ой!

Получив чувствительный удар по затылку, он потерял равновесие и налетел на Мидори, чуть не сбив ее с ног.

- Ну, что – попался?- съехидничала Мидори, не отрываясь от центрального экрана, по которому теперь бежали строчки иероглифов.- Я же предупреждала – пригнись...

- Отключай уже,- обиженно буркнул Сейдзи, потирая ушибленную голову и недовольно разглядывая блок, незаметно подкравшийся к нему сзади.- Что ты там копаешься?

- Не торопи меня!- оборвала его Мидори.- Тут столько терминов, которые я даже прочесть не могу! А если я, по ошибке, стартовые двигатели запущу? Ты хоть представляешь, что может случиться с базой, если в них еще осталось топливо?

- Не пойму, в чем проблема?- удивился он, заглядывая девушке через плечо.- Ты же уже отключала эту, как ее... парковочную систему раньше!

- Пар... парковочную?- от удивления она даже бросила следить за экраном и обернулась к нему.- Кто это тебе сказал, что она – парковочная?

- Вань-Вань...

Мидори расхохоталась.

- Ну, хитрый дед!- насмеявшись вдоволь, произнесла она.- А мне он в прошлый раз сразу посоветовал искать проблему в системе управления защитными полями подпространственных двигателей. И ведь не ошибся же...

- Где-где?- опешил Сейдзи.

- Я тоже не с первого раза смогла это произнести,- понимающе улыбнулась девушка.- Представляешь, Вань-Вань мне даже иероглифы нужные написал, чтобы я не запуталась здесь...

И Мидори снова уткнулась в экран.

- Ага, вот она!- довольно произнесла девушка, обнаружив мигающую красным цветом строчку.- Теперь нажмем сюда, сюда и... и... ага! И вот сюда!

Строчка послушно сменила свой тревожный цвет на спокойный зеленый, и девушка, облегченно вздохнув, снова повернулась к охраннику. И... не узнала его! На мгновение ей даже показалось, что перед ней стоит совершенно другой человек!

Сейдзи, забыв обо всем, напряженно что-то обдумывал. И это «что-то», похоже, выводило его из себя. Он хмурился, на побледневших щеках нервно играли желваки, а глаза...

Девушка никогда не видела у добродушного и простоватого охранника таких серьезных глаз. Сейчас ей казалось, что они потемнели и, временами, даже вспыхивали желтыми искрами... Или, все-таки, это были всего лишь отблески датчиков?

Но разобраться в этом Мидори не успела. Сейдзи заметил, что она на него пристально смотрит, и широко улыбнулся. В ту же секунду наваждение рассеялось. Казалось, перед ней был самый обычный, хорошо знакомый ей парень... Вот только глаза его, почему-то, так и остались потемневшими.

- Эй, Ми-до-ри!- Сейдзи щелкнул задумавшуюся девушку пальцем по лбу.- Ты что – заснула? Пусти меня к главному пульту!

- Вот еще!- встряхнувшись и придя в себя, возразила девушка.- И что ты там забыл?

- Ну... это... А здесь есть наружные датчики?

- Мм... Ты о внешних видеокамерах?- догадалась она.

- Во-во!- обрадовался он.- Так они есть?

Мидори набрала на пульте какую-то команду, и все блоки, кроме одного, вернулись на свои места в стенах. Девушка активировала панель управления на торце оставшегося блока и спросила у охранника:

- Что ты хотел увидеть?

- Покажи то, что привез Масато!- быстро ответил он, и вновь на его лице мелькнуло тщательно скрываемое волнение.

- Смотри на большой экран,- кинув на него любопытный взгляд, сказала Мидори и быстро защелкала клавишами.

Оказалось, что Масато вместе со своей «поклажей» уже добрался до ремонтных мастерских. И сейчас он разворачивал грузовую платформу, чтобы было удобнее загнать ее в ангар для разгрузки.

- Можешь приблизить изображение платформы?- почти скомандовал Сейдзи.

- Тебя ведь интересует надпись на ящике?- уверенно предположила Мидори, уже набирая на пульте нужную команду.

- Да, если это возможно,- во взгляде Сейдзи мелькнуло удивление, но девушка была очень занята и этого не заметила.

- Нет ничего проще,- довольно ответила она.- Смотри!

Сейдзи жадно впился глазами в экран. На нем хорошо была видна стенка ящика, почти сплошь покрытая иероглифами.

- Поди тут, разберись!- проворчал он, пытаясь понять, откуда начинать читать.- А! Вот это я знаю!- обрадовался он.- Тут написано: «Токкиока. Первое национальное хранилище».

Девушка в очередной раз оторвалась от своего дела и посмотрела на охранника так, словно увидела живого мамонта.

- Что такое?- насторожился он.

- Ты понимаешь иероглифы?- восхитилась она.- Как ты научился?

Охранник смущенно кашлянул.

- На дежурстве бывает скучновато,- неохотно объяснил он.- Вот и решил почитать что-нибудь на досуге...

- А учебники где раздобыл?- продолжала допытываться Мидори.- Из Хранилища позаимствовал, да?

- Угу. Кеко помогла скопировать пару книг,- нетерпеливо отмахнулся Сейдзи.- А ты, я вижу, свободно читаешь! Специально, что ли, училась где-то?

- Ну...- «задумчиво» протянула она и отвернулась к экрану, чтобы спрятать улыбку.- Можно сказать, что я с детства их изучаю. Дальше сам прочтешь, или тебе помочь?

- Сейчас узнаем,- проговорил Сейдзи, снова погружаясь в изучение надписей.- Та-ак... «Отделение технических достижений», «Астру...» Что за слово?

- Это «Астронавтика»,- подсказала Мидори.- Все, что связано с космическими полетами.

- «Оборудование космического корабля»,- продолжал медленно читать Сейдзи,- «двигатели скачковые», «контроллер искривления пространства».

- Браво!- хлопнула в ладоши Мидори.- Ни одной ошибки...

- Вот, значит, как...- задумчиво проговорил Сейдзи, пропустив мимо ушей похвалу девушки.- А что, если в этом ящике действующее оборудование?

- Ну, и что?- не поняла она.

- А то, что скачковый двигатель нашего корабля тоже может быть в рабочем состоянии, а два таких устройства нельзя приближать друг к другу. Это опасно!- нетерпеливо объяснил Сейдзи и вдруг замер от осенившей его догадки.- Погоди-ка... А может быть, «Дория» поэтому и включает защитное поле?

- Думаешь, корабль защищается от того, что привез Масато?- предположила Мидори.- Да что может произойти?

- Я точно не знаю,- нервно качнул головой Сейдзи.- Но Вань-Вань говорил что-то о сворачивании пространства и о черной дыре на месте Терры...

Не говоря ни слова, Мидори резко развернулась к центральному пульту.

Ее пальцы уверенно пробежались по клавиатуре, и на мониторе цветным калейдоскопом замелькали картинки. Наконец, на экране появилась какая-то шкала, вызванная девушкой из неизведанных глубин памяти корабля. Цветной столбик неспешно поднимался вверх по тонким делениям.

- Наверное, хватит...- пробормотала себе под нос Мидори, когда он добрался до середины шкалы.

Отключенный пульт управления почти бесшумно скрылся в полу.

- Что ты сейчас сделала?- поинтересовался Сейдзи, когда они покинули опустевшую каюту.

- Поставила защиту на скачковые двигатели «Дории»,- объяснила девушка.- И на весь двигательный отсек тоже. Это называется: «аварийный режим».

- А откуда ты про него знаешь?- удивился он.

- Догадайся,- хитро сощурилась Мидори.- Желательно, с трех раз.

- Неужели, Вань-Вань?

Мидори притворно тяжело вздохнула.

- Ну, я же просила - с трех раз...

* * *

><p>Во дворе за домом охраны Вань-Вань возился с каким-то округлым баком, из трубы которого валил дым, разнося по округе запах горящих сосновых поленьев. Он так увлекся, что ничего вокруг не замечал.<p>

- Не дразнил бы ты Масато,- произнес Сейдзи, незаметно приблизившись к нему.

Дедушка чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

- А, это ты, лежебока!- облегченно вздохнул он.- Вернулся уже... Гляжу, и Мидори с собой прихватил, да? Это правильно, сейчас вместе чайку попьем!

- Не боишься, что уволят?- напомнил Сейдзи.- Масато сегодня не в духе...

- Пусть себе злится,- беспечно отмахнулся Вань-Вань.- В нем только форсу много, а как до дела доходит... Сколько раз, ужо, грозился-то?

Он усмехнулся в усы и хитро взглянул на Мидори.

- Молодец, что догадалась аварийный режим включить!- похвалил он ее.

- А...- опешила она.- Как ты догадался?

- Потом, все потом!- отмахнулся дедушка.- Сначала – за стол! Сейдзи, что стоишь столбом? Вода уже давно закипела. Помоги-ка поднять этого «господина»!

Сейдзи ухватил пышущий жаром бак за ручки, прикрепленные к его бокам, и поставил на стол, на котором гостеприимный «хозяин» уже раскладывал нехитрое угощение.

С опаской поглядывая на диковинный предмет, девушка тихо, так, чтобы не услышал Вань-Вань, поинтересовалась у Сейдзи:

- Что это за штуковина?

- Это сокровище его семьи!- объяснил он.- Называется: «Сам-О-Вар»!

- Странное название,- хмыкнула Мидори.- Где-то я его уже слышала...

И имя у него какое-то знакомое! Мм... Слушай, а он, случайно, не из рода Вань-и-Ванычей?

- Похоже, что так!- согласился Сейдзи.- Тогда, выходит, его предки вообще не были японцами!

- Эй, молодежь!- обратил на них внимание Вань-Вань.- Что вы там шепчетесь? Мне же тоже интересно... Мидори, иди-ка сюда! Сядешь рядом со мной.

Дедушка подставил чашку под кран в боку Сам-О-Вара и повернул узорчатый вентиль. Из носика, шипя и брызгаясь, полился кипяток.

- Хорошо, что сама заглянула,- одобрительно произнес он, передавая ей чашку крепкого горячего чая.- У меня для тебя есть одно порученьице!

- Какое?- заинтересовалась Мидори.

- Тайное!- с самым заговорщицким видом заявил Вань-Вань.- Остальным,- он кивнул в сторону Сейдзи,- знать о нем необязательно...


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9. Часть 1.**

Последние лучи заходящего солнца, прощаясь с небом, окрасили его в багровые тона. Но вот и они исчезли, и уставшую от дневного зноя землю мягко окутали прохладные летние сумерки.

Мидори устало брела по песчаному берегу бухты, вдоль которой тянулась широкая пристань, густо заросшая водорослями и мелкими ракушками везде, куда только могла добраться вода.

Девушка с любопытством разглядывала это грандиозное сооружение, все еще носившее остатки былого величия. Трудно было понять, о чем думали прибывшие с Земли переселенцы, но они заложили на этом острове порт, способный принять сразу несколько океанских лайнеров. Но построить такие корабли землянам оказалось не по силам, и со временем все здесь постепенно пришло в запустение.

Устав бороться с проваливающимся под ногами песком, девушка забралась на пристань. Осторожно перебираясь через разрушенные штормами участки, она довольно быстро добралась до покосившегося маяка, одиноко возвышавшегося над развалинами, в которые успели превратиться остальные портовые постройки.

Мидори окинула руины оценивающим взглядом.

Сплошь покрытые живым зеленым ковром из вьющихся растений, останки домов почти полностью сливались с окружающим пейзажем. Отыскать среди них подходящее строение было не так-то просто.

После непродолжительной борьбы с растениями и завалами девушке удалось проникнуть внутрь одного из таких сооружений, которое могло похвастаться парой неплохо сохранившихся стен.

- Сама виновата,- ворчала она, разгребая валяющийся на полу хлам.- Знала бы, чем это закончится, ни за что бы не согласилась помогать Вань-Ваню... Фу, как же тут пыльно!

Она чихнула и, раздраженно хлюпнув носом, выглянула в окно... Ну, или в то, что от него осталось. Причем, ей пришлось очень постараться, чтобы проделать среди густо переплетенных растений отверстие, пригодное для наблюдения за пристанью.

Мидори удовлетворенно хмыкнула.

На фоне вечернего небосвода отчетливо виднелись решетчатые силуэты подъемных кранов. Отсюда, и правда, открывался хороший вид на единственный сохранившийся пирс, к которому обычно швартовались прибывающие с материка паромы.

- И как я могла так попасться?- в очередной раз с досадой вздохнула Мидори.- Сидела бы сейчас на базе, книжку читала бы...

Опустившись на корточки и прислонившись спиной к стене, девушка приготовилась к долгому ожиданию. И в ее памяти опять всплыл разговор с Вань-Ванем.

* * *

><p>- Ну, Мидори!- уговаривал он девушку.- Тебе же почти ничего не придется делать! Только сидеть там тихонечко и поглядывать по сторонам. Да что тут сложного-то?<p>

- Не хочу!- упрямо отказывалась она.- Нет, ну, а вдруг Сейдзи меня заметит? Еще подумает, что я в него «втрескалась» и теперь слежу за ним...

- Отличная идея,- обрадовался Вань-Вань.- Вот так ему и скажешь, если что...

- Вот еще!- возмутилась, наконец, Мидори.- Он же мне потом жизни не даст своими насмешками! Слушай, если тебе это надо, тогда сам за ним и следи! А я пойду уже...

- Постой, постой!- встал у нее на пути Вань-Вань.- Да ты пойми, одному мне не справиться! Я же уже пробовал...

- И что?- не смогла удержаться от любопытства девушка.

- Уходит он от меня, - неохотно признался старый охранник.- Хоть я и охотник, но удержаться за ним могу только десять минут...

Он смущенно почесал затылок и с досадой добавил:

- В одном я только уверен – идет Сейдзи всегда в сторону порта...

- Да что ты к нему пристал?- никак не могла понять Мидори.- Отдыхает человек, как ему хочется... Ну, пусть и в одиночестве! Что с того?

Вань-Вань укоризненно на нее посмотрел.

- А кто с этим спорит?- резонно заметил он.- Проблема-то в том, что Сейдзи даже не думает предупреждать меня, когда собирается на свой «отдых»! А ты знаешь, что директор Сигимура мне уже плешь проел, пытаясь вызнать, куда это так часто пропадает второй охранник? Вот, гляди!

Вань-Вань рывком стащил с головы любимую кепку и, наклонившись, показал Мидори свой затылок.

- Что именно?- не поняла она, разглядывая густую взъерошенную шевелюру охранника.

- Плешь!- объяснил он.- Плешь видишь?

- Нет,- хмыкнула Мидори, сдерживая смех.- Ничего похожего.

- Значит, скоро будет!- ничуть не смутившись, заявил он.- Уже немного осталось... Слушай, я хочу поймать Сейдзи «с поличным» и намылить этому лентяю шею! Что бы знал, как друзей подводить! Но для этого мне очень нужна вторая пара глаз...

- Ну...- нерешительно протянула девушка.- А что я могу сделать-то?

- Тебе надо будет спрятаться где-нибудь в развалинах порта,- ухватился за ее сомнения старый охранник.- А я немного пройдусь за ним и, как обычно, отстану... Пусть этот лежебока подумает, что опять ушел от меня!- он довольно потер руки.- После этого Сейдзи должен успокоиться и потерять бдительность. И тогда мы сможем узнать, чем же он там, в порту, занимается. Так что сиди там тихо, как мышка, поняла? И смотри в оба!

- И все?- недоверчиво произнесла Мидори.- Этого тебе хватит?

- Нет,- честно признался Вань-Вань.- Но ты ведь все равно не сможешь его выследить. Тут нужен опыт, который нарабатывается годами... От тебя, я так думаю, он уйдет и с закрытыми глазами!

* * *

><p>Вспомнив самодовольный вид Вань-Ваня, девушка насмешливо фыркнула. Знал бы он, как часто ей приходилось заниматься выслеживанием раньше... там, в других мирах! Но не рассказывать же об этом всем подряд...<p>

И вот теперь она вынуждена была сидеть в этих самых развалинах и дожидаться Сейдзи, который, по расчетам старого охранника, должен был сегодня опять удрать с базы.

Вот только, почему-то, Мидори никак не могла успокоиться.

От разговора с Вань-Ванем на душе у нее остался неприятный осадок, который никак не желал исчезать. И, чем больше она размышляла, тем больше ей казалось, что старый охранник явно что-то не договаривал...

Девушка брезгливо передернула плечами. Интуиция, которой она всегда безоговорочно доверяла, была к ней на этот раз совершенно безжалостна.

- Скверно,- буркнула себе под нос Мидори, разобравшись, наконец, в своих предположениях.- Кажется, меня просто пытаются использовать! Да-а... давно я так глупо не попадалась! Что-то я расслабилась совсем...

К тому же, директор Сегимура, которого недолюбливал почти весь персонал базы, проявил интерес к Сейдзи. Любому было известно, что теперь у провинившегося будут крупные неприятности. Он мог даже потерять работу.

- Ладно,- недолго думая, решила Мидори.- Просто скажу, что не видела его здесь. Мог же Сейдзи, по дороге сюда, куда-нибудь свернуть? Да запросто! Все, хватить тут торчать, надо возвращаться на базу.

Девушка встала и собралась уже покинуть свое укрытие, как вдруг услышала быстро приближающиеся хлопки крыльев: больших, мощных и... перепончатых!

- Не может быть!- ахнула она и припала к отверстию, недавно проделанному ею в заросшем окне.- Это же... дракон?

На пристань тяжело опустился огромный темно-коричневый дракон. Он вцепился когтями в бетонное покрытие, насквозь проткнув толстые плиты, и неторопливо сложил крылья. В каждом его движении чувствовалась уверенность невероятно сильного существа.

Оглядевшись, он недовольно покачал головой и хрипло произнес:

- Опять этот мальчишка опаздывает! А ведь говорил, что у него срочное дело...

Мидори очень удивилась. Звуки, издаваемые драконом, не были словами, но она, почему-то, все понимала!

- Не ворчи, Хорио!- неожиданно раздался знакомый голос, и из-за маяка вышел... Сейдзи!- Я давно уже здесь...

«Не может быть!- невольно похолодела Мидори.- Нет, ну когда же он успел?».

- Ты опять спал?- низко наклонившись к нему, снисходительно поинтересовался дракон.

- Угу,- зевнув, кивнул тот.- Дома почти совсем поспать не удается... В той книге, которую ты мне подкинул, так много старых иероглифов, что приходится заниматься даже по ночам...

Сейдзи подошел к Хорио и дружески хлопнул его рукой по защитному щитку на груди, до которого едва сумел дотянуться.

- Ну, как твои дела, старина?- по-свойски поинтересовался он.- Все в порядке?

- А что со мной будет?- усмехнувшись, ответил дракон.- Лучше скажи, как там продвигается перевод книги?

- Двигается, куда же он денется?- вздохнул Сейдзи и потянулся.- Вот только медленно.

- Не тяни с этим,- строго произнес Хорио.- А теперь говори, зачем ты меня вызвал?

- Похоже... Нет, я уверен,- Сейдзи мгновенно стал серьезным,- что на базе что-то затевается... В мастерские уже несколько раз завозили оборудование, так или иначе, связанное с искривлением пространства.

- Вот как?- заинтересовался дракон.- Можешь узнать подробнее?

- Могу попытаться,- согласился Сейдзи и тут же с сомнением добавил.- Хотя пробраться в корпуса ремонтников без специального пропуска почти невозможно...

Дракон задумался только на секунду.

- Ускорь перевод,- уверенно приказал он, снова раскрывая крылья.- А с мастерскими пока не связывайся.

- Ты уверен, что книга важнее?- скривился Сейдзи, которому вовсе не хотелось опять возиться с иероглифами.- Может, мне стоит сначала пробраться...

- Я же сказал - переводи!- грозно оборвал его Хорио и добавил гораздо мягче.- Раз за тобой следят, нет смысла так рисковать. К тому же, я, кажется, догадываюсь, что они там собирают...

- Догадываешься?- удивленно переспросил Сейдзи.- И что же это?

- Мм...- нерешительно протянул дракон.- Сначала я должен кое-что проверить...- и вдруг встрепенулся.- И знаешь, что? А переведи-ка ты, братец мой, самую последнюю главу этой книги!

- Только последнюю?- на всякий случай решил уточнить Сейдзи.

- Да, а про остальные пока забудь,- подтвердил Хорио.

Дракон с достоинством развернулся, неспешно расправил крылья и резко ими взмахнул. Небольшие вихри из поднятого с пристани песка разлетелись во все стороны.

Стараясь защитить глаза, Мидори отпрянула от окна, но вездесущая пыль все-таки пробралась ей в нос, отчего страшно захотелось чихнуть. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, она прислушалась к голосам за окном.

- Жди меня здесь через неделю,- раздался голос Хорио.- Смотри, будь осторожен и не выдай себя из-за какой-нибудь глупости, Тору!

«Кто?»- не поверила своим ушам Мидори.

И, так и не сумев удержаться, громко чихнула.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 9. Часть 2.**

К счастью, в этот самый момент Хорио решил взлететь, и все остальные звуки просто потонули в мощных хлопках его крыльев.

Неожиданно, сквозь поднятый драконом шум прорвался встревоженный крик Тору:

- Берегись!

Позже Мидори долго удивлялась, почему она ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что это предупреждение было предназначено именно ей? Но в тот момент она, не раздумывая, бросилась на пол и, на всякий случай, прикрыла голову руками.

И вовремя.

Страшный удар потряс старые стены, и на вжавшуюся в землю девушку дождем посыпались мелкие камни, песок и обрывки растений. Когда все затихло, Мидори подняла голову и осторожно огляделась. И чуть не вскрикнула от удивления.

Стена, обращенная к причалу, почти полностью исчезла! Неведомая сила сорвала с места верхнюю часть старой кирпичной кладки и отбросила ее на десяток метров вбок.

Но не это так сильно поразило девушку.

На оставшейся части стены, словно птица на заборе, сидел человек, облик которого показался Мидори и очень знакомым, и совершенно чужим одновременно. Этот «знакомый незнакомец» очень внимательно глядел на нее. Казалось, его забавляло замешательство девушки. Наконец, он не выдержал и улыбнулся так, что она сразу его узнала.

«Не может быть,- пораженно подумала Мидори.- Неужели, это - Сейдзи?».

Не мудрено, что она так долго не могла понять, кто находился перед ней! Ведь у того Сейдзи, которого она хорошо знала, волосы были черными. А сейчас его голову украшала темно-серая «грива» с яркими белыми кончиками. И даже его карие глаза сменили свой обычный цвет на желтый и загадочно мерцали в сгустившихся сумерках золотистыми искорками.

Мидори сразу узнала эту «расцветку», и у нее не осталось больше никаких сомнений. Со стены на нее пристально и чуть насмешливо смотрел Тору.

Довольно долго они молча разглядывали друг друга.

Наконец, Тору решил прервать эту затянувшуюся игру в «гляделки». Он спрыгнул со стены и подошел к девушке.

- Перемирие?- предложил Тору, протягивая ей руку.

- Что?- растерялась от неожиданности Мидори.

- Я ясно ощущаю, что ты сердишься,- чуть прикрыв глаза, произнес он.- И еще... мечтаешь поколотить меня...

- Догадливый ты, однако!- проворчала девушка, пожалев, что не сообразила вовремя скрыть свои эмоции.

Внезапно Тору насторожился и замер, напряженно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Потом, ни слова не говоря, он подхватил Мидори на руки и... взлетел! Пока они поднимались вверх, девушка ясно слышала хлопки крыльев за его спиной, но, как ни старалась, увидеть их не смогла. Набрав высоту, Тору резко спланировал вниз и опустился на пристань, довольно далеко от того места, где только что пряталась Мидори.

Не успели ноги девушки снова коснуться земли, как уцелевшая стена ее недавнего укрытия медленно наклонилась и с треском обрушилась внутрь, подняв в воздух густое облако пыли.

- Как ты узнал, что она упадет?- поразилась она, с удивлением взглянув на Тору, который умудрился уже дважды спасти ей жизнь за один вечер.

- Я услышал, как сдвинулось с места ее основание,- объяснил он.- После такого удара фундамент раскрошился, и шансов устоять у стены не было...

- А что... кхе... вообще произошло?- закашлявшись от долетевшей до нее пыли, поинтересовалась Мидори.- Было похоже, что в дом грузовик врезался...

- А! Это старина Хорио постарался,- усмехнулся Тору.- Он, когда взлетал, зацепился за что-то... И чуть не упал!

- Ну, и что?- не поняла она.

- Вот и пришлось ему ударить по земле хвостом, чтобы выровняться,- терпеливо объяснил он.- Тебе повезло, что твое укрытие Хорио задел только вскользь...

По спине девушки пробежал холодок. Ей не хотелось даже представлять себе, что бы было, если бы Тору не предупредил ее раньше и не помог бы сейчас...

- Э-э... Спасибо, Тору,- искренне поблагодарила его Мидори.

«Но за все остальное ты у меня еще получишь!»- пообещала она ему мысленно.

- Зови меня лучше Сейдзи,- поморщившись, попросил Тору.- Мне так больше нравится.

- А что не так с «Тору»?- полюбопытствовала девушка.

- Это, скорее, прозвище,- неохотно пояснил он.- Меня так дразнили на том острове, на котором Хорио в Старейшинах ходит.

- Ладно, мне так даже и привычней,- согласно кивнула Мидори,- вот только ты на Сейдзи сейчас мало похож... Убрал бы ты свою драконью «сущность» поглубже!

Сейдзи как-то грустно усмехнулся, а потом обернулся к заливу и глубоко втянул носом воздух.

- Будет дождь,- уверенно произнес он,

Мидори недоверчиво взглянула на безоблачное небо, сплошь усеянное яркими звездами. Откуда тут взяться дождю?

- Через пару часов,- словно прочитав ее мысли, продолжил Сейдзи,- западный ветер пригонит сюда облака. Идем, я покажу тебе, где можно дождаться утра и при этом не намокнуть...

* * *

><p>Мидори удобно устроилась у костра, разведенного за старым маяком, и с удовольствием уплетала жареную рыбу.<p>

Сейдзи, сидевший напротив нее, тщетно пытался вытащить из своей мокрой «гривы» запутавшиеся в ней водоросли. Он шипел от боли и очень эмоционально бормотал что-то на совершенно незнакомом наречии.

Поняв, что больше в нее не влезет ни кусочка, девушка с сожалением вздохнула и отправилась мыть руки. Вода у берега была теплой, как парное молоко, и Мидори с трудом подавила в себе желание искупаться. Конечно, вокруг уже ничего не было видно, но...

Она вспомнила, как Сейдзи, когда уже совсем стемнело, отправился добывать ей ужин. Оставив ее разводить костер, он, обернувшись драконом, почти без всплеска скрылся под водой.

Мидори, будучи дочерью Хаку, и сама хорошо плавала, но погрузиться в ночной океан ей даже в голову никогда не приходило! Да и что там можно было разглядеть в полной темноте? Поэтому она очень удивилась, когда через полчаса Сейдзи выбрался на берег, весь увешанный водорослями, и с двумя крупными рыбинами в зубах.

Умывшись, Мидори вернулась к костру, где «рыбак» все еще воевал с застрявшими в «гриве» растениями.

- Как тут все запутано!- вздохнула она, помогая ему выбирать из волос обрывки бурых водорослей.- Почему ты не вернешь себе полностью человеческий облик? Было бы проще освободить тебя от этого «украшения»...

- Я бы рад,- буркнул он.- Но, с недавних пор, мне стало гораздо труднее удерживать форму человека! И теперь я вынужден хотя бы один день в неделю проводить здесь вот в таком виде, чтобы случайно не превратиться в дракона на базе...

- С тобой что-то произошло?- предположила Мидори.- Не помню, чтобы ты раньше так часто сбегал с базы...

- Раньше этого и не было,- подтвердил Сейдзи.- А виновато во всем твое кольцо! Оно слишком сильное... Уй! Отпусти мои волосы!

Но девушка уже обеими руками вцепилась в его «гриву».

- А зачем ты его украл?- негодовала она.- А ну, верни мне его, воришка несчастный!

- Украл? Я?- искренне удивился Сейдзи.- Это же был честный обмен... Ой! Да не дергай ты так! Ты еще скажи, что ничего не знаешь о Примерке Крыльев!

- О чем?- чуть ослабив хватку, переспросила Мидори.- Какая еще «примерка»?

Сейдзи, воспользовавшись моментом, вывернулся из ее рук и отскочил в сторону, взъерошив изрядно пострадавшую «гриву».

- Ты что – серьезно ничего не знаешь?- недоверчиво покосился на нее он.- Вот темнота-то! А еще среди книг работаешь...

- Да откуда мне знать?- возмутилась девушка.- В Хранилище же нет ни одной книги о драконах Терры!- она на секунду задумалась.- Ну, разве что - детская...

Неожиданно глаза Мидори округлились.

- Постой-постой...- смущенно пробормотала она, вспомнив содержание сказки «Принцесса и Дракон».- Ты сказал: «Примерка Крыльев»?

Сейдзи хитро сощурился и кивнул.

- Не может быть...- нервно усмехнулась девушка и вдруг вспылила.- Зачем ты это сделал?

- Ты о чем?- не понял он.

Мидори торопливо оторвала пластырь, толстым слоем намотанный на безымянный палец правой руки. И в отблесках пламени костра ярко сверкнуло золотое колечко.

- Ты что – отдал мне свое обручальное кольцо?- дрогнувшим от волнения голосом проговорила она.- Да еще забрал мое! Это... это же означает... брачный договор?

- Да-а...- разочарованно протянул Сейдзи.- Книжка тебе, похоже, попалась совсем детская! Для малышей из детского сада, наверное... Какой еще брачный договор? Это же всего лишь обручение!

- А какая разница?- возмутилась Мидори.- Кольцами-то мы обменялись...

- Да не паникуй ты так,- усмехнулся он.- Ты же человек! И твое кольцо просто не подходит для брачного договора драконов.

- А ведь верно,- немного успокоившись, согласилась девушка.- Но... тогда я не понимаю, почему же ты назвал этот обмен обручением?

- Потому что мое-то кольцо действительно обручальное,- с досадой вздохнул Сейдзи.- И, раз оно у тебя, то это означает, что я предложил тебе стать моей женой, а ты согласилась подумать... И как это, по-твоему, можно назвать по-другому?

- Кончай шутить...- не очень уверенно возразила Мидори, щеки которой, вопреки желанию хозяйки, сильно покраснели.- Ты же никогда не интересовался мной! Зачем же тебе понадобилось делать из меня невесту?..

Он хмуро взглянул на нее.

- Можно подумать,- недовольно проговорил он,- что у меня был выбор. Вот, смотри!

И Сейдзи показал на забинтованную кисть своей правой руки. Немного повозившись с узелком, он начал разматывать сильно потрепанный бинт.

- Честно говоря,- продолжил Сейдзи, постепенно освобождая руку.- Я вовсе не собирался брать твое кольцо. Мне просто захотелось дотронуться до него еще раз. Откуда же мне было знать, что, от одного моего прикосновения, оно исчезнет с твоей руки и сразу же появится на моей?

- Да ну?- недоверчиво усмехнулась Мидори.

- Не веришь?- на удивление спокойно отозвался Сейдзи.- Понимаю, на твоем месте я бы тоже не поверил. Но это еще не все.

- Ну-ну,- насмешливо поторопила его девушка. У нее все еще не было причин доверять ему, но, все-таки, ей было интересно.

Сейдзи только вздохнул и терпеливо продолжил:

- Как только твое кольцо оказалось у меня, вокруг нас образовался светящийся купол,- неохотно произнес он, уже не рассчитывая, что ему поверят,- который не давал мне отойти от тебя ни на шаг.

«Барьер у Кольца Договора?- мысленно ахнула Мидори.- Хм... А что? Очень даже может быть. В конце концов, это же подарок Золотого Дракона!».

- И как же ты выбрался?- с нескрываемым интересом спросила она.

- Ну...- Сейдзи даже немного сбился, почувствовав, что враждебность Мидори вдруг полностью исчезла.- Я, можно так сказать, неожиданно получил подсказку.

- От кого?- девушка нетерпеливо подалась вперед.

- Не от «кого», а от «чего»,- поправил ее Сейдзи.- От своего кольца.

- Как это?

- Мм... Как бы тебе объяснить?- задумался он.- Ты же не дракон, все-таки...

- А ты попробуй!- чуть не рассмеялась Мидори.- Я понятливая!

- Оно словно бы запело,- попытался подобрать слова Сейдзи.- Вдруг зазвучало высоким, пронзительным звуком, а потом сорвалось с моего крыла и подкатилось к твоей руке.

- С крыла?- удивилась Милдри.- Ты держишь такую важную вещь в таком ненадежном месте?

- Что значит «ненадежном»?- возмутился Сейдзи.- Оно же всегда там находится! И снять его с когтя, защищающего сгиб крыла, можно только при обручении, после сложного ритуала...

- Вот как?- понимающе произнесла девушка.- Значит, случайно упасть оно не могло?

- Гхм... Ну, да!- Сейдзи взял себя в руки.- И, как только мое кольцо оказалось на твоем пальце, купол исчез, и я смог, наконец-то, покинуть пещеру.

Последний оборот грязной тряпочки, бывшей когда-то белоснежным бинтом, упал на землю. И Мидори увидела на руке Сейдзи сильно распухший палец с глубоко врезавшимся в него зеленым кольцом.

- Бедолага,- невольно посочувствовала ему девушка.- Больно, наверное... Но это же не мое кольцо! Мое было из гладкого камня, а это – словно из ниточек сплетено...

- Да, твое кольцо сильно изменилось,- подтвердил он.- Стоило ему коснуться меня, как оно приняло эту форму. Вот если бы и его размер стал бы чуть побольше...

- Н-да, оно тебе явно мало!- согласилась с ним девушка, осторожно касаясь своего Кольца Договора.

- Не трогай его!- внезапно воскликнул Сейдзи.

Но было уже поздно. Их кольца с легким звоном соединились.

- Кто тебя просил?- возмущенно начал он, но вдруг замер. Кольцо больше не пережимало его палец, и даже отек успел исчезнуть!

- Так ведь лучше?- улыбнулась Мидори.

- Да, так гораздо удобнее,- согласился Сейдзи.- Но проблема совсем не в этом. Знаешь, что ты натворила?

Мидори отрицательно покачала головой. Да что может случиться от соединения колец?

- Ты, дорогая моя,- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- Запустила «Примерку Крыльев». Теперь ты действительно стала моей невестой. С чем тебя и поздравляю!

- Не морочь мне голову!- возразила она.- Мы же можем расторгнуть обручение, верно? Должен же быть способ не заключать этот брак... И ты, наверное, его хорошо знаешь. А ну, давай, колись!

- Способ-то есть,- согласно кивнул он.- И не слишком сложный.

- Ну же, не тяни!

- Чтобы отказаться от брака со мной, ты должна будешь вернуть мне мое кольцо...- начал он.

- Всего-то?- обрадовано перебила его девушка.- Ну, так забирай его, хоть сейчас!

Она нетерпеливо дернула кольцо со своего пальца и чуть не взвыла от боли. Кольцо словно приросло к ее коже и сниматься не желало.

- Даже не пытайся, торопыжка,- усмехнувшись, посоветовал Сейдзи.- Сейчас оно не снимется.

- А когда... Ох, больно-то как!- девушка потрясла рукой.- Когда можно будет от него избавиться?

- После того, как закончится время «Примерки Крыльев»,- ответил Сейдзи.- Это, примерно, через год.

- Издеваешься?- воскликнула Мидори.- Целый год ждать?

- А кто виноват?- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- Если бы ты не соединила наши кольца, то срок вышел бы через три месяца. А теперь придется тебе не просто примерить мои крылья, а полностью перенять все, на что я способен...

Мидори со стоном схватилась руками за голову и принялась нервно вышагивать вдоль берега, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Было похоже, что она ругает себя последними словами.

Сейдзи с любопытством смотрел на рассерженную девушку. Впервые он не мог понять, с кем его так близко столкнула жизнь?

Он предполагал, что кольцо, из-за которого все началось, могло принадлежать какому-нибудь неизвестному или просто редкому виду драконов. И Мидори, скорее всего, где-то нашла его. Но у какого клана обручальные кольца способны вытворять такие «фокусы»?

Все бы сразу встало на свои места, если бы девушка сама была драконом. Но, с другой стороны, она совершенно ничего не знала о жизни драконов, иначе не натворила бы столько глупостей сразу.

Сейдзи просто терялся в догадках.

Мидори, между тем, уже не ходила, а носилась по берегу, время от времени, подпрыгивая или кувыркаясь. Наконец, запыхавшаяся, с ног до головы усыпанная песком, но абсолютно спокойная девушка опять подошла к нему и решительно потребовала:

- Рассказывай!

- О чем?

- О «Примерке Крыльев», разумеется,- сосредоточенно, без тени улыбки произнесла она.- И постарайся ничего не пропустить!

В ее глазах на мгновение вспыхнуло зеленое пламя.

Сейдзи невольно насторожился.

«Неужели, она – дракон?- поразился он,- Нет, наверное, показалось. Это, должно быть, всего лишь отблески костра...».

На нос Мидори упала крупная капля. Девушка невольно ойкнула и взглянула вверх.

С беззвездного неба на спящую землю почти неслышно начал падать дождь. И только раскаленные угли недовольно шипели, когда на них попадали прохладные, почти невесомые «слезы» неба.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 10. Часть 1.**

В незапамятные времена, когда горы только еще поднимались из недр Терры, бурно формировавшей свой облик, вдоль всего побережья Пасти Террозавра простиралось ровное как стол плато, напоминавшее огромный кусок пирога, забытый здесь каким-то рассеянным великаном.

Пока горы продолжали свой рост, всю округу почти постоянно сотрясали сильнейшие землетрясения. И, однажды, плато не выдержало и раскололось на множество частей. А в тех местах, где через него пролегли многочисленные извилистые разломы, со временем образовался запутанный лабиринт ущелий.

По одному из них неспешно летели два темно-серых дракона.

Они двигались друг за другом, стараясь держаться поближе к дну, по которому несла к океану свои холодные воды бурная горная речка.

Ущелье было глубоким и очень узким, но у самой воды его стены расходились в стороны, давая достаточно простора для размаха крыльев дракона.

Вот поэтому Сейдзи и выбрал этот путь.

Он летел первым, ловко лавируя между острыми выступами скал, а в самых узких местах «заваливался» на крыло и проскальзывал боком, едва не задевая воду в реке.

Мидори следовала за ним, повторяя все его маневры и изо всех сил стараясь не отстать. Но ее новое драконье тело оказалось норовистым, как необъезженный конь, и управляться с ним ей было нелегко.

«Долго еще?- устало подумала она, едва увернувшись от очередной скалы.- Так я скоро точно во что-нибудь врежусь...».

Словно услышав ее мысли, Сейдзи резко затормозил и опустился прямо в реку, погрузившись в воду по самый живот. Мидори оказалась совершенно неготовой к такому повороту дела и, беспорядочно захлопав крыльями, с испуганным рыком свалилась ему на спину.

- Забыла, где у тебя тормоз?- съехидничал он и, сложив крылья, встряхнулся. Мидори, неожиданно потерявшая опору, скатилась с него и с шумным всплеском упала в воду.

- Предупреждать же надо!- недовольно проворчала она, вставая и отряхиваясь так, что ее «жениха» окатило брызгами с ног до головы.- Вредина...

- Дальше пойдем пешком,- скомандовал Сейдзи, выбираясь на берег.

- Превращаться в людей будем?- все еще хмуро спросила Мидори, на самом деле, чувствовавшая огромное облегчение оттого, что больше не надо лететь по этому извилистому лабиринту.

- Простудиться хочешь?- обернувшись, удивленно произнес он.- Для человека здесь слишком сыро и холодно...

Спорить с этим очевидным фактом девушка не собиралась. Она тоже вылезла из воды и, тяжело вздохнув, поплелась догонять ушедшего вперед Сейдзи.

Ущелье постепенно становилось все уже и уже, и, в конце концов, превратилось в настоящий туннель. Солнце, конечно же, не могло пробиться сквозь каменную толщу, но иногда его лучи все же проникали через редкие трещины в своде, и тогда темноту разрезали прозрачные потоки живого света.

Мидори уже казалось, что они целую вечность бредут по скользким, заросшим мхом камням, и что это путешествие никогда не закончится, когда впереди, после очередного поворота, вспыхнул долгожданный свет.

- Ну, наконец-то!- облегченно произнес Сейдзи и ускорил шаг.- Соберись, Мидори, мы почти на месте.

Вскоре, драконы выбрались из темного туннеля на ярко освещенный солнцем каменистый берег небольшого залива, словно зажатого между неприступными скалами, отвесными уступами уходившими прямо в воду.

- Отлично!- удовлетворенно произнес Сейдзи, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам.- Похоже, люди сюда еще не добрались...

Мидори в изнеможении растянулась в тени ближайшей скалы.

- А ты неплохо держишься,- с уважением произнес он,- для человека. Я удивлен.

Девушка фыркнула.

- Просто я упрямая,- усмехнувшись, проговорила она.- Но, честно говоря, я еле справляюсь с твоими «крыльями».

- Тогда тебе лучше отдохнуть,- предложил ей Сейдзи.- А я отправлюсь на разведку! Посмотрю, нет ли чего-нибудь съедобного в этом заливе...

- Эй!- тут же вскинулась Мидори.- Ты же обещал, что в этот раз и меня возьмешь с собой на подводную охоту...

- Да какой из тебя сейчас охотник?- резонно возразил он.- Ты же едва лапы таскаешь! Жди меня здесь, я скоро вернусь.

И Сейдзи, обернувшись водным драконом, скрылся под водой.

- Вот это правильно,- одобрительно пробормотала девушка, проводив его задумчивым взглядом.- Незачем волновать местных жителей...

Вздохнув, она завалилась на спину и подняла вверх уставшие лапы. Немного полюбовавшись на свои когтистые конечности, Мидори вдруг улыбнулась.

- Здорово!- довольно произнесла она.- Я снова могу быть драконом и подниматься в небо... И, похоже, еще много чего могу... Вот только знать бы еще – что именно?

На самом деле, девушка просто сгорала от любопытства. Ведь прошел уже целый месяц с начала «Примерки Крыльев», а ее «жених» что-то не спешил делиться с ней своими способностями.

Правда, Мидори пока что вполне хватало проблем с телом дракона, которое она от него получила. Оно оказалось настолько сильным, что ей было невероятно трудно сдерживать его мощь.

- Хорошо, что хоть превращаться в дракона научил,- усмехнулась она.- Вот ведь, скрытный какой тип попался... Жалко ему, что ли? Сам-то любым драконом Терры притвориться может!

Почувствовав жажду, Мидори решила вернуться к речке. Чтобы подняться на все еще дрожащие от усталости лапы, ей пришлось даже помочь себе крыльями.

- Красота!- невольно восхитилась она, жмурясь от серебристых бликов на их темно-серой поверхности.- Пожалуй, в «Примерке Крыльев» есть свои плюсы...

Пока Мидори развлекалась с крыльями, то складывая их, то снова раскрывая, идти к туннелю ей уже расхотелось.

«Зачем куда-то ходить, если воды хватает в свежей рыбе?»- лениво подумала она и снова улеглась в тени, ожидая возвращения Сейдзи с добычей.

Время тянулось медленно, и девушка опять вспомнила тот разговор в порту...

Той ночью они укрылись от дождя в уцелевшей комнате старого маяка. - Рассказывай!- снова потребовала она у своего «жениха».- Что такое эта «Примерка Крыльев»?

- Почти забытый способ заключения брака,- ответил он.- Его используют только тогда, когда жених и невеста из разных кланов...

- Да зачем он вообще нужен?- все еще не понимала Мидори.- Подумаешь, из разных кланов они... Могли бы просто организовать новый клан и спокойно жить дальше!

- Да?- усмехнулся в ответ Сейдзи.- А если жених - Водный дракон, а невеста - из клана Воинов неба, например?

- А... э... хм...- растерянно промямлила девушка.- А разве так бывает?

- Может, и не бывает,- согласился он,- но ты только представь себе, что почувствует дракон, привыкший к бескрайнему небу и яркому солнцу, если его сразу и навсегда загнать под воду, да еще и отнять возможность дышать воздухом...

- Это же ужасно...- вынуждена была признать она.- Я бы точно не согласилась на такое! Мм... а чем тут может помочь эта ваша «примерка»?

- Как это «чем»?- искренне удивился Сейдзи.- Разве непонятно из названия? Девушка, «примерив» крылья жениха, на некоторое время превратится в точно такого же дракона, как и он.

- О!- вдруг заинтересовалась Мидори.- Она получит его внешность и способности?

- Внешность получит обязательно,- подтвердил он.- А вот из способностей – только пару основных. Ну, например, у невесты из клана Воинов неба крылья совсем исчезнут, но зато появятся жабры, плавники и ласты... И она три месяца будет жить под водой и думать, зачем ей все это надо... Или - полгода, если ей захочется пройти «примерку» по полной программе.

Мидори тут же встрепенулась и налетела на него.

- Полгода?- воскликнула она.- Ты сказал – полгода?

- Да, это обычный срок...

- А почему тогда мне для этого нужен целый год?- поинтересовалась Мидори.- Или у тебя способностей в два раза больше, чем у других?

- Но ты же человек!- напомнил он, щелкнув ее по носу.- Полгода потребуется только на то, чтобы из тебя дракона сделать... такого же, как я.

- Эй!- возмутилась она, потирая пострадавший нос, и вдруг заинтересовалась.- А из какого клана ты, Сейдзи?

- Из клана Странников,- медленно произнес он, словно все еще сомневаясь, а стоит ли это говорить?

- Хм...- озадаченно протянула Мидори.- Это звучит так, будто бы у вас нет своего дома...

- Угадала,- все еще неохотно подтвердил он.- На всей Терре нет такого места, которое можно было бы назвать нашим поселением.

- А где же вы тогда живете?

- Среди других кланов, где же еще?- снова усмехнулся он и, подумав, добавил.- Да, и вот еще что, Мидори...

- Что?

- Надеюсь, ты и так понимаешь, что о том, что мы драконы, людям лучше не знать?

- Мог бы и не напоминать...- обиженно фыркнула Мидори.- Это же очевидно!

- А вот о том, что мы Странники,- Сейдзи стал очень серьезен,- не должен знать ни один дракон!

- Это еще почему?

- Потом поймешь, а пока просто запомни это хорошенько.

Но с того дня Сейдзи словно воды в рот набрал. Он часто был задумчив и поначалу вообще избегал встреч со своей «невестой». Но когда выяснилось, что Хорио так и не появился в порту в назначенное им же самим время, Сейдзи, неожиданно, сам взялся за обучение Мидори.

Он начал каждый вечер уводить ее с базы в какое-нибудь укромное место и заставлял до упада тренироваться.

Обычно, они долго бродили по окрестностям, старательно изображая влюбленную пару, чтобы проверить – а не увязался ли за ними «хвост»? И только убедившись, что их никто не видит, Сейдзи становился драконом сам и помогал превратиться Мидори, которая долго не могла сообразить, как же можно сменить облик, не используя заклинаний?

А после того, как они начали устраивать дальние вылазки на все выходные, Мидори стала ловить на себе насмешливые и осуждающие взгляды сотрудников базы. Нетрудно было догадаться, что приходило им на ум. Девушку все это страшно смущало, но она продолжала делать вид, что ничего не замечает.

К удивлению Мидори, Сейдзи эти перешептывания за их спинами совершенно не волновали. Наоборот, он, похоже, решил ей помочь и начал открыто ухаживать за ней: встречал, провожал... Он был на удивление внимателен, вежлив и проводил с ней все свое свободное время.

И постепенно во взглядах женской половины сотрудников базы осуждение сменилось откровенной завистью и тихой тоской по чему-то несбыточному, но очень желанному.

Но за воротами базы характер Сейдзи резко менялся. Он снова становился очень собранным и немногословным, а во время тренировок безжалостно гонял свою «невесту», придираясь к каждой мелочи.

Мидори тяжело вздохнула. Пить хотелось страшно, а Сейдзи почему-то задерживался. Кое-как доковыляв до речки, она с жадностью припала к воде.

«Сегодня он превзошел сам себя,- наслаждаясь каждым глотком холодной воды, подумала она.- Такой длинный переход устроил...».

Но, на самом деле, девушка была очень довольна. Благодаря изматывающим тренировкам, она научилась мгновенно превращаться в дракона, просто подумав об этом. И, самое главное, сегодня ее строгий тренер впервые позволил ей взлететь!

Внезапно, Мидори, насторожив уши, оторвалась от воды и повернулась к заливу.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 10. Часть 2.**

Как обычно, Мидори почувствовала приближение Сейдзи задолго до того, как смогла увидеть его своими глазами. Он был еще далеко, у входа в залив, но мчался к берегу так быстро, насколько это вообще возможно под водой.

«Кажется, он сильно чем-то встревожен»,- поняла Мидори, всем своим существом настроившись на его «волну».

Нет, до чтения мыслей дело пока еще не доходило, но все его чувства и эмоции она определяла безошибочно. Вообще-то, с одной стороны, ей это даже нравилось, но вот то, что и от Сейдзи тоже ничего утаить было нельзя, девушку несколько смущало.

Сейдзи, не замедляя хода, вырвался из воды словно ракета, запущенная с подводной лодки. Поспешно вернув себе свой обычный облик, он опустился на берег, где его уже поджидала сильно проголодавшаяся Мидори.

- Что, в океане рыба кончилась?- попыталась съязвить она, увидев, что он прилетел с пустыми лапами.- И где ты пропадал так долго?

Но Сейдзи, не обращая внимания на ее упреки, вдруг поднялся на задние лапы, вытянул вверх шею и насторожил уши. Это было так забавно, что девушка улыбнулась.

- Что ты делаешь?- забыв про голод, полюбопытствовала она.

- Разве ты не слышишь?- нетерпеливо спросил Сейдзи.- Такой странный звук... Он идет... оттуда!- и он показал на поверхность плато, возвышавшегося над их головами.- Эй! А что это с тобой?

Мидори, у которой слух был теперь так же хорош, как и у него, стояла, раскрыв рот от удивления, не в силах поверить собственным ушам. Этот мерный, пульсирующий звук... Да откуда он здесь взялся?

- Прячемся!- скомандовала она.- Быстро!

И, ухватив своего «жениха» зубами за загривок, Мидори потянула его за собой.

- Пусти!- возмутился он.- Я и сам могу идти!

- Тогда поторопись!- разжав зубы, посоветовала она и скрылась под сводами туннеля. И там, уже не спрашивая его разрешения, Мидори вернула себе форму человека и спряталась за выступ скалы. Сейдзи, невольно поддавшись ее серьезности, решил тоже присоединиться к ней.

Тревожный звук быстро приближался.

- Ну, надо же!- с досадой вздохнула Мидори.- И где они его только откопали?

- Ты знаешь, что это такое?- изумился Сейдзи.

- Неприятности,- еще раз вздохнула девушка.- И очень крупные...

- А если подробнее?

- Я, конечно, могу ошибаться,- не очень уверенно произнесла она,- но мне кажется, что сюда летит вертолет.

- Верто... что?

- Вертолет,- повторила Мидори.- Пра-пра-прадедушка наших гравилетов. Машина такая с винтом наверху. Подожди, сейчас сам увидишь!

Небольшая тень на секунду закрыла от них солнце, и над заливом, плавно развернувшись, зависла небольшая двухместная «стрекоза».

- Никогда таких летающих штук не видел,- в глазах Сейдзи читалось любопытство вперемешку с восхищением.

- И чему ты так радуешься?- горестно вздохнула Мидори.- Он же садиться собирается! Уходить надо, пока нас не нашли...

- Это военные?- быстро спросил он.

- Нет,- ответила она.- Всего лишь - прогулочная машина.

- Интересно, и откуда ты все это знаешь?- подозрительно спросил Сейдзи, не отрывая взгляда от диковинной машины, которая медленно опускалась на самую широкую часть побережья.

- В Хранилище полно старых фильмов о Земле,- отмахнулась Мидори.- Я же тебе говорю, уходить надо!

- Ну, уж нет!- решительно заявил он.- Сначала я должен узнать, что они здесь забыли. Тем более, что один из них - Масато!

- Где?- Мидори чуть не выпрыгнула из-за скалы. Сейдзи едва успел поймать ее.

- С ума сошла?- сердито произнес он.- Так нас точно заметят!

- Прости,- извинилась она.- Похоже, ты прав... А кто второй?

- Кажется, я видел его раньше на нашей базе,- произнес Сейдзи, вглядываясь во второго гостя, только что покинувшего кабину вертолета.- Вроде бы он работает в национальном исследовательском центре на материке.

- Слушай,- вдруг забеспокоилась Мидори.- Мне кажется, или они направляются к нам?

Сейдзи кинул быстрый взгляд на приближающихся мужчин. Они уверенно шли прямо к туннелю. Напарник Масато нес в руках небольшую плоскую коробочку, с которой они оба не спускали глаз.

- Плохо дело,- пробормотал Сейдзи.- Надо уносить ноги...

- И как же?- нервно усмехнулась девушка.- Уже поздно! Они слишком близко...

- А мы все-таки попытаемся...

Сейдзи прислонился спиной к стене туннеля и протянул Мидори руку.

- Подойди,- скомандовал он.- Так... Теперь повернись ко мне спиной.

- Ты что задумал?

- Помолчи и встань ближе,- потребовал он и, когда она оказалась рядом, обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе.

- Эй, ты что?- дернулась Мидори, но не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр. Хватка у ее «жениха» была железная.

- Успокойся!- чуть повысил голос Сейдзи.- Как только я скажу, сделаешь вместе со мной три шага назад!

В его интонации было что-то такое, что все страхи мигом улетучились из головы девушки, и она перестала сопротивляться. И только тут до нее, наконец, дошло.

- Куда?- ахнула она.- Там же стена!

- Не думай об этом, просто доверься мне,- посоветовал он.- И... лучше бы тебе сейчас закрыть глаза.

Мидори, растерявшись окончательно, выполнила последнее указание, но ее сердце от волнения билось как сумасшедшее.

- Готова?- услышала она за спиной спокойный голос Сейдзи и кивнула.- Тогда начинаем! Один...

Они отступила на шаг назад, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления!

- Два!- считал Сейдзи.

И снова - никакого препятствия сзади!

- Три...

Еще один шаг в пустоту.

- Можешь открыть глаза,- негромко произнес он,- только не шуми. Наши гости совсем близко.

Девушка с опаской приоткрыла крепко зажмуренные веки и... чуть не расплакалась! На какой-то миг ей показалось, что она снова очутилась в темноте Портала Перехода в тот самый момент, когда окружающий мир только начинает проявляться. Но это почти забытое ощущение Прохода между мирами быстро исчезло, уступив место реальности.

Мидори не сомневалась, что они находятся внутри каменной стены туннеля. Вот только окружавший их гранит почему-то полностью утратил свою природную структуру, превратившись в полупрозрачную темную завесу.

В скале словно бы образовалась пустая сфера, внутри которой спокойно «парил» Сейдзи, без труда удерживая рядом с собой притихшую Мидори.

«Это же управление пространством!- восхитилась она.- Он и такое умеет?».

- Смотри,- едва слышно шепнул Сейдзи ей на ухо.- Они уже рядом с нами.

Прямо напротив них, в туннеле, воспринимавшемся отсюда как светлая труба на темном фоне скалы, стояли два сильно растерянных человека.

Тот, кто сейчас озадаченно чесал в затылке, был Масато, даже в такую дальнюю поездку одевшийся как на званый вечер. А другой, беспокойно оглядывавшийся по сторонам, судя по униформе, числился в силах самообороны национального исследовательского центра. И та коробочка, которую он нес в руках, оказалась каким-то прибором с мигающим красным индикатором.

Поводив прибором в разные стороны, он остановил его перед стеной, в которой притаились Сейдзи и Мидори. Индикатор, мигнув последний раз, зажегся ровным красным светом.

- Странно,- пробормотал владелец прибора.- Испортился он, что ли? Это же каменная стена без единой трещины... Где тут можно спрятаться? Опять зря вертолет гоняли в такую даль...

- Капитан Коджи!- воскликнул Масато, нервно потирая руки.- А что, если посланник Золотого Дракона сумел как-то восстановить свои силы и сейчас находится там...

Изогнутый палец Масато указал прямо на Мидори.

Девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула, и Сейдзи крепче прижал ее к себе.

- Тише!- почти беззвучно произнес он.- Успокойся...

- Ты глуп, Масато,- презрительно хмыкнул капитан Коджи.- Пока стоит Штормовая Стена, ни один шпион этой «желтой ящерицы» не сможет здесь использовать свои силы, это я тебе точно говорю! На базе его искать надо, среди людей он затаился, нутром чую... Нет, это действительно странно...

Он потряс приборчик, и индикатор снова замигал.

- Надо его проверить,- решил Коджи.- Я возвращаюсь в центр, а ты отправляйся на «Дорию» и узнай, наконец, кто же из новичков шпион.

- Но, как?- явно испугался Масато.- Ведь поисковое устройство на базе просто зашкаливает?

Коджи ухватил его одной рукой за рубашку на груди и рывком подтянул к себе.

- Так выясни,- зло процедил он сквозь зубы.- Рядом с кем его зашкаливает больше всех! Или я заменю тебя на более понятливого.

Коджи отшвырнул от себя оторопевшего куратора и направился к своему вертолету. Масато, нервно поправив рубашку, бросился следом за ним. Видимо, он небезосновательно опасался, что Коджи может его тут и «забыть».

Мидори даже не заметила, как Сейдзи вынес ее из стены и поставил на землю.

- Эй!- он развернул ее к себе лицом.- Так это они тебя ищут? И что еще за желтая... то есть Золотой Дракон? Эй, Мидори, ты меня слышишь?

Но девушка не ответила. Она была в шоке. Опустившись на землю, Мидори долго сидела, уставившись в одну точку невидящим взглядом.

«Так это из-за Штормовой Стены мои силы не возвращаются! - крутилась в ее голове одна единственная мысль.- Получается, что я никогда не попаду домой? Никогда...».

- Ми-до-ри!- устав ждать, наконец, позвал ее Сейдзи,- «жених» вызывает «невесту», прием!

- Отстань,- недовольно буркнула она.- И без твоих шуточек тошно...

Сейдзи вздохнул и уселся рядом.

- Ну, рассказывай!- предложил он.

- Что именно?

- Из-за чего ты тут в ступоре сидишь, разумеется,- хмыкнул он.- А то нам на базу надо попасть раньше Масато...

- Хочешь знать, да?- вдруг вскинулась Мидори.- Так и быть, расскажу! Но сначала объясни мне, как можно разрушить Штормовую Стену?

- Э-э... Не знаю!- улыбнувшись, честно признался он.- Но мне кажется, если найти причину ее появления, то... Наверное, что-то можно будет сделать!

Мидори взглянула на Сейдзи таким удивленным взглядом, словно увидела его впервые в жизни. Потом в ее глазах вспыхнул задорный огонек.

- Точно...- задумчиво протянула она.- Ведь до появления людей никакой Штормовой Стены тут не было... А ты не знаешь, случайно, где можно раздобыть историю ее появления?

- Расспроси об этом Хорио,- предложил Сейдзи, вставая и подавая руку девушке.- Может, по нему и не скажешь, но он жил на Террозавре задолго до появления людей.

- Сколько же ему лет?- удивилась Мидори, тоже поднявшись на ноги.

- Кто знает?- пожал плечами Сейдзи.- Он не любит отвечать на этот вопрос, но я думаю, что ему уже давно перевалило за тысячу.

- Ого!- с уважением воскликнула девушка.

Сейдзи обернулся драконом и предложил:

- Забирайся мне на спину, так мы быстрее попадем домой.

- У тебя в запасе есть еще какой-то трюк?- догадалась Мидори и, подойдя к нему, попросила.- Слушай, а ты можешь ускорить мое обучение?

- Теперь придется это сделать,- кивнул он.- Кажется, за нас решили взяться всерьез!

Девушка забралась ему на спину и погрузила руки в белую гриву, все еще пахнущую океаном.

Сейдзи обернулся назад и, хитро прищурившись, посмотрел на нее.

- Так ты все-таки дракон, Мидори?- спросил он.

- Угу,- кивнула она.

- А из какого клана?

- Мм... но у нас нет кланов,- почти виновато улыбнулась девушка и добавила.- И таких, как у вас, обручальных колец тоже нет...

- А что же за кольцо ношу я?- удивился Сейдзи.

- Ах, это...- опять улыбнулась она.- Это подарок Золотого Дракона.

- Не понимаю,- замотал головой он.- Так выходит, что ты - его невеста, что ли?

Мидори рассмеялась так, что чуть не свалилась с него на землю.

- Ой, не могу!- всхлипывала она от смеха.- Да у меня вся семья такие кольца носит! Кроме мамы, конечно, но у нее есть такой же кулон.

- И зачем же они вам всем нужны?- поинтересовался Сейдзи, ничуть не обидевшись на смех девушки.

- Ну, это же Кольца Договора с Золотым Драконом!- попыталась объяснить Мидори.- Понимаешь, такое кольцо - и пропуск, и ключ к разным... дверям, и лекарство от ран, как ты уже знаешь.

- Вот как?- задумчиво произнес Сейдзи.- Странно. А мне-то показалось...

- Что?

- Ничего,- отмахнулся он и направился к выходу из туннеля.- Лучше держись крепче! Теперь мне придется «прыгнуть», чтобы обогнать Масато.

- Через подпространство?- предположила Мидори.

- А как же еще?

Выбравшись из туннеля на узкий берег, Сейдзи двинулся вдоль прибоя к тому месту, где недавно садился вертолет.

- Знаешь,- задумчиво проговорила девушка.- Мне так хочется познакомить тебя с Золотым Драконом!

Сейдзи снова обернулся и удивленно на нее посмотрел.

- Потому что из меня получится идеальный «шпион»?- уверенно предположил он.

- «Шпион»?- скривилась Мидори.- Мы шпионажем не занимаемся. Наша работа намного интереснее!

- Хм...- задумался он.- Когда вернемся домой, расскажешь мне о твоей работе, ладно? И о Золотом Драконе тоже.

- Хорошо,- согласилась она.- А ты тогда поможешь мне встретиться с Хорио!

Дракон чуть не споткнулся.

- Ну-у...- нерешительно протянул он.- Это будет непросто.

- В чем дело?- сразу насторожилась девушка.- Кстати, почему он так и не появился?

- Хорио больше не может сюда попасть,- объяснил Сейдзи.- Проход под Штормовой Стеной исчез.

- Откуда ты это знаешь?- недоверчиво поинтересовалась Мидори.- Ты же все время сидел на базе и никуда не летал без меня!

- Я сегодня встречался с Одноглазым,- ответил он.- Ну, ты его помнишь, надеюсь?

- Забудешь его, как же!- усмехнулась она, вспомнив свою встречу с Водным драконом.

- Когда Хорио не прилетел, я сразу заподозрил неладное и, на всякий случай, решил послать Одноглазого на разведку.

- И что он сумел разузнать?- спросила девушка.

- Он сказал,- Сейдзи добрался до нужной площадки и, наконец-то, полностью расправил крылья.- Что проход исчез потому, что Штормовая Стена сдвинулась со своего места.

- Что?- ахнула Мидори.- Как? И куда это она сдвинулась?

- Сейчас Штормовая Стена довольно быстро удаляется от Террозавра,- продолжил Сейдзи.- То есть ее кольцо постоянно расширяется. И через два месяца она доберется до двух других континентов Терры.

- Подожди,- схватилась за голову девушка.- Она же может так через всю планету пройтись... И тогда... Нет, не может быть!

- На Терре не останется никого, кроме людей, ну, и других обитателей Террозавра, конечно,- подтвердил Сейдзи.- А теперь держись, Мидори! Мы отправляемся!

Дракон взмыл в безоблачное небо и, окутавшись сверкающим туманом, исчез.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава****11.**

Мидори с облегчением бросила на землю дорожную сумку и, тяжело вздохнув, протянула руку к звонку. Она не любила им пользоваться, но сейчас ничего другого ей не оставалось — никого из охранников рядом с воротами базы не было.

Кнопка послушно ушла внутрь, и окрестности огласила самая настоящая сирена, завывающая и пронзительно-тревожная.

Дверь домика охраны открылась, и на пороге показался Вань-Вань в слегка помятой и, видимо, наскоро накинутой униформе и в неизменных тапочках на босу ногу.

- Привет доблестной охране!- чуть не рассмеялась девушка и едва слышно добавила.- Солдат спит, а служба идет, однако...

- О! Мидори!- радостно улыбнулся Вань-Вань и поспешил к воротам.- Ты откуда?

- С парома,- ответила она и снова подняла с земли сумку, которая за время долгого путешествия успела изрядно ей надоесть.- Чаем угостишь?

Старый охранник даже покраснел от удовольствия.

- Непременно!- с готовностью воскликнул Вань-Вань, попытавшись открыть дверцу в воротах. Но он так суетился, что не сразу смог справиться с простым замком.

Наконец, встроенная в ворота дверь со скрипом открылась.

- Проходи скорее,- пригласил старый охранник.- Сам-о-Вар еще не остыл!

С жадностью выпив две большие чашки чая, Мидори с облегчением вздохнула.

- Что, пустыню пересечь пришлось?- прищурившись, поддел ее Вань-Вань.

- Почти угадал,- усмехнулась она.- На пароме не оказалось ни капли пресной воды... Забыли заправиться в порту, представляешь?

- Да ты пей, пей!- Вань-Вань наполнил ее чашку еще раз и поинтересовался.- А куда ты ездила-то?

- В Токкиоку,- уже без спешки опустошив чашку, ответила Мидори.- Но только зря время потратила...

- Что так?- опять заинтересовался он.

- Сегимура просил меня найти одну очень редкую книгу, изданную еще на Земле,- вздохнув, объяснила девушка.- Но я даже следов ее нигде не обнаружила!

- А, если не секрет, что за книжица такая?

- Ну, это результаты исследования одного ученого,- припомнила Мидори,- который занимался изучением искажения времени при гиперпространственном скачке.

- Хм...- задумался Вань-Вань.- А она, случайно, не «Поток времени как переменная величина» называется?

- Точно!- поразилась Мидори.- А откуда ты знаешь о ней?

- «Отку-уда...»- передразнил ее старый охранник.- Да твой Сейдзи покоя мне не давал из-за этой книги! Постоянно прибегал за помощью, когда у него что-то с переводом не получалось. Там же сплошные иероглифы...

- Как?- удивленно воскликнула девушка.- Сейдзи переводил _эту_книгу? Но где же он ее раздобыл?

- Не знаю,- безразлично пожал плечами старый охранник и недовольно добавил.- Можешь у него сама спросить, как только он соизволит снова появиться на базе, разумеется.

_ -_А разве его здесь нет?- опешила она.

- Да, и уже давно,- кивнул Вань-Вань.- Отпросился, как обычно, на пару дней, чтобы навестить какого-то друга, а сам пропадает уже целую неделю... Он что, даже тебя не предупредил?

- Нет,- покачала головой Мидори, которая из друзей Сейдзи знала только Хорио, как раз подкинувшего ему какую-то книгу для перевода.- Наверно, он очень торопился.

- Это точно,- подтвердил старый охранник.- Как только он перевел последнюю главу, так его словно ветром сдуло.

- А ты не помнишь,- задумчиво произнесла девушка,- о чем она была, эта глава?

- Кажется, там было что-то о возможности остановки времени,- припомнил Вань-Вань.- Но больше я ничего не знаю! Сейдзи, в конце концов, уже сам научился неплохо справляться с иероглифами. И моя помощь ему почти не понадобилась.

* * *

><p>Распрощавшись с гостеприимным Вань-Ванем, Мидори вместо того, чтобы отправиться отдыхать, решила сначала зайти к себе в библиотеку. В сумке, оттягивавшей сейчас ей плечо, лежало еще несколько раритетных изданий, которые неплохо было бы побыстрее упрятать под замок.<p>

Девушка неторопливо шла к Хранилищу, пытаясь разобраться со всем тем, что только что услышала.

«Ну, то, что Сейдзи отправился к Хорио, и так понятно,- рассуждала она на ходу.- Наверное, решил передать ему последнюю переведенную главу. Но что за спешка? Даже не дождался моего возвращения...».

Неожиданная обида поднялась в душе Мидори, и девушка вдруг поняла, почему уже целую неделю чувствует себя так, словно бы осталась совершенно одна в этом мире. Ей не хотелось в это верить, но получалось, что Сейдзи, исчезнув с базы неделю назад, умудрился «забрать» с собой часть ее души. Образовавшаяся внутри пустота отдавала неприятным холодком печали и еще чем-то неуловимым, отчего ком подступал к горлу, а на глаза наворачивались слезы.

Девушка зябко передернула плечами. Она даже не ожидала, что ей будет так его не хватать. Вечные насмешки и придирки ее «жениха» сейчас уже не казались ей такими уж непереносимыми...

«Я совсем не чувствую его присутствия,- прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, поняла Мидори.- наверное, он все-таки сумел как-то выбраться за Штормовую Стену. Хотела бы я тоже знать туда дорогу!».

В Хранилище никого не было, да и кому придет в голову придти на работу в выходной день? Но дверь библиотеки оказалась почему-то не заперта.

Девушка осторожно заглянула внутрь.

- Никого,- удивленно произнесла она.- Забыли закрыть, что ли?

Кинув сумку на стол, Мидори подошла к шкафу, в котором хранились вещи первых переселенцев с Земли. Замок на нем был прочный, но вот выбитое стекло в дверце никто так и не заменил на новое. Поэтому девушка без труда достала с полки каплевидный черный камень, так похожий на небольшую рыбку с белым глазом.

- Знак «Инь»,- уверенно произнесла она, погладив рукой гладко отполированную поверхность камня.- Кажется, у китайцев он обозначал женское начало. И где-то должен быть парный ему знак «Ян» - мужское начало. Интересно, где?

Мидори улыбнулась и, держа камень как поисковое устройство, повернулась вокруг себя.

Внезапно, белый глаз «рыбки» мигнул ярким желтым светом и тут же погас! От удивления девушка едва не выронила скользкий камушек.

Еще не веря самой себе, она медленно водила камнем, пока его глаз-индикатор не загорелся устойчивым светом. С трудом унимая волнение, Мидори попыталась сообразить, куда же показывает ее «поисковое устройство»?

- Кажется, в той стороне Пасть Террозавра,- сверившись с направлением, пробормотала она.- Мне что, опять туда надо?

Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, девушка поспешно спрятала камень в карман.

Вскоре, в распахнутую дверь библиотеки заглянула Кеко, в руках у которой был, как обычно, целый ворох разных свертков, коробочек и других абсолютно «честно» добытых материалов.

- Привет, Мидори!- чуть запнувшись, радостно воскликнула она.- Когда ты вернулась?

- Только что,- ответила та, нашаривая в своем столе что-нибудь, во что можно было бы завернуть камень. Но, как назло, под руку попалась только старая кепка с длинным козырьком, забытая кем-то в библиотеке.

Критически осмотрев подругу, Кеко поморщилась.

- Нет, Мидори,- уверенно заявила она,- тебе совершенно не идет этот стиль!

- Что?- рассеянно переспросила та.- Ты о чем?

- Я говорю, зря ты покрасила свои шикарные черные волосы в этот скучный серый цвет,- объяснила Кеко, важно поправив очки на носу.- И чем тебе он приглянулся, не пойму? Да еще эти белые кончики...

Мидори кинулась к зеркалу. Одного беглого взгляда в него было достаточно, чтобы подтвердились ее самые худшие опасения.

«Этого еще не хватало!- чуть не ахнула она.- Опять дракон наружу рвется. Но почему сейчас? Ведь еще недели не прошло с прошлого раза... Хорошо хоть глаза пока остались зелеными!».

Схватив кепку, Мидори быстро спрятала под ней так не вовремя изменившие свой цвет волосы. Низко надвинув на глаза козырек, она промчалась мимо Кеко, бросив ей на ходу ключ, и попросила:

- Закроешь здесь все, хорошо?

- Ла... ладно,- отозвалась Кеко, чуть не растеряв все свое «богатство», но все же поймав «передачу».- А ты-то куда?

- Мм... перекрашиваться!- на бегу ответила Мидори, скрываясь за дверями лифта.

* * *

><p>Выбравшись из Хранилища, она внимательно огляделась.<p>

Прямо перед ней возвышалась ограда, в которой они с Сейдзи смогли устроить потайной лаз, чтобы можно было незаметно покидать базу. Ради этого им пришлось даже испортить несколько видеокамер наблюдения.

Мидори подошла к груде ненужного хлама, скопившегося у ограды, и еще раз огляделась. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, она осторожно отодвинула от стены круглую бочку, за которой скрывался довольно большой пролом. Девушка ловко проскользнула в него.

Аккуратно вернув бочку на место, Мидори бегом преодолела не менее захламленный пустырь и скрылась в лесу, простиравшемся до самых гор.

Выбрав заброшенную, густо заросшую молодым подлеском тропу, она почти бегом кинулась в самую чащу.

Конечно же, ей приходилось торопиться, потому что волосы на ее голове стремительно росли, постепенно превращаясь в непослушную густую «гриву».

В конце концов, кепка просто соскочила с головы Мидори и исчезла где-то в непроходимых зарослях. Но девушка этого даже не заметила. Она уже перестала сдерживаться и вскоре превратилась в дракона полностью.

И тут же намертво застряла между деревьями!

«Вот ведь бестолковая!- отругала она себя, стряхивая со своей шкуры сбитые с деревьев ветки и листья.- Надо же стать Охотником Леса!».

На превращение ей потребовалась лишь секунда. И вот уже стремительно несется среди деревьев гибкий как змея, пятнистый дракон с длинными цепкими когтями.

Миновав лес и нырнув в ущелье, Мидори взмыла вверх вдоль скальной стены и вскоре очутилась на уступе, с которого открывался хороший обзор.

Недолго думая, она приняла облик Охотника Ночи. Вообще-то ей не очень нравился внешний вид этого клана: черная гладкая шкура напоминала кожу ящерицы, а красные очки вокруг глаз смотрелись так же нелепо, как карнавальная маска, которую упрямо продолжают носить, хотя праздник давно уже закончился. Но вот способности к маскировке у этого клана девушку просто восхищали.

Казалось бы, уже ничто не мешало полету, но Мидори долго еще стояла на уступе, внимательно наблюдая за ущельем. Она прекрасно помнила, что Сейдзи каждый раз искал для нее новое место для тренировок и никогда не водил ее одним путем дважды. А здесь они уже побывали незадолго до ее поездки в Токкиоку!

Интуиция била тревогу, и в душе девушки прочно засело нехорошее предчувствие, но выхода у нее не было. Сейчас, при всем желании, Мидори уже не могла бы надолго сохранить форму человека.

- Все точь-в-точь, как было у Сейдзи,- пробормотала она, нерешительно переминаясь с лапы на лапу.- Только теперь мне самой придется весь день пробыть драконом, чтобы выпустить избыток драконьей «энергии».

Она в последний раз огляделась. В ущелье было тихо и пустынно.

И Мидори решила рискнуть, хоть ей это и не нравилось.

Кинувшись вниз с уступа и расправив крылья, она отправилась в полет по узкому и извилистому ущелью.

На какое-то мгновенье ей показалось, что рядом промелькнуло яркое рыжее пятно, но оглядываться было уже некогда — впереди ее ждал первый поворот.

Мидори чуть сложила крылья и в крутом вираже обогнула скалу, проскользнув всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ее зазубренного края. Пьянящее ощущение полета настолько захватило девушку, что на какое-то время она совершенно позабыла обо всем.

Мидори всегда любила «высший пилотаж», вот и сейчас она летала самозабвенно, рискованно, но виртуозно и со знанием дела.

Теперь, когда тело дракона слушалось ее беспрекословно, девушка впервые поймала себя на том, что с _такими_ крыльями ей, наверное, будет жаль расставаться.

Рыжее пятно, вновь промелькнувшее рядом, заставило Мидори вернуться к реальности.

Она остановилась, «зависнув» перед очередной развилкой, от которой начинались сразу три хода этого горного лабиринта, и, насторожив уши, внимательно огляделась.

И в этот момент все ее существо внезапно пронзило острое чувство опасности.


	15. Chapter 15

** Глава12.**

Мидори, не раздумывая, рванулась вверх.

Два мощных взмаха крыльев — и отвесные стены ущелья остались далеко позади.

«Слишком высоко,- сообразила девушка.- Я тут как на ладони...».

И, резко развернувшись, она поспешно скрылась за краем плато.

В тот же миг оглушительный взрыв потряс ущелье, подняв в небо столб из пламени и дыма, вперемешку с роем раскаленных, смертельно опасных осколков металла.

Вспомнив про маскировку, Мидори припала к поверхности плато и так изменила свой цвет, что вскоре стала походить на груду камней, попадавшихся здесь на каждом шагу.

«Засаду решили устроить?- усмехнулась она.- Ну-ну...».

Из затянутого дымом ущелья послышался нарастающий гул. Вскоре, над пороховым облаком появился очень похожий на летающую тарелку гравилет с округлой кабиной, в которую был встроен короткий орудийный ствол.

«Ага, так это был танк!- еще больше обрадовалась Мидори, предчувствуя хорошую драку.- Какие серьезные ребята... И так хорошо подготовились! Мм... вот только не спугнуть бы их раньше времени...».

Она замерла и почти перестала дышать, ожидая, когда они подойдут ближе.

Танк, тем временем, уже забрался на плато и застыл на его краю, едва не «наехав» на притаившегося дракона.

Из верхнего люка показалась голова командира экипажа в таком допотопном защитном шлеме, что девушка едва удержалась от смеха. Но совсем уж трудно ей стало сдерживаться, когда танкист неуклюже выбрался наружу и, усевшись на башню, начал изучать окрестности через бинокль, который явно был ровесником шлема.

«Похоже, с оборудованием у них совсем плохо,- подумала Мидори, следя за отчаянными попытками танкиста удержаться на покатой броне.- И откуда они только выкопали эти музейные экспонаты?».

В наушнике шлема танкиста внезапно раздалось громкое шипение, а потом сквозь шум прорвался требовательный голос:

- «Первый» вызывает «Толстяка»! «Толстяк», ты что, заснул там? Ответь «Первому»!

Танкист, чуть не скатившись со своей машины, спешно нашарил микрофон.

- Кхм... «Толстяк» на проводе.- ответил он.- Слушаю тебя, «Первый»!

- Доложи обстановку!- потребовал «Первый».- Что у вас там происходит?

Танкист еще раз огляделся.

- Ну, это... Ничего не происходит,- почесав в затылке, ответил он.

- То есть?- не понял «Первый».- А где дракон?

- Нет его здесь...

- Как это «нет»? Хочешь сказать, что этим взрывом его даже не задело?

- Похоже на то,- невозмутимо ответил танкист.- Следов крови я здесь не наблюдаю...

«Первый» молчал целую минуту.

- Сколько от тебя до соседнего ущелья?- наконец спросил он.

- Два с половиной километра,- сверившись с картой, ответил танкист.- Но, если бы этот дракон летел туда, я бы точно его увидел! Он же черный, как ночь...

- Стоп!- вдруг заорал «Первый».- Ты сказал «черный»? Так ведь... это же Охотник Ночи!

- И что?- не понял танкист.

- Да он же сейчас у тебя под ногами может находиться, а ты его даже не заметишь!- зашелся в негодовании «Первый».- Тепловизор включи, «умник»!

Танкист быстро скрылся в башне своей машины, с грохотом захлопнув крышку люка.

«Ну, все,- решила Мидори.- Теперь мой выход!».

У стрелка в танке, по-видимому, просто сдали нервы, когда он увидел груду камней, выпускающую крылья и поднимающуюся в воздух прямо перед его носом. А когда у этой «груды» широко открылись золотые глаза, и появилась наполненная огнем пасть, стрелок, даже не прицелившись толком, судорожно нажал на кнопку выстрела.

Снаряд вырвался из дула и улетел вдаль, не причинив дракону ни малейшего вреда. Но от отдачи сам танк отбросило назад, и он сорвался с края плато.

Мидори, не дав опомниться экипажу, тут же с громким рыком бросилась за скользящей по инерции машиной. Водитель-механик, похоже, решил, что их сейчас поджарят, и в панике включил на полную мощность задний ход. И танк со страшной силой врезался в противоположную стену ущелья, прочно в ней застряв.

«И это все?- разочарованно подумала девушка.- Эх, даже размяться толком не удалось! Тоже мне, горе-вояки...».

Мидори тщательно прицелилась и отправила к обездвиженному танку крошечный огненный шарик, попав точно в орудийный ствол. Дуло раскалилось добела и обвисло, как хобот неожиданно загрустившего слона.

Башня танка продолжала медленно плавиться, и экипаж, выбравшись через люк в днище, на летающих досках поспешно покинул гибнущую машину.

Мидори не стала дожидаться, когда огонь доберется до снарядов в танке. Для нее в больших взрывах не было ничего особенно интересного. Поэтому она развернулась и направилась к соседнему ущелью.

Оно оказалось настолько узким, что девушка едва смогла найти место для спуска. Решив, что никакая военная техника сюда протиснуться не сможет, а без ее защиты люди против дракона не пойдут, Мидори неспешно отправилась вглубь ущелья.

Но уйти далеко ей не удалось. Едва она успела миновать первый поворот, как сзади послышалось знакомое гудение двигателя гравилета.

Мидори быстро развернулась и осторожно выглянула из-за скалы.

Над плато зависла громоздкая грузовая машина, и с нее уже ловко спускались в ущелье солдаты на летающих досках. В своей коричневато-желтой пятнистой форме они очень напоминали сорванные с дерева осенним ветром листья, которые, плавно покачиваясь, неспешно летят к земле.

«Военные? - поразилась Мидори.- Но как же они так быстро меня нашли?».

Первым достиг земли их командир и сразу принялся раздавать указания прибывающим бойцам.

«Ба! Да это же капитан Коджи, собственной персоной!- приглядевшись, чуть не ахнула Мидори.- Хм... Кажется, его поисковое устройство все-таки работает правильно!».

Солдаты, разделившись на небольшие группы, разошлись по ущелью и стали методично, не жалея патронов, обстреливать из автоматов его стены и дно.

«Ах, вот как!- сразу догадалась девушка.- Он не может точно определить, где я нахожусь, и теперь вынужден просто прочесывать все ущелье. Отлично!».

Но обрадовалась она явно рановато, потому что капитан Коджи, прихватив с собой еще несколько бойцов, решительно направился прямо в ее сторону.

«А вот теперь надо уходить,- поняла Мидори и «исчезла», слившись по цвету со скалой. - Не то мне придется пустить в ход огонь, и тогда кто-нибудь точно пострадает...».

Ведь попадать под горячую лапу «шефа» ей совершенно не хотелось. Золотой Дракон всегда строго наказывал даже за несерьезные ранения, случайно полученные местными жителями. Обычно, он надолго «забывал» о провинившемся «агенте», но, если бы кто-нибудь погиб, мог навсегда отобрать Кольцо Договора. И Мидори, обожавшая путешествия и с нетерпением ожидавшая каждого задания, не собиралась рисковать любимым делом.

Почувствовав за своей спиной какое-то движение, она резко обернулась и застыла от изумления.

На неровной шероховатой стене ущелья появилась... дверь! Обычная деревянная дверь с блестящей позолоченной ручкой. Она была открыта настежь и еще слегка покачивалась.

В ярко освещенном изнутри проеме смутно угадывался коридор, ведущий куда-то вглубь скалы.

А на самом пороге сидел рыжий Лисенок в строгой черной жилетке и коротких клетчатых штанишках. Он беспокойно оглядывался, нервно теребя лапкой галстук-бабочку, свободно болтавшуюся на его тонкой шее, и старательно принюхивался.

- Госпожа Ми-до-ри-и!..- наконец, громким шепотом позвал он.- Ну, где же вы? Я вас чую!- Лисенок шмыгнул носом и обиженно добавил,- но не вижу...

- Ты ищешь _меня_?- тоже шепотом, удивленно отозвалась она.

- Ага!- навострив уши, обрадовался он.- Покажитесь!

Немного поколебавшись, Мидори заставила свою маскировку исчезнуть.

- Ого!- невольно отшатнувшись, уважительно произнес Лисенок, когда перед ним, буквально из ничего, появился черный дракон.- Вот это размер! Но... это... так вы сюда не попадете! Лучше бы вам снова стать человеком!

- Ты, кажется, хочешь, чтобы я прошла в эту дверь?- догадалась она.

Лисенок радостно кивнул головой.

- По-другому от военных не уйти!- быстро проговорил он.- Я уже два раза пытался предупредить вас о засаде, но вы так быстро летаете...

- А, так это был ты!- вспомнила Мидори мелькавшее недавно рядом с ней рыжее пятно.- Спасибо, конечно... Но, собственно, а ты-то, кто такой?

- Кто я?- искренне удивился Лисенок и вдруг хлопнул себя лапой по лбу.- Ну, да, откуда же вам знать! А я забыл пр-р-редставиться...

От волнения в его речи даже появились рычащие нотки.

Лисенок встал на задние лапы, одернул свою жилетку и, откашлявшись, по-взрослому важно произнес:

- Позвольте пр-р-редставиться! Я — Лео, четвер-р-ртый сын Королевы всех лис. По пор-р-ручению Ее Величества, я пр-р-рибыл сюда, чтобы вывести вас из этой западни!

Лисенок отступил назад, освобождая проход, и сделал приглашающий жест лапой.

- Пр-р-рошу вас, пр-р-роходите!- с вежливым поклоном произнес он.

Мидори все еще колебалась, но тут за поворотом послышался приближающийся топот и тяжелое дыхание бегущих солдат.

Не теряя больше времени, девушка, поспешно вернув себе облик человека, прыгнула в распахнутую дверь.

Капитан Коджи, намного опередивший остальных бойцов, увидев дверь в скале, чуть не выронил из рук свой автомат. Он успел заметить, как она захлопнулась, и даже услышал мягкий щелчок замка.

Чертыхнувшись, капитан Коджи кинулся вперед и попытался снова открыть ее, но его рука прошла сквозь ручку двери, не встретив никакого сопротивления.

И в этот момент от таблички с красивой цифрой «4», расположенной прямо в центре двери, неожиданно пошли круговые волны. Отчего она вдруг заколебалась, словно отражение на поверхности воды, а потом стала распадаться на части...

Когда волны затихли, перед капитаном Коджи снова была обычная гранитная стена ущелья. Со злости он выпустил длинную очередь из автомата по совершенно равнодушной к его переживаниям скале, а потом вытащил из кармана поисковое устройство.

Красный огонек индикатора вспыхивал все реже и, вскоре, совсем погас.

Капитан Коджи отшвырнул бесполезный автомат и устало опустился на землю.

- Все-таки ушла,- с невольным уважением ухмыльнулся он.- Ладно, погуляй, пока что... Из следующей ловушки тебе уже не вырваться!

Бойцы, наконец-то, догнали своего командира, и, с тревогой озираясь по сторонам, окружили его.

- Какие будут приказы, капитан?- поинтересовался радист.

- Сворачиваемся,- вставая, ответил капитан Коджи.- И возвращаемся в Токкиоку. Немедленно передай это всем группам, которые находятся в засадах в других ущельях.

- Но, как же мы тогда поймаем этого дракона?- удивился кто-то из солдат.

- Есть более надежный способ,- ответил капитан Коджи и, чуть помолчав, добавил:- правда, он очень рискованный для нас...


	16. Chapter 16

** Глава13.**

Лисенок уже давно опустился на все четыре лапы и теперь быстро бежал впереди, показывая дорогу. Время от времени, он останавливался, долго к чему-то принюхивался, а потом резко сворачивал и продолжал так же уверенно вести Мидори, как ей иногда казалось, в обратную сторону.

«Надо же!- удивлялась она, стараясь не отставать от своего шустрого проводника.- И здесь лабиринт...».

Упругая поверхность под ее ногами мягко пружинила, полностью скрадывая звуки шагов. Коридор, по которому они шли, казался маленьким, но, как бы Мидори ни старалась, ни до стен, ни до потолка дотронуться так и не смогла. Ее руки не ощущали вокруг ничего, кроме пустоты.

- Пришли!- внезапно остановившись, довольно произнес Лисенок и поднялся на задние лапы.

Мидори, наконец-то, оторвала взгляд от белой точки на конце его хвоста, за которую до этого все время «держалась» взглядом, и увидела, что они стоят перед точно такой же дверью, как и в ущелье. Только теперь в ее центре красовалась витиеватая цифра «2».

Лисенок сложил лапку в кулачок и стукнул по табличке с номером.

За дверью послышался мелодичный звонок.

- Иду, иду!- раздался с той стороны приятный женский голос.

Сначала Мидори показалось, что она ослышалась. Этого просто не могло быть! Как здесь могла оказаться Кеко?

Когда же дверь, наконец, открылась, девушка увидела на пороге высокую ярко-рыжую Лису, на длинном носу которой красовались любимые очки начальницы зоолаборатории: в виде изящной зеленой бабочки.

Но черная жилетка и клетчатые шорты, в которые была одета хозяйка дома, говорили о том, что перед Мидори стоит вторая дочь Королевы всех Лис.

При виде гостьи Лиса от удивления потеряла дар речи, а ее шикарный пушистый хвост встал дыбом.

- М-Мидори?- с трудом выдавила она из себя.- К-как ты сюда попала?

- М-меня он привел,- тоже немного запнувшись, ответила та и показала пальцем на Лисенка, попытавшегося в этот момент незаметно прошмыгнуть внутрь дома.

Кеко, а это без сомнения была именно она, ловко поймала его за шиворот и приподняла.

- Лео!- грозно прикрикнула она на Лисенка, который отчаянно пытался вырваться.- Как ты посмел привести сюда человека?

- Да где ты тут человека увидела?- огрызнулся он и вдруг истошно завопил.- Отпусти-и-и-и!

Но Кеко сдаваться не собиралась. Она показала лапой на Мидори и поинтересовалась:

- А это кто, по-твоему?

- По-моему, это обыкновенный дракон,- буркнул Лео и дернулся изо всех сил.- Отпусти, говорю, а то укушу!

- Дракон?- ахнула Кеко и, невольно ослабив хватку, уронила Лисенка.

Довольный Лео быстро отскочил от нее на безопасное расстояние и, усевшись на пол, яростно почесал задней лапой пострадавший загривок.

- Вот именно,- встряхнувшись, подтвердил он.- Но, вообще-то, мама посылала меня встретить Странника, а госпожа Мидори оказалась Охотником Ночи...

- Глупый,- усмехнулась Кеко.- Странники никогда не показывают чужим свой настоящий вид! Но, почему ты привел ее ко мне, а не к маме?

- Мамы сейчас нет дома,- сразу нахмурился Лео.- Куда же мне было ее вести? К братьям, что ли?

- Ну, хорошо,- решительно произнесла Кеко.- Отправляйся к себе, я тут разберусь... И не забудь проход за собой закрыть!

Очень довольный Лисенок поспешил уйти, пока его сестра не передумала. Почти бесшумно захлопнувшаяся за ним дверь, медленно растаяла в воздухе.

Кеко молча обошла Мидори, пристально ее разглядывая.

- Ты всегда мне Лису напоминала,- неловко улыбнувшись, прервала затянувшееся молчание Мидори.- Но чтобы ты и в самом деле ею оказалась...

- А ты действительно дракон?- подозрительно сощурилась Кеко.- Я никогда не жаловалась на нюх, но ты совершенно не пахнешь драконом!

Мидори, вздохнув, выпустила наружу «гриву» и позволила своим глазам пожелтеть.

- Этого тебе хватит?- поинтересовалась она у Кеко.- Если я превращусь полностью, боюсь, твой дом придется заново отстраивать.

Та долго принюхивалась, а потом просто сунула свой нос прямо в серую «гриву» и глубоко втянула в себя воздух.

- Очень слабый запах,- наконец, произнесла она.- Почти неуловимый. Если бы не искала его специально, то не заметила бы...

- Кеко,- перебила ее Мидори.- Где мы сейчас?

- На Лисьем острове, к северу от Пасти Террозавра,- ответила та.- Не волнуйся, здесь ты в полной безопасности. Даже капитан Коджи со всей его техникой не в состоянии найти это место!

- Ты его знаешь?- удивилась Мидори.

- Конечно,- ухмыльнулась Кеко.- До того, как он переключился на поиск драконов, он с тем же рвением искал нас! Этот вояка точно знает, что на Терре в людей могут превращаться и лисы, и барсуки, и... еще кое-кто.

- Какая интересная планета,- пробормотала себе под нос Мидори и уже громче поинтересовалась.- А почему Королева решила мне помочь?

- Откуда мне знать?- пожала плечами Кеко.- Я ведь и не догадывалась, что ты дракон. А Ее Величество даже послала Лео к тебе на помощь! Может быть, ее кто-то попросил?

- Интересно, кто?

- Мм... Например, Сейдзи,- предположила Кеко.- Кстати, ведь он же недавно к нам заглядывал! И мама, помнится, очень долго говорила с этим драко... Ой! Проболталась все-таки,- немного смутилась она.- Но ведь ты об этом уже знаешь, правда? Вы же с ним так близки...

Мидори стоило большого труда не выдать свое волнение.

- А зачем он сюда приходил?- невозмутимо спросила она.

- По-моему,- припомнила Кеко,- его интересовал проход под Штормовой Стеной, который известен только нам, лисам!

- У вас есть свой собственный проход? - совершенно искренне удивилась Мидори.- И где же он?

- Хочешь попасть на ту сторону?- догадалась Кеко.- Но зачем?

- Мне нужно срочно встретиться со Старейшиной острова Хедо,- чуть поколебавшись, решила честно ответить Мидори.

- О! Ты знакома с уважаемым Хорио?- пораженно воскликнула Кеко.- Ну-ка, подожди немного...

Лиса кинулась к своей библиотеке.

Книжные стеллажи, от пола до потолка закрывавшие всю стену в этой комнате, были плотно забиты разными книгами, альбомами, а местами просто завалены пока еще не разобранными бумагами.

Нетерпеливо отбрасывая в сторону ненужное, Кеко быстро обшарила несколько полок, пока, наконец-то, не нашла то, что искала.

- Вот он!- довольная Лиса развернула на столе старинный свиток, на котором оказался почти выцветший от времени рисунок.- Знаешь, что это такое?

Мидори подошла к столу.

- Похоже на карту,- предположила она.- Подожди... Это что, план подземного хода?

- Угадала,- кивнула Кеко.- Только он очень старый.

- Думаешь, что-то изменилось?- внимательно разглядывая план, рассеянно спросила Мидори. Она уже почти успела запомнить его.

- Разумеется!- серьезно ответила Кеко.- Ведь последние триста лет вход в него находился точно под Штормовой Стеной. Но теперь, когда она сдвинулась со своего места, уже можно к нему подобраться.

Мидори вскинула на подругу удивленный взгляд.

- Но ведь это означает,- пораженно произнесла она.- Что сейчас он залит водой! Или даже совсем завален...

- Поняла, наконец?- вздохнула Кеко.- Ну, как, не передумала пробираться на ту сторону?

- Попробую,- подумав, решила Мидори.- Мне, действительно, очень нужно туда попасть.

- Ну, раз надо...- вздохнула Кеко.- Тогда отговаривать не буду.

Лиса убрала свиток и поставила на стол пару чайных чашек.

- Давай-ка, я тебя чаем угощу перед дорогой!- предложила она.- Это — самый лучший чай от Вань-Ваня!

Мидори покорно уселась за стол. Ее тело снова переполняла «энергия» дракона, и удерживать эту силу, оставаясь человеком, было все труднее.

- Кстати,- вдруг спохватилась Кеко.- Если тебе там, случайно, где-нибудь попадется Сейдзи, передай ему, что из ремонтных мастерских вчера вывезли здоровенный ящик и срочно отправили в Токкиоку. Сдается мне, что ему это будет очень интересно...


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава14.**

От Лисьего острова Мидори отправилась прямо на восток, описав прощальный круг над домиком Кеко, все еще стоявшей на пороге и махавшей лапой ей вслед.

Уже над океаном она обернулась, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на прекрасный, покрытый густыми лесами остров, но... он исчез! Пропал, словно бы его никогда и не было... Зато на его месте откуда-то появилась россыпь острых рифовых скал, поднимавшихся из воды, словно зубы неведомого чудовища.

«Да, лисы всегда умели хорошо прятаться,- с уважением подумала Мидори.- Похоже, что без приглашения к ним не попадешь...».

Чем дальше она продвигалась на восток, тем чаще ей стали попадаться рифовые отмели, а вскоре - и небольшие острова, такие же каменистые и безжизненные, как и сами рифы.

«Не то, все - не то!- с досадой думала Мидори, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам.- Где же этот ориентир, о котором мне Кеко все уши прожужжала? Ой, а что это там?.. Эх, проскочила!».

Чтобы сбросить скорость, она взмыла вверх и, описав «мертвую петлю», опустилась на небольшой островок, напоминавший по форме острую мордочку лисы.

- Та-ак, посмотрим!- довольно произнесла Мидори, взобравшись на округлую скалу, служившую острову «носом».- Э-э... Кеко сказала, что отсюда должен уже быть виден остров с давно потухшим вулканом... Ну, и где же он?

Она озадаченно крутила головой, но ничего похожего на гору трехкилометровой высоты со скошенной вершиной так и не нашла.

- Выходит, он слишком далеко отсюда,- поняла девушка и пристально вгляделась в подозрительно потемневшее небо на горизонте.- Хм... А погода-то начинает портиться! Кажется, Штормовая Стена уже совсем близко...

Неугомонный ветер давно уже гнал по небу рваные клочья облаков, а заметно подросшие волны упрямо набрасывались на прибрежные скалы, окатывая дракона волною сверкающих брызг.

- Ага, вот ты, оказывается, где!- наконец, радостно воскликнула Мидори, заметив далеко впереди темную точку, едва заметную на беспокойной поверхности океана. Но, прикинув расстояние до нее, девушка тяжело вздохнула.- Хм... а ведь лететь-то туда не меньше часа...

Впрочем, тратить драгоценное время на уныние она не стала. Взмыв в небо, Мидори стремительно понеслась к своей цели.

Уже у самого острова ее встретил настоящий шторм. Хмурое небо часто озаряли молнии, и раскаты грома не умолкали ни на секунду.

- А вот и первое приветствие от Штормовой Стены,- пробормотала девушка, почувствовав на своей шкуре барабанную дробь дождя.

Спасаясь от шквальных порывов ветра, Мидори поспешно поднялась выше облаков и... невольно остановилась, ощущая, как в ее душе неожиданно зашевелился противный, липкий комочек страха.

Над бурлящей пеленой облаков во всей своей жутковатой красоте возвышалась Штормовая Стена, закрывая горизонт широкой, почти черной полосой. Даже отсюда, издалека и с большой высоты, она казалась совершенно нереальной!

И, все же, она существовала, хоть и казалась всего лишь плодом больного воображения сумасшедшего художника.

Стена была не просто огромна. Начинаясь на дне океана, это невероятное «сооружение» поднималось ввысь на целых пять километров, а потом постепенно становилось настолько прозрачным, что уже трудно было определить, где же оно заканчивается?

Кто-то даже утверждал, что Террозавр, на самом деле, весь находится под прозрачным «колпаком», края которого видны только потому, что касаются океана. Но приблизиться к самой Стене и проверить это, смельчаков пока еще не находилось, а последний электронный телескоп был, за ненадобностью, разобран на запчасти еще полтора века назад.

Все знали, что рядом с поверхностью Штормовой Стены постоянно бушуют свирепые ураганные ветры, поднимающие из океана гигантские водные смерчи. Но внутри нее абсолютно ничего нельзя было различить. В ней царствовала Тьма, непроницаемая и равнодушная к человеческому любопытству. Время от времени, Стену изнутри освещали вспышки чудовищных по силе разрядов, после которых в ней долго не угасало таинственное мерцающее свечение.

Но немногие могли похвастаться тем, что видели Штормовую Стену вблизи и вернулись обратно целыми и невредимыми. Поговаривали даже, что она поглощает всех, кто пытается к ней приблизиться.

Мидори, поймав себя на том, что смотрит на Штормовую Стену как кролик на удава - покорно и безропотно ожидая, когда его съедят - резко встряхнулась, сбрасывая охватившее ее оцепенение.

«Некогда тут без дела торчать,- напомнила она самой себе.- Мне нужно к вулкану! Кстати, он уже должен быть где-то рядом...».

Девушка успела заметить, как между бурлящих грозовых облаков на несколько секунд показалась верхушка горы со скошенной, словно срезанной ножом вершиной.

- Нашла!- обрадовалась Мидори и бесстрашно нырнула в облачное море.

Среди сверкающих разрядов и оглушительного грома, она чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Уклониться от молнии не так уж и сложно, когда знаешь заранее, куда она ударит. А Мидори, если сосредотачивалась, могла различить «дорожку» будущего разряда, напоминавшую разноцветную ниточку, до того, как он действительно по ней пробежит.

Правда, Мидори терпеть не могла, когда от близких молний ее шерсть вставала дыбом и искрила... но это не особенно ей мешало.

Ниже уровня облаков шторм уже разошелся в полную силу.

Шквальный порыв ветра тут же подхватил дракона и начал швырять его из стороны в сторону, как какую-нибудь игрушку.

«Бороться с ветром, только силы зря тратить,- быстро сообразила Мидори.- Что ж, выбора нет!».

И она решительно бросилась в бушующий океан.

Уже опустившись довольно глубоко, девушка вдруг вспомнила, что не успела превратиться в Водного дракона. Но это, почему-то, не мешало ей чувствовать себя под водой совершенно нормально!

«Что такое?- Мидори удивленно огляделась.- Вода отступила от меня... Опять пространство изменилось? Получается, что превращаться в другого дракона мне совсем необязательно?».

Она взмахнула крыльями и поняла, что может использовать их под водой точно так же, как и в воздухе.

«Ну, Сейдзи,- мысленно усмехнулась девушка, решив при первой же встрече обязательно вытрясти из него всю правду о его клане.- Попадись мне только...».

Потратив немного времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть к «полету» под водой, Мидори огляделась.

«А вот и потухший вулкан!- обрадовалась она, различив впереди темную массу острова.- Ой, какое здесь сильное течение! От Штормовой Стены даже тут не спрячешься...».

От шторма вода стала совсем мутной, и Мидори с большим трудом удалось отыскать в стене вулкана подходящий разлом. Проникнув через него внутрь горы, девушка оказалась в кратере, на дне которого вольготно плескалась вода.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Мидори порадовалась, что не стала пробиваться сюда по воздуху.

Пока остров находился под Штормовой Стеной, большая часть кратерной стены обрушилась внутрь. Но, по какой-то прихоти случая, упавший кусок не рассыпался на части, а, образовав что-то вроде наклонной крыши, наглухо перегородил жерло. Осыпавшиеся следом за ним камни плотно завалили почти все щели. А в оставшиеся просветы только ящерица могла бы проскользнуть.

Как только Мидори выбралась на единственную сухую площадку в этом кратере, она сразу же обнаружила вход в подземный лабиринт. Он оказался рядом с ней и, что очень обнадежило девушку, находился намного выше уровня воды. К нему даже вели несколько ступенек, сооруженных здесь чьими-то заботливыми лапами.

Вот только дракон никак не смог бы им воспользоваться!

Мидори поспешно вернула себе облик человека и, немного поколебавшись, шагнула в темноту прохода.

По бокам туннеля, постепенно уходившего куда-то вглубь, немедленно вспыхнули зелеными цепочками светящиеся кристаллы-указатели.

* * *

><p>Выход здорово походил на обычную нору и был явно рассчитан на лису.<p>

Мидори с трудом протиснулась в узкий лаз, сильно перепачкавшись в земле и чуть не ободрав себе все, что только можно.

Ей очень повезло. Вокруг не было ни души, рядом оказался густой лес, а невдалеке — небольшое озерцо с чистой прозрачной водой.

И девушка решила немного здесь отдохнуть, а заодно и вымыться. После двухдневного перехода по душному и, местами, наполовину засыпанному лабиринту она чувствовала себя не лучше, чем трубочист после трудового дня.

Но, едва она успела раздеться и забраться в воду, как за ближними деревьями послышались веселые голоса, мерный стук копыт и скрип колес телеги.

Мидори мгновенно превратилась в дракона и вышла на берег.

«Кажется, рядом дорога,- догадалась она, настороженно прислушиваясь.- Эх, надо было мне сначала все проверить...».

Что заставило ее посмотреть на свое отражение в озере? Кто знает...

Но сдержать удивленного рыка в этот раз она не смогла.

В спокойной воде отражался... дракон цвета морской волны с белой гривой, синими крыльями и лапами. И только легкий серебристый отблеск клана Странников отличал его от того дракона, который прибыл на Терру почти год назад.

«Это – я?- опешила девушка.- Как?.. Почему? Это... это же мой прежний вид!».

Из глаз Мидори, совершенно неожиданно для нее самой, покатились крупные «драконьи» слезы, и она громко всхлипнула, огласив окрестности жалостным рыком.

В голосах, доносившихся из леса, теперь слышалась обеспокоенность. Они становились все громче, и девушка поняла, что местные жители, до того просто проходившие мимо по дороге, теперь направляются прямо к ней.

Ей пришлось быстро сменить свой «родной» вид на облик Воина Неба.

Вскоре из леса показались двое, и Мидори из последних сил крепко стиснула зубы, чтобы снова не вскрикнуть от удивления.

Первой на поляну вышла дородная Медведица в длинном платье в мелкую полосочку и с кружевами. На ее голове был старомодный чепчик, который Мидори видела только на старинных фотографиях, а на носу – настоящее пенсне!

А следом за ней появился самый настоящий Единорог, запряженный в небольшую тележку, доверху загруженную разнообразными припасами. К большому удивлению девушки, на вид он оказался тощим и облезлым, но, тем не менее, этот немного потрепанный жизнью «конь» без особых усилий справлялся с тяжелой тележкой. И, кроме хомута, к которому крепилась повозка, никакой другой упряжи на нем не было.

- Что случилось, милочка?- сочувственно поинтересовалась Медведица приятным низким голосом.- Такая большая Драконесса, и вдруг – слезы? Ай-яй-яй...

Незнакомая речь звучала для Мидори непривычно, но сразу становилась понятной. Это тоже был «подарок» от Сейдзи. Один из самых первых, полученных ею еще до «Примерки Крыльев».

- У меня... у-украли о-одежду,- импровизируя, хныкнула Мидори.- Мне нечего оде-е-е-еть! К-как же я т-теперь... в человека превращу-у-усь?

Единорог фыркнул. И Мидори готова была поклясться, что он сделал это насмешливо.

- Ну, не плачь,- усмехнулась Медведица.- Это горе поправимое...

Она порылась среди мешков на тележке и извлекла на свет простенькое платье с очень скромной вышивкой по краям рукавов и по подолу.

- Вот, это тебе должно подойти,- довольно произнесла она.- Правда, я брала его для служанки...

- Какое красивое,- вежливо «восхитилась» Мидори и поблагодарила.- Спасибо большое!

«Отлично,- довольно подумала она.- Местная одежда у меня уже есть! Теперь бы еще еды раздобыть...».

- Слушай,- вдруг встрепенулась Медведица.- Нам нужна помощница на кухне... Не интересуешься?


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава15.**

- Не-е-ет!- неожиданно вскрикнул Сейдзи и... проснулся.

Резко приподнявшись, он беспокойно огляделся по сторонам. Потом с облегчением вздохнул и сел, прислонившись спиной к холодной, чуть сыроватой каменной стене.

- Вот ведь привязался...- все еще тяжело дыша, пробормотал Сейдзи и с досадой добавил,- хоть совсем не спи!

С недавних пор, а вернее с того самого дня, когда его заперли в этом подвале, ему каждую ночь снился один и тот же сон. Он неизменно повторялся даже в самых мельчайших деталях и оставлял в душе долго неутихающую боль.

Сейдзи уже начал подумывать, что кто-то специально заставляет его, раз за разом, заново переживать то, что произошло очень давно и очень далеко отсюда.

- Как будто я могу это забыть,- горько усмехнулся он и снова закрыл глаза.

Но стоило ему это сделать, как перед его мысленным взором опять предстал удивительный мир, в котором с фиолетового неба сразу два солнца изливали свой яркий свет на утопающую в зелени долину, со всех сторон окруженную высокими горами.

Сейдзи даже показалось, что он ощущает аромат цветущих деревьев...

* * *

><p>...Дракон-подросток из клана Призраков тайком выбрался из подземных пещер, в которых спрятали всех не способных к сражению жителей города, и, взлетев на ближайшую гору, затаился на вершине.<p>

Путь в долину, в которой Призраки устроили свое поселение, пролегал через узкое и почти полностью заваленное камнями ущелье в Зеркальных скалах. В давние времена неведомая сила «отполировала» их поверхность до блеска, и теперь они сверкали в солнечных лучах, словно огромные груды драгоценностей.

А от самого подножья этих скал простиралась Красная пустыня. Ее багрово-рыжие дюны, начинаясь прямо от входа в ущелье, тянулись до самого горизонта.

Но сейчас на ней невозможно было отыскать ни одного красного пятнышка. Насколько хватало взгляда, всю ее поверхность покрывала коричневая шевелящаяся масса, живыми волнами накатывавшая на драконов, отчаянно защищавших вход в ущелье.

Увидев развернувшуюся перед ним картину битвы, юный дракон почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал неприятный холодок. И теперь он, наконец-то, понял, почему в этот раз отец не разрешил ему присоединиться к взрослым воинам, а отправил в подземное убежище - охранять женщин и детей.

К поселению Призраков рвалось бесчисленное полчище жуков, принадлежавших к совершенно иному миру. Каждый из пришельцев был размером с небольшого теленка и нес на своих антеннах солидный электрический заряд, время от времени, выстреливая им в зазевавшегося дракона.

Раньше клану Призраков уже не раз приходилось сражаться с этими созданиями, всегда появлявшимися неожиданно и неизвестно откуда. Но драконы, обычно, без особого труда отбивали нападение. Правда, до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как же эти совершенно лишенные интеллекта насекомые преодолевают границу между мирами? И, к тому же, еще никогда жуки не заявлялись сюда в таком количестве...

Юный дракон сразу заметил, что взрослые воины уже начали уставать. Их огонь, поначалу исправно уничтожавший ряды врагов, постепенно становился все слабее. Сражение ведь началось рано утром, а сейчас уже вечерело!

«Нам не победить,- вдруг четко осознал подросток.- Этим... «тараканам» конца-края не видно!»

Поняв, что оставаться просто зрителем он больше не может, юный дракон расправил крылья и ринулся вниз с горы.

- Пока никому до меня нет дела,- проговорил он, лавируя между скалами,- попробую-ка я разузнать, откуда вся эта мерзость выползает...

Сначала подросток летел низко, с детским любопытством разглядывая жуков, которые, сталкиваясь и наползая друг на друга, упорно продвигались к ущелью. Но, получив от этих «тараканов» несколько чувствительных ударов током, он взмыл вверх.

«Отец говорил,- очень вовремя вспомнил подросток,- что если хотя бы двое из них соединят свои «молнии», то могут даже взрослого дракона оглушить...».

Теперь он стал очень внимателен и, наверное, поэтому еще издалека успел заметить растянувшуюся по пустыне длинную цепочку высоких желтых рамок. На верхней перекладине каждой из них горел красным светом кристалл, похожий на большой драгоценный камень.

Пока он ярко светился, из рамки, как из двери, сплошным потоком выбегали жуки. Но стоило ему погаснуть - «дверь» тут же закрывалась.

И тогда рядом с погасшим кристаллом неожиданно появлялось очень странное существо. Его форма и цвет постоянно изменялись! Оно то вытягивалось, как шест, то становилось шарообразным, то растекалось наподобие лужи...

Существо заползало на кристалл и, приняв форму морского ежа, ненадолго застывало на нем. А когда этот «еж» исчезал, кристалл уже снова ярко светился. Скопившиеся за это время с другой стороны «двери» жуки, спутанным шевелящимся клубком вываливались из рамки и со всех лап кидались догонять остальных.

Юный дракон не рискнул приблизиться к хозяину рамок. От этого бесформенного типа исходила ужасающая по силе волна ненависти и злорадства.

Даже рвавшиеся в бой жуки не излучали столько эмоций! Они просто были плотоядными и, всего лишь, собирались съесть всех, до кого сумеют добраться.

А когда подросток заметил рядом с линией рамок дочиста обглоданный скелет дракона, по-видимому, прилетевшего сюда на разведку еще в начале сражения, он поспешно повернул обратно. Но бесформенный враг уже успел его заметить и поспешно «прилип» к ближайшей рамке. Вскоре, кристалл на ней вспыхнул оранжевым светом.

Юный дракон почти добрался до места битвы, когда услышал позади себя подозрительное гудение. Обернувшись, он чуть не запаниковал. Его догоняла... гигантская «оса»! А вдалеке, за спиной «преследовательницы» он успел разглядеть еще несколько ее сородичей.

«Что же делать?- лихорадочно соображал подросток, мчась изо всех сил.- Думай, думай!».

И тут его взгляд упал на пещеру, расположенную рядом с вершиной одной из Зеркальных скал. Он успел заметить, как вход в нее неожиданно затянулся туманной пеленой, источавшей яркое красное свечение.

«Не может быть!- поразился подросток.- Запретный Портал заработал? Хм... а что, если...».

Куда вел этот Портал, никто не знал, потому что никому не приходило в голову это проверить. Ведь, по всем признакам, он был, что называется, «дальнего» действия. А из таких порталов еще никто и никогда не возвращался.

Но именно этот стал Запретным совсем по другой причине.

Среди драконов ходила легенда о том, что если воспользоваться этим Порталом, то из него наружу вырвется такой чудовищный поток энергии, что все живое вокруг будет уничтожено. Поговаривали даже, что именно так и появилась Красная пустыня.

Но времени на раздумья у подростка уже не было.

- Отец!- что есть силы, рыкнул юный дракон, старательно уклоняясь от огня «своих».- Уводи всех под землю!

- Тору?- вскинул голову самый крупный дракон с золотым обручем на голове.- Ты почему не в укрытии?

- Нет времени объяснять!- Тору сделал круг над отцом и сбил своим огнем волну жуков, подобравшихся к тому слишком близко.- Там,- он кивнул головой в сторону пустыни,- я насчитал с десяток порталов, через которые жуки сюда валом валят!

- Что?- взревел отец.- Порталы?

- И я знаю, что надо делать!- продолжил Тору.- Это наш единственный шанс! Быстрее уходите!

И он решительно направился к Запретному Порталу.

- Тору, стой! Ты куда?

- Я еще вернусь, пап!- обернувшись на прощанье, бодро пообещал Тору, но его голос предательски дрогнул.- Слово Призрака!

Он резко взмыл вверх и, зависнув на секунду перед пещерой, исчез в красном свечении Портала.

Из глубины Зеркальной скалы послышался нарастающий гул. Земля задрожала, и с гор в ущелье посыпались камни.

- Всем в укрытие!- раскатисто рыкнул отец Тору и пробормотал сквозь зубы.- И... что же я теперь матери-то скажу?

Призраки дружно «провалились» сквозь землю, и через несколько секунд только одни жуки растерянно топтались на поле битвы, громоздясь друг на друга и не понимая, куда же исчезла их добыча?

А еще через мгновенье «выстрел» Запретного Портала поставил в сражении завершающую точку.

Вырвавшийся из пещеры поток энергии огненным смерчем прокатился по пустыне, сметая все на своем пути.

* * *

><p>Сейдзи открыл глаза и огляделся.<p>

Сколько он уже сидел в этом подвале? Две недели или три? Он уже успел сбиться со счета и даже не знал: день сейчас снаружи или ночь - в массивных стенах этого подземелья не было ни одного окна. И только тусклый масляный фонарь, постоянно горевший над входной дверью, почти безуспешно пытался бороться с темнотой.

Это сейчас Сейдзи уже успокоился и даже казался невозмутимым. Но, поначалу, он страшно злился на себя, когда понял, что опять угодил в «золотую» клетку в доме Рико. Одна сторона этой клетки перегораживала подвал точно посередине, а остальные — были вмурованы в каменные стены, в пол и в потолок.

И хуже всего было то, что сбежать отсюда Сейдзи не мог.

Желтый металл, из которого была сделана решетка, создавал сильное поле, вытягивавшее из него жизненную силу и полностью подавлявшее все попытки превращения.

С досадой вздохнув, он вспомнил, как год назад Рико, одержимая желанием заполучить себе крылья Странника, хитростью заманила его в этот подвал. В тот раз Сейдзи провел в «золотой» клетке всего три дня и чуть не распрощался с жизнью — так быстро иссякли его силы. И, чтобы выбраться из клетки, ему пришлось расстаться со своим первым обручальным кольцом.

Но в этот раз все было совершенно иначе.

Сейдзи взглянул на свою правую руку. Кольцо Мидори на его пальце, по-прежнему, мягко светилось ровным зеленым светом, и, скорее всего, именно поэтому он не ощущал никакой слабости.

«Наверное, сам Золотой Дракон мне помогает,- улыбнувшись, подумал Сейдзи.- Не пойму только, зачем я ему нужен?».

Услышав, как в дверном замке начал тихо поворачиваться ключ, Сейдзи быстро засунул руку с кольцом в карман, а потом снова улегся на доски, брошенные прямо на пол и служившие ему здесь кроватью. Недолго думая, он закрыл глаза и притворился спящим.

Коротко заскрежетал отодвигаемый засов, дверь бесшумно открылась и послышались очень осторожные шаги.

«Кажется, это Рико!- догадался Сейдзи по легкому стуку каблучков, который невозможно было утаить в гулком, пустом подвале.- Хм... пахнет дорогими духами и дешевым вином. Ну, или наоборот...».

Посетительница оступилась на неровных камнях пола и шепотом ругнулась.

«Ну, да!- убедился он.- Это точно Рико. Опять за кольцом Мидори явилась?».

Вскоре послышалось напряженное пыхтение, отчего запах вина и духов заметно усилился.

«Ага, пытается, как обычно, дотянуться до моей руки,- определил Сейдзи.- Ну-ну... Сейчас опять заденет решетку!».

Шипение, которое через мгновение «выдала» Рико, было так похоже на змеиное, что Сейдзи не выдержал и усмехнулся.

- Так ты не спишь?- возмущенно вскрикнула она и тут же поспешно добавила.- А я знала... Знала! Не умеешь ты притворяться...

Сейдзи снова поднялся.

- Что надо?- нахмурился он и окинул свою тюремщицу настороженным взглядом.

Рико стояла рядом с решеткой в ярком, украшенном драгоценными камнями вечернем платье и чуть покачивалась на высоких каблуках. От миниатюрной сумочки и от атласных перчаток, закрывавших ее руки почти до плеч, поднимался легкий дымок.

- Не надоело тебе еще в клетке-то сидеть?- криво улыбнулась она, отмахиваясь от дыма и разглядывая подпаленную ткань.

- Надоело,- согласился Сейдзи и поинтересовался.- Что, отпустить меня решила?

- Да хоть сейчас!- радостно воскликнула она.- Вот только сначала надень мое кольцо, а потом можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны!

Сейдзи насмешливо фыркнул.

- Когда же ты поверишь, наконец?- усмехнулся он.- У меня сейчас другая невеста! И твое кольцо мое тело уже никогда не примет...

- Во что это я должна поверить?- вдруг взорвалась Рико.- В то, что у тебя хватает сил сразу на две «Примерки Крыльев»? Не смеши меня! Твое первое кольцо все еще у меня, а значит - ты до сих пор должен отдавать мне половину своих сил, чтобы я могла пользоваться твоими крыльями. И если другая невеста забирает столько же... Ты бы уже давно когти откинул!

- Не веришь — не надо,- устало отмахнулся Сейдзи.- Но ведь твои наемники, когда поймали меня, уже пытались...

- Да знаю я!- раздраженно перебила его девушка.- У них ничего не вышло. Мое кольцо даже близко к твоей руке поднести не удалось... Погоди-ка, а это, случайно, не из-за того зеленого кольца, что ты сейчас носишь?

- Кто знает?- усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Сейдзи.

- Никогда не слышала о кольцах с барьерами...- задумчиво пробормотала Рико.- Но это могло бы объяснить, почему ты все еще полон сил! Да, это вполне возможно...

Раздумывая, девушка принялась ходить вдоль решетки и не заметила, как ее подпаленные перчатки немного сползли, обнажив абсолютно черную кожу. Вдобавок к этому, руки Рико были «разрисованы» яркими красными полосками. Создавалось впечатление, словно кто-то специально пытался смягчить их мрачный вид «украшениями».

- Ого, как далеко все зашло!- понимающе хмыкнул Сейдзи.- А ведь я тебя предупреждал...

- Ты о чем?- встрепенулась Рико.

- О моем кольце, разумеется,- вздохнул он.- Срочно избавься от него! Иначе только за Охотника Ночи сможешь выйти...

Рико взглянула на свои руки и поспешно поправила перчатки.

- Не твое дело,- упрямо буркнула она.- Даже если я вся стану как уголек, все равно буду пользоваться твоими крыльями... И ты не сможешь меня остановить!

- Да мне и не придется ничего делать!- не выдержал и повысил голос Сейдзи.- Когда ты вся почернеешь, то мое кольцо само пропадет! И тогда ты останешься такой навсегда... Пойми же, наконец!

- Что?- Рико даже протрезвела.- Врешь... Не может такого быть! У Странников же эта чернота не остается навсегда...

- А кто с этим спорит?- усмехнулся он.

- Подожди, подожди,- пробормотала девушка, с трудом собираясь с мыслями.- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что, на самом деле, ты из другого клана?

- Не хочу,- честно признался Сейдзи.- Но тебе лучше поторопиться...

Рико неожиданно успокоилась и исподлобья уставилась на него.

- Почернею навсегда, говоришь?- недоверчиво усмехнулась она.- Такие строгости только в легендах попадаются... Ты что, возомнил себя Призраком? Да у тебя мания величия! Хотя...

- Разве?- предпочел уклониться он.- У тебя слишком богатая фантазия.

Но остановить Рико было уже невозможно.

Сейдзи подозрительно на нее посмотрел. Такой невозмутимой вспыльчивая Рико бывала только в те моменты, когда обдумывала свои самые безжалостные проделки.

- Ну, что же,- с деланным равнодушием вздохнула она и вдруг, все-таки не выдержав, злорадно ухмыльнулась.- Тогда у меня нет выбора... Я же тебе говорила - твои крылья будут принадлежать только мне!

Она покопалась в своей сумочке и извлекла из нее гладкий белый камень-рыбку с черным глазом.

- Так, посмотрим, куда он здесь подойдет?- Рико придирчиво обыскала решетку.- Ага! Кажется, это здесь...

И девушка осторожно вставила камень в нишу под ручкой двери.

- Что происходит?- насторожился Сейдзи, почувствовав, что поле, вырабатываемое желтым металлом решетки, резко увеличилось и заполнило все пространство «золотой» клетки.

Рико, словно получив удар в лицо, внезапно отшатнулась и поспешно отступила к стене.

- Я поставила очень мощный усилитель,- слегка задыхаясь, но довольно произнесла она.- Сколько бы у тебя сил ни было, завтра они кончатся! И тогда я сниму с твоей руки то зеленое кольцо...

Пошатываясь и держась за стену, девушка добралась до входной двери и только там облегченно вздохнула.

- Уф! До чего же сильная штуковина!- радостно воскликнула она.- Пожалуй, я не буду закрывать дверь. Куда ты теперь денешься, Тору?..

Дождавшись, когда в коридоре затихнут нетвердые шаги Рико, Сейдзи вытащил из кармана руку и взглянул на кольцо.

- Ты опять помогаешь мне?- удивился он, увидев, что к зеленому сиянию кольца прибавилось несколько золотых искорок.- Значит, пока я тебя ношу, эта клетка не может мне повредить... Но надо выбираться отсюда, пока Рико не придумала еще что-нибудь!

Сейдзи размахнулся и, что есть силы, ударил ногой по замку на двери. Камень-рыбка, вставленный нетвердой рукой пьяной Рико, выскочил из своего углубления и упал на пол. Поле «золотой» клетки сразу же ослабло.

- Порядок,- обрадовался Сейдзи, дотянувшись до белого камня сквозь прутья решетки, которые даже не думали его обжигать.- Чем бы теперь замок открыть?

Заслышав на ведущей в подвал лестнице чьи-то шаги, он быстро убрал камень в карман и отступил от решетки.

На пороге показалась служанка с большой корзиной в руках.

Шагнув вперед, она неловко наступила на длинный подол чуть мешковатого платья и едва не упала. С трудом сохранив равновесие, девушка покрепче ухватила свою ношу одной рукой, а другой поправила накинутый на голову капюшон. Оглядевшись, служанка уверенно направилась к решетке.

«Наверное, снова снотворное во все подсыпали,- с досадой подумал сильно проголодавшийся Сейдзи.- Опять придется съесть только половину, чтобы не слишком крепко заснуть».

Служанка осторожно поставила корзину перед решеткой и негромко произнесла:

- Ужин для господина Тору!

Услышав ее голос, Сейдзи кинулся к решетке.

- Т-ты?- ахнул он, все еще не особо доверяя своим ушам.

- Тс-с-с!- прижав палец к губам, произнесла Мидори.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава****16.**

- Как ты меня разыскала?- удивился Сейдзи.

- Это долгая история!- отмахнулась Мидори, откидывая капюшон.- Расскажу, как-нибудь...

Девушка внимательно на него посмотрела.

- Неважно выглядишь,- заметила она.- И непохоже, чтобы тебе тут нравилось... Так почему ты до сих пор здесь сидишь? Разве тебя может удержать простая решетка?

- «Проста-ая»,- усмехнувшись, передразнил ее Сейдзи.- Была бы она простая...

- А что с ней не так?

- Металл, из которого она сделана, не дает пространству измениться,- нахмурился он и с досадой ударил по решетке рукой.- Так, что... Тебе, случайно, нигде ключ от нее не попадался?

- Нет,- покачала головой девушка и задумчиво добавила,- но вот сам металл мне кажется смутно знакомым. Но, где же я могла его видеть?

Она осторожно коснулась пальцами желтых прутьев, и поспешно отдернула руку.- Что это он? Прилипает...

- Прилипает?- удивленно переспросил Сейдзи.- Шутишь, что ли?

- О, вспомнила!- вдруг обрадовалась Мидори.- Когда я только прибыла на Терру, я видела раму из такого же желтого материала! Она была еще встроена в Приемный Портал... Хм, а что, если...

Девушка очень придирчиво оглядела подвал.

- Тесновато тут,- вздохнула она.- Ну, да ладно... Слушай, Сейдзи, отойди-ка подальше от решетки. Нет-нет, еще дальше!

- Что ты собираешься делать?- поинтересовался он, когда оказался в самом дальнем от Мидори углу.

- Знаешь,- загадочно улыбнулась она.- У меня, кажется, имеется универсальный ключ от всех дверей!

- И где же он?- недоверчиво спросил Сейдзи.

- Сейчас увидишь!- с готовностью ответила Мидори.- Но сначала мне нужно...

И через мгновение перед решеткой уже стоял дракон цвета морской волны.

- А, значит, вот как ты выглядишь без моих крыльев!- сразу догадался Сейдзи.- Погоди-ка! Получается, что с этой стороны от Штормовой Стены, ты можешь вернуть себе свой прежний облик?

- Не совсем,- покачала головой она.- Здесь я могу, всего лишь, превращаться в «себя» - так же, как и в любого другого дракона, - только на какое-то время...

- Вот как?- задумчиво произнес он.- Но на Террозавре ты и этого не могла. Похоже, что часть сил к тебе, все-таки, вернулась...

Тем временем, Мидори, с трудом разместившись в свободной части подвала, отступила подальше от «золотой» клетки и замерла.

Вскоре, все ее тело охватило золотое свечение, а из ноздрей с легким гудением вырвались две тонкие струйки почти бесцветного пламени. Коснувшись прутьев, пламя прошло сквозь них так же легко, как нож сквозь масло.

Сейдзи окатило волной жара, и он, прикрывая лицо руками, вжался в холодную стену.

Не прошло и минуты, как большой кусок решетки с металлическим лязгом упал на пол. Оплавленные концы прутьев с шипением коснулись сыроватых камней, и раскаленный металл, оплывая, начал застывать на них в виде небольших лужиц.

- Да-а...- восхищенно протянул Сейдзи, выбравшись, наконец-то, из клетки.- Интересно, а тебе, вообще, попадались двери, к которым бы этот «ключ» не подошел?

Мидори только загадочно усмехнулась и снова стала человеком.

- Надень-ка вот это,- она подала ему одежду, извлеченную из корзинки.- В таком «наряде» тебя никто не узнает.

Сейдзи натянул на себя перепачканные угольной пылью штаны и рубашку, старательно извозив в той же пыли руки и лицо. Потом он, надвинув старую шапку до самых бровей, надежно спрятал под ней свои волосы.

- Ну, чё, хозяйка?- сразу входя в образ, развязно заявил Сейдзи.- Тибе... эта... Чё тащить-та нада? А то мы завсегда пособить могём, ежели што...

Он громко шмыгнул носом и утер его грязным рукавом, отчего на его лице тут же появились черные «усы».

Мидори не выдержала и хихикнула.

- Ты, «эта», не переиграй только,- предупредила она.- И, кстати, забери во-он тот мешок со старым тряпьем.

- Это для прикрытия, что ли?- уточнил Сейдзи, взваливая на плечи объемистую, но не слишком тяжелую ношу.

- Угу,- кивнула Мидори.- Ну, готов? Тогда давай выбираться отсюда.

* * *

><p>Медведица сидела за кухонным столом, подперев лапами голову, и с умилением смотрела на то, как ее проголодавшиеся гости за обе щеки уплетают приготовленный ею ужин.<p>

- Как же я рада снова видеть тебя, Тору!- растроганно проговорила она, когда их тарелки опустели.- До сих пор поверить не могу, что тебе, все-таки, удалось вырваться из цепких когтей этой избалованной девчонки!

- Мне и самому еще с трудом в это верится,- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- Рико, наверное, здесь все вверх дном перевернула после моего побега?

- Да уж,- хмыкнула Медведица.- Она была просто в ярости и, как сумасшедшая, металась в небе над нашей округой, пока ее подручные шарили тут по всем закоулкам.

- Хорошо быть дочкой Главного Советника при дворе Правителя, вздохнула Мидори и зевнула.- Надо думать, что теперь на всех дорогах нас будут поджидать засады.

- Ну-ну!- возразила Медведица, обнажив в улыбке свои клыки.- Не так уж все и плохо! На самом деле, Советника уже давно раздражают проделки его любимой доченьки. И сейчас Рико помогают только два Охотника Ночи.

- Но... они-то меня и поймали в последний раз,- недовольно проворчал Сейдзи.

- Не может быть!- удивилась Медведица.- Ты не смог уйти от Охотников Ночи?

- От обычных Охотников Ночи я бы легко оторвался,- возразил Сейдзи.- Но эти двое... Они - Странники.

Медведица от удивления чуть не выронила из лап только что вымытые тарелки.

- Правда?- ахнула она.- Но я никогда не замечала у них серебристого отблеска! Ты уверен, Тору?

- Это значит только то,- буркнул тот,- что они не притворяются Охотниками Ночи, а давно слились с этим кланом. И, скорее всего, они уже разучились превращаться в кого-то еще...

- Почему это разучились?- полюбопытствовала Мидори.- Разве такое возможно?

- Конечно, возможно, дорогая!- вздохнув, добавила Медведица.- Всему же учиться надо! А как дети чему-нибудь научатся, если родители им этого не показывают, потому что боятся выдать себя?

- И что плохого в том, чтобы быть Странником?- недоумевала Мидори.

Медведица удивленно взглянула на Сейдзи.

- Ты что, ничего ей не рассказывал?- возмутилась она.

- Не успел еще,- проворчал он.- Все как-то не до того было...

Медведица поставила на плиту чайник и снова уселась за стол.

- Понимаешь, девочка моя,- помолчав, начала она.- Давным-давно, у Странников на Терре было свое собственное поселение...

- Где?- не смогла удержаться и перебила ее Мидори.

- Угадай,- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- Только не сразу...

- Неужели, на Террозавре?- осенило ее.- А где именно?

- На месте нашей славной столицы,- ответил он.- Руины Старого Города на окраине Токкиоки видела?

Девушка поспешно кивнула.

Но тут Медведица, обидевшись, что ее перебили, так сильно хлопнула лапой по столу, что стоявшие на нем чайные чашки, подскочив, жалобно звякнули. Сейдзи и Мидори сразу же «виновато» притихли.

- Итак!- не терпящим возражения голосом продолжила она.- Странники мирно жили в своем поселении, никак не вмешиваясь в жизнь других драконов, пока не разразилась очередная война между Горной Короной и Убежищем. Ну, в точности, как сейчас!

- А из-за чего они все время ссорятся?- опять поинтересовалась Мидори.

- Да они, наверное, и сами уже не помнят причину конфликта,- вздохнула Медведица.- Так давно все началось... На чем я остановилась-то? Ах, да...

Она помолчала, снова собираясь с мыслями.

- Странники без особого труда защищали свою территорию,- продолжила Медведица.- Но они всегда поддерживали нейтралитет.

- Я, кажется, понимаю — почему!- вставила Мидори, уже знавшая, на что способны Странники- Те, к кому они бы присоединились, обязательно победили бы!

- Верно,- одобрительно кивнула Медведица.- Странники были самым сильным кланом на Терре. И, естественно, остальные драконы их побаивались, хотя они вели себя очень миролюбиво.

- Я быстрее расскажу,- неожиданно вмешался Сейдзи,- а то мы так до утра засидимся... Короче, среди Странников нашлось несколько «горячих» голов, решивших вмешаться и силой остановить войну.

- Силой?- не поверила Мидори.- Но что могут несколько, даже очень сильных, драконов против двух армий?

- Как ты правильно догадалась, ничего,- подтвердил Сейдзи.- Конечно же, их, в конце концов, поймали! Но они успели показать всей Терре, насколько могут быть опасны Странники в роли шпионов и диверсантов.

Медведица, до этого делавшая вид, что снова обиделась, не выдержала и опять присоединилась к разговору.

- После сражения со Странниками,- охотно продолжила она.- Драконы Убежища и Горной Короны, забыв о своих разногласиях, решили сначала избавиться от таких опасных соседей...

- Вот только сражаться они уже не собирались,- опять перебил ее Сейдзи.

Медведица раздраженно фыркнула.

- Дай мне договорить!- возмущенно рявкнула она.

Мидори от этого рыка чуть не подпрыгнула на стуле.

- Извини,- отступил Сейдзи.

- Так вот...- продолжила Медведица.- Драконы сделали вид, что собираются договориться обо всем мирным путем. Странники с удовольствием предоставили им свою территорию для переговоров...

- За что и поплатились,- буркнул Сейдзи.

- Тору!- снова возмутилась Медведица.

- Молчу,- пожал плечами он.

- Ну, дальше рассказывать-то почти и нечего,- вздохнула Медведица.- «Договорившись» о мире, драконы устроили праздник. И во время пира всех Странников... ну, это... отравили.

- Как?- ахнула Мидори.- Неужели, всех?

- Нет, конечно,- заметил Сейдзи.- Только тех, кто оказался в тот момент на Террозавре. Но... там, действительно, были почти все.

- Кошмар...- пораженно протянула она.- Какое коварство!

- А вы знаете, какая существует легенда, связанная с этим событием?- вдруг вспомнила Медведица.- Говорят, что враги Странников недолго радовались своему успеху. В тот момент, когда они собрались на центральной площади опустевшего поселения, среди них неожиданно появился еще один Странник. Да еще какой! Он был в два раза крупнее обычного дракона.

Сейдзи закашлялся и встал, чтобы налить себе воды.

Мидори во все глаза смотрела на Медведицу в тщетной надежде, что новый дракон сможет как-нибудь воскресить погибший клан...

- Он просто возник из ничего прямо посреди торжествующих свою победу предателей,- гордо продолжала Медведица, которой, по-видимому, самой очень нравилась эта история,- и, мгновенно поняв, что произошло, взмыл вверх. С грозным рыком он выпустил по врагам струю огня, после чего от поселения Странников камня на камне не осталось.

- Одним дыханием?- тут же засомневалась Мидори.- Так только небольшой дом какой-нибудь разрушить можно...

- Так ведь это же был Призрак!- не унималась Медведица.- Ты что, ничего про них не слышала, что ли?

Сейдзи налил себе второй стакан воды.

- О каких еще Призраках?- удивилась Мидори.

- Это тоже драконы из клана Странников!- торжествующе заявила Медведица.- Но даже среди своих сородичей они - большая редкость! Их пламя может взорвать все, чего коснется. И поэтому превратить в руины целое селение для них совершенно несложно.

Мидори задумалась.

- Хорошая легенда,- наконец, вздохнула она.- Но, что-то я...

- Ох,- тоже вздохнула Медведица.- Я тоже, иногда, начинаю сомневаться... Только подумай! Дракон, который летает быстрее всех, который может дышать под водой, и, говорят... Нет, ты только представь себе это! Говорят, что он может даже проходить сквозь стены! Вот он какой — Призрак!

Глаза Мидори медленно округлились, и она, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, уставилась на Сейдзи.

Тот, опрокинув в себя третий стакан воды, налил еще один и повернулся к Мидори.

- Вот, держи,- хитро сощурившись, произнес он.- В меня уже не влезает...

Девушка молча взяла стакан и залпом поглотила воду.

* * *

><p>Медведица разбудила своих гостей еще затемно.<p>

Небо на востоке только начало светлеть, и даже самые ранние птицы все еще досматривали свои сны.

Мидори, поеживаясь от утреннего холодка, бодрым шагом миновала сад и вышла к калитке, сразу за которой начинался лес.

- И зачем я торопилась?- зевнув, проворчала девушка.- Он еще не пришел...

Всю ночь ей не давали покоя разные мысли, и, на самом деле, она так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз.

- Этот Сейдзи,- недовольно помянула она виновника своих ночных размышлений.- Так ведь вчера ничего мне и не объяснил! Сразу отдыхать отправился... А я что, обо всем сама догадываться должна?

- Что шумим?- раздался за ее спиной голос Сейдзи.

Мидори, не слышавшая его шагов, вздрогнула и резко обернулась.

- Фу-ух... Это ты!- с облегчением выдохнула она и тут же вспылила.- Не мог нормально подойти? Вечно появляешься неизвестно откуда, словно призрак какой-нибудь...

Сейдзи насмешливо фыркнул.

- Ой!- спохватилась Мидори.- Я совсем не то хотела сказать...

- Ладно уж, спрашивай,- вздохнул он, опуская на землю небольшой мешок с разными припасами, собранными им в дорогу заботливой Медведицей.

- Что?- не поняла девушка.

- Наверное, всю ночь обо мне думала,- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- У тебя же все на лице написано! Вон какие круги под глазами...

Мидори вся вспыхнула, но сдержалась. Он, как обычно, над ней подшучивал, но и, по-прежнему, хорошо понимал, что с ней происходит.

Вот только... Сейчас ее голова словно свинцом налилась от усталости, и все вопросы куда-то испарились. Но, все же, было то, что ее очень сильно интересовало.

- Кто еще знает о том, что ты – Призрак?- спросила Мидори.

- Только Хорио,- с уважением посмотрев на нее, ответил Сейдзи.

- А Рико?

- Ну, я ей, по крайней мере, ничего не говорил...

- А догадаться она может?

Сейдзи пожал плечами.

- Кто знает?- задумчиво произнес он.- Но я ей ничего, кроме силы и скорости своих крыльев, не передал... Она даже превращаться не умеет.

- Это хорошо,- довольно произнесла Мидори, удивляясь, почему это она неожиданно почувствовала такое облегчение?- Мм... А глупый вопрос задать можно?

- Ну-ка, попробуй!- даже заинтересовался Сейдзи.

- Э-э... Сколько тебе лет?

- Кхм...- удивился он.- Ты что, забыла? Двадцать пять.

- Нет! Я говорю о твоем «драконьем» возрасте,- покраснев, уточнила девушка.- Ты же мог уже и сто лет прожить, и даже больше...

Сейдзи пристально на нее посмотрел, а потом рассмеялся.

- Ах, вот ты о чем!- хмыкнул он.- Подозреваешь, что это я сжег поселение Странников пять столетий назад?

- Ну...- смутилась Мидори.- Были у меня и такие мысли...

- Я что, так похож на старика?- удивился Сейдзи.

- Иногда бывает,- съязвила она.- Ворчишь много!

- Нет, в том сражении участвовал не я,- отказался он и, поколебавшись немного, все же добавил.- Это был Хорио.

- Так Старейшина острова Хедо – тоже...- ахнула Мидори и зажала себе рот руками.

- Да,- кивнул Сейдзи, настороженно оглядываясь.- И он всегда помогал мне, когда Рико особенно старательно «выкачивала» из меня силы.

- Тогда давай поторопимся,- сразу посерьезнела Мидори.- Похоже, что тебе скоро опять понадобится его помощь.

- Так сильно заметно?- удивился он, поправляя выбившуюся из-под шапки прядь сильно посветлевших волос.

Мидори кивнула.

- Давно я тебя таким не видела,- обеспокоено заметила она.- Твоя кожа побледнела...

Сейдзи снова вскинул мешок на плечо.

- Твое Кольцо Договора, видно, больше не может поддерживать мои силы,- вздохнул он.- Идем, Мидори! За этим перелеском находится дорога, на которой нас уже ждет тот, кто поможет нам добраться до жилища Хорио.

И он уверенно зашагал по тропинке в лес. Мидори кинулась его догонять.

- Послушай, Сейдзи!

- Что?- не замедляя шага, отозвался он.

- Может быть, нам лучше замаскироваться?- предложила девушка и неожиданно уткнулась в его спину.- Ой! Ты что так резко останавливаешься?

И Мидори потерла пострадавший нос.

- Хм... Хорошая идея,- подумав, согласился Сейдзи.- Так и сделаем.

- Тогда надо раздобыть какую-нибудь одежду...

- Не надо,- покачал головой он.- Обойдемся тем, что есть.

- Но... как?- очень удивилась Мидори.

Сейдзи загадочно улыбнулся.

- Придется мне показать тебе еще один трюк,- проговорил он.- Я почти уверен, что он тебе очень понравится.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава17.**

Узкая дорога серпантином вилась по склонам, соединяя согретое солнцем побережье с заснеженными вершинами гор.

Небольшой караван, преодолевший уже половину этого пути, без особой спешки, но упорно продолжал продвигаться вверх. Уставшие лошади, понурив головы, послушно тащили за собой груженые доверху тележки. А возницы шли рядом со своими животными, держа их в поводу и не давая им слишком сильно приблизиться к пропасти, которая подстерегала неосторожного путника за краем дороги.

Все мечтали об отдыхе. Все... кроме тех, кто ехал в последней повозке. Почему? Да потому, что они уже спали!

В тележке, загруженной большими, набитыми чем-то мягким тюками удобно устроились пара черно-бурых лисиц.

Лис забрался на самый верх и, устроив среди тюков что-то вроде норы, свернулся там клубком так, что наружу торчали только его черный нос да белый кончик хвоста. А Лиса, сидя на передке тележки с поводьями в лапах, похоже, решила только на минуточку расслабиться и, неосторожно закрыв глаза, прислонилась к тюкам спиной...

Их пегий коняга, сбруя которого была богато украшена разными кисточками и ленточками, а на лбу - красовалась высокая шляпа с пером, и без понуканий продолжал брести за идущей впереди повозкой.

Добравшись до развилки у горного перевала, караван остановился.

Хромой Волк, предводитель каравана, спрыгнул на землю и, не торопясь, доковылял до последней повозки, попутно проверив, как обстоят дела у остальных. Осмотром он остался доволен и поэтому, пребывая в хорошем настроении, старый волк одобрительно похлопал пегого коня по загривку.

Тот неожиданно вздрогнул и попятился.

- Стоять!- привычно рявкнул предводитель каравана, ухватившись за его повод.- Куда собрался?

Пегий всхрапнул и, сердито заржав, вскинулся на дыбы.

Хромой Волк, успевший намотать поводья на лапу, сначала подлетел вверх, а потом, сорвавшись, скатился коню под передние ноги. Тот не преминул этим воспользоваться и припечатал Волка к земле, наступив на края его одежды.

- Прекрати, Ро... Рог... Мм... Рогаликс!- неожиданно раздался окрик успевшей проснуться Лисы.- Что ты опять натворил?

- И-и-и-иги-гихф,- недовольно выдал конь, не сдвинувшись с места.

- Неженка!- усмехнулась Лиса.- Подумаешь - дотронулись до него...

Конь сердито фыркнул и отвернулся, даже не думая уступать.

- Мм... Жалость-то какая...- с сожалением вздохнула Лиса.- И куда же мне теперь девать тот кусок хлеба с солью, который я приготовила для тебя? Приличный такой кусище... Н-да... Придется мне самой его съесть, наверное!

Рогаликс мгновенно навострил уши.

Хромому Волку снизу было очень хорошо видно, как дернулось горло коня, громко сглотнувшего слюну.

Предводитель каравана даже не успел заметить, как оказался на свободе.

- И-ги?- заискивающе заржал Рогаликс, склонив голову вбок.

Весь его вид говорил о том, какой он хороший и послушный.

- Так-то лучше,- одобрительно кивнула Лиса и протянула ему на открытой ладони большой кусок подсоленного хлеба.- Молодец, заработал...

Хромой Волк, кряхтя и потирая ушибленные места, поднялся на ноги.

- А я уж думал, все... растопчет!- неуверенно усмехнулся он.- Но, кажется, ни одной царапины нет...

- Извините нас,- поклонилась Лиса.- Рогаликс, действительно, не выносит, когда до него дотрагиваются. Но если есть кусок соленого хлеба, то из него можно «веревки вить».

Конь ткнулся своим мягким носом в ее лапу, а потом в карман, где до этого лежал хлеб.

- Да-а,- протянул Хромой Волк, все еще с опаской посматривая на причудливо разряженного коня.- Артист!

- Простите его,- еще раз поклонилась Лиса.- Он вообще-то добрый, но... мм... немного вспыльчивый... ну, временами...

- Э-э... Забудем!- согласился Волк.- Я что пришел-то... Дальше наши пути расходятся. Мы будем спускаться с перевала, а вам надо подниматься дальше в горы, если вы собираетесь встретиться с уважаемым Хорио. Но... по той дороге вам с повозкой не проехать!

- Мы знаем!- раздался голос Лиса, успевшего уже выбраться из своей «норы».- Вы можете забрать нашу тележку вместе с грузом.

- Правда?- у Хромого Волка даже глаза заблестели.- Мм... А сколько вы за нее хотите?

- Нисколько!- хором ответили лисы.

Волк довольно усмехнулся – кто же откажется от такого предложения? Эта пара с самого начала показалась ему странной, но какое ему было дело до чужих проблем? Он был достаточно опытным, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов.

Дождавшись, когда караван скроется за перевалом, лисы, не сговариваясь, облегченно вздохнули.

- И-ги, чуть не попались,- четко произнес Рогаликс.

- А кто виноват?- резонно заметил Лис.- Не мог потерпеть немного?

- Сам бы попробовал!- чуть снова не вспылил Рогаликс.- Он же весь пропитан жаждой денег! Бр-р-р... Этот хромой бандит и меня тоже собирался забрать, вы что, не поняли?

- Ах, вот почему ты его припугнул!- сообразила Лиса.- Ну, да... То-то он так старой тележке с ненужным тряпьем обрадовался!

Лис внимательно огляделся.

- Ну, что?- поинтересовалась Лиса.- Кого-нибудь чувствуешь?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

- Уже несколько часов все чисто,- ответил Лис.- Кажется, Охотники Ночи из дома Рико от нас отстали.

- Значит, можно вернуть себе свой обычный вид?- обрадовалась Лиса.

- Не спеши,- остановил ее порыв Лис, прислушиваясь еще раз.- Я ведь сейчас могу и ошибаться...

- Но, если мы пойдем пешком,- возразил Рогаликс.- Нам понадобится еще три дня на обходы разных трещин и провалов...

Лис задумался, но решение принял довольно быстро.

- Ты прав,- согласился он с Рогаликсом.- Тогда сделаем так. Ты, Мидори, примешь свой родной вид...

- Свой?- удивилась девушка.- Постой, Сейдзи, он же очень заметный...

- Зато здесь никто таких драконов раньше не видел,- возразил Сейдзи.- Значит, тебя не вычислят. А я покажу дорогу!

Мидори с сомнением взглянула на Рогаликса.

- А... э-э... мм...- задумчиво протянула она.- А ты не очень тяжелый, Рогаликс?

- И-ги-ги-йа?- возмутился он.- Для дракона Единорог должен быть не тяжелее пушинки! И, кстати, что за прозвище ты мне придумала? Это же надо! Обозвать благородного Рогалигалокса каким-то...

Единорог задохнулся от возмущения.

- И вообще,- сердито продолжил он, мотая головой и пытаясь скинуть крепко привязанную шляпу.- Снимите с меня всю эту дребедень...

Сейдзи, все еще оставаясь Лисом, положил свою лапу ему на спину. Единорог напрягся, но выдержал.

- Слушай, друг,- доверительно произнес Сейдзи.- Нам с тобой пока что лучше остаться такими, как сейчас. Доберемся до Хорио, тогда уж...

Единорог это и сам понимал, но ему все равно было обидно выглядеть клоуном из деревенского балагана.

- Сейдзи, прыгай ко мне на спину,- нетерпеливо рыкнула Мидори, которой уже надоело их ждать. Она-то давно успела сменить свой облик.- А ты, Рогалик, стой спокойно...

- Я - Рогалигалокс!- снова разгневался Единорог, услышав новое прозвище.- Когда же ты запом... Ой! Высоко-то как... Ты крепко меня держишь? Эй! Помедленнее!

- Хм... А ты, действительно, легкий как пушинка, Рогалик!- усмехнулась Мидори.

Сейдзи крепко впился зубами в гриву Мидори и изо всех сил напрягал лапы, но удержаться на летящем драконе, оставаясь Лисом, было невероятно сложно.

* * *

><p>Когда Мидори опустилась на землю перед пещерой, Старейшина острова Хедо уже поджидал ее.<p>

- Уважаемый Хорио...- растерянно произнесла она, отпуская хмурого Единорога, которого слегка укачало во время полета.- Сейдзи... то есть, Тору! Он не отзывается!

- Дай-ка, я взгляну поближе,- произнес старый дракон и, внимательно осмотрев бесчувственного Лиса на ее спине, добавил.- Хм... Не волнуйся, этот мальчишка пока еще жив.

Хорио очень осторожно перерезал когтем пряди гривы, за которые Лис, даже потеряв сознание, продолжал крепко держаться зубами. Потом старый дракон отнес его вглубь своей пещеры, где на полу были рассыпано толстым слоем золото вперемешку с разными драгоценными камнями.

Но Хорио вовсе не был любителем богатства. Он, как и полагается старому дракону, просто на нем спал.

Одним взмахом хвоста Хорио расчистил середину пещеры от россыпей драгоценностей и положил Лиса на пол.

- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?- встревожено поинтересовалась Мидори, наблюдая, как Хорио окружает Лиса кольцом из разноцветных камней.

- Ты так за него переживаешь?- взглянув на нее, с любопытством произнес он.- А-а! Понимаю... Ты – вторая невеста Тору, верно?

- Что-то вроде того,- буркнула Мидори.

- Я много слышал о тебе от Тору,- продолжил Хорио, снова возвращаясь к своему занятию.- У тебя, действительно, о-очень необычная расцветка! Похоже, ты, и в самом деле, можешь оказаться посланником Золотого Дракона...

- Какая разница: посланник я или нет?- не выдержала и «взорвалась» Мидори.- Если мы не поторопимся, то он... он же...

- Тут спешить нельзя!- строго рыкнул Хорио, засыпая в круг очередную порцию драгоценных камней.- Я и так делаю, что могу... Но если все так, как я думаю, то помочь ему сможешь только ты.

- Я?- опешила Мидори и вдруг покраснела.- Но... как?

Хорио, закончив свои приготовления, коснулся одним когтем лба Лиса, а другим - его сердца. Кольцо камней вспыхнуло и стало переливаться разноцветными огнями, сильно напоминая праздничную гирлянду.

Облик Лиса начал медленно таять и вскоре совсем исчез, оставив на полу... абсолютно белого Сейдзи.

Мидори почувствовала, как у нее внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Человек, лежавший сейчас в сверкающем круге, не был похож на живого. Словно какой-то художник нарисовал его на чистой белой бумаге, но даже не темной тушью, а бледно-серым карандашом.

- Плохо дело,- проговорил Хорио.- Я еще никогда не видел Тору в таком запущенном состоянии... Сколько он пробыл рядом с Рико?

Мидори беспомощно пожала плечами и взглянула на Единорога, пытавшегося в это время стереть с себя пятна коричневой краски, которой его разрисовали перед началом путешествия для маскировки.

- Ровно две недели,- ответил тот.- Я точно помню!

- Слишком долго,- вздохнул Хорио.- И как, интересно знать, он вообще сумел выжить?

- Это еще что!- фыркнул Единорог.- Тору провел все это время в «золотой» клетке!

- Да?- не поверил Хорио.- Погоди-ка...

Старый дракон окинул Мидори долгим задумчивым взглядом.

- Подойди,- почти приказал он.- Садись сюда, поближе к кругу. Вот так, да... А теперь раскрой-ка свои крылья!

- Зачем?- не поняла девушка.

- Ну, тебе же не трудно, правда? Дай мне на них взглянуть!

Мидори, все еще ничего не понимая, осторожно расправила свои крылья.

- Гхм...- довольно кашлянул старый дракон, и его голос сразу стал мягче.- Я так и думал. А теперь сделаем вот так...

Хорио заставил Мидори коснуться когтем, защищающим сгиб ее крыла, того кольца, что носил Сейдзи - Кольца Договора.

И, внезапно, раздался чистый высокий звук, пронзительный и нежный, невесомо-прозрачный и невероятно красивый. Мидори даже не смогла его с чем-нибудь сравнить!

- Что это было?- удивилась девушка.

- Лучше взгляни на свое крыло,- посоветовал, улыбаясь, старый дракон.

- Это же...- ахнула она.- О.. об... обручальное к-кольцо драконов? Но откуда оно взялось?

Хорио с улыбкой наблюдал за ее душевными метаниями.

- Похоже, ты намного раньше завершила «Примерку крыльев»,- наконец, произнес он.- Раз оно у тебя уже появилось...

Старый дракон оттянул когтем ворот рубашки у Сейдзи и покачал головой.

- Смотри, Мидори, с Тору исчезли даже полосы, по которым можно было определить его запас сил,- тревожно проговорил он.- Значит, времени у нас совсем не осталось... Ты по-прежнему хочешь спасти его?

Девушка кивнула. Как можно было в этом сомневаться?

- Ладно,- решился Хорио.- Потерпи, будет немного неприятно...

И он резким движением сдернул кольцо с ее крыла.

- Уй!- успела пискнуть она и похолодела от внезапного предчувствия.- За-зачем это? Неужели я должна...

- Да, ты не ошиблась,- серьезно заявил Хорио.- Поверь мне, это единственный способ спасти жизнь этому мальчишке.

- Заключить б-брак?- невольно запнулась Мидори.

Вот уж не так она представляла себе свое замужество!

- Нам надо быстрее оборвать его связь с тем кольцом, что носит Рико.- пояснил Хорио.- Тору не случайно прятался у вас на Террозавре. Чем ближе он к своему первому кольцу, тем быстрее он теряет силы.

- Но... Я ведь тоже забираю у него часть сил!- возразила Мидори, чувствуя, что совсем запуталась.- Разве ему не должно стать только хуже оттого, что вмешаюсь еще и я?

- С какой стати?- искренне удивился Хорио.- Если вы заключите брак, то ваши жизни объединятся, а значит - ты сможешь поддержать Тору, поделившись с ним своими собственными силами.

Мидори взглянула на белого, как мел, Сейдзи, и вдруг ощутила приступ бессознательного страха. Что-то подсказывало ей, что сейчас ее жизнь навсегда изменится...

«Нет! Я должна это сделать!- попыталась взять себя в руки девушка.- Если он сейчас погибнет, то я же не смогу потом спокойно жить! Но...».

- Сомнения замучили?- уверенно предположил Хорио.- Мидори, еще немного, и будет уже поздно! Решайся же, наконец!

- А-а-а! Ладно!- замотав головой, неожиданно воскликнула она.- Сейчас что нужно? Вытащить Сейдзи из неприятностей! Вот этим и займемся! А об остальном можно и позже подумать, верно?

Хорио удивленно поднял брови, не понимая, что же там творится в ее голове?

- Что я должна сделать, уважаемый Хорио?- серьезно произнесла девушка, снова возвращая себе облик человека.- Это что-то сложное, наверно?

- Нет, ничего сложного,- возразил старый дракон.- Сначала сними с его руки свое Кольцо Договора.

- А оно разве снимется?- удивилась Мидори.

- Куда же оно теперь денется?- усмехнулся Хорио.- И не забудь потом надеть ему то кольцо, что появилось на твоем крыле.

Мидори, страшно волнуясь, поменяла кольцо на пальце Сейдзи.

- Что это со мной?- удивилась она, неожиданно почувствовав слабость.- У меня глаза, почему-то, закрыва-а-а-аются...

Девушка зевнула и сонно потерла глаза.

- Все так и должно быть,- мягко рыкнул Хорио, подхватывая ослабевшую Мидори.- Не волнуйся и спи, сколько потребуется.

Но она его уже не слышала.

Старый дракон бережно положил ее в круг рядом с Сейдзи и накрыл их своей лапой. Камни круга вспыхнули с новой силой.

- Ты уверен, что мы поступили с ними правильно?- поинтересовался белый Единорог, приблизившись к старому другу.

- Даже не сомневайся,- уверенно ответил Хорио.- Ведь этого хотел сам Золотой Дракон! А я не припомню, чтобы он когда-нибудь ошибался...


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава****18.**

Мидори разбудил раздосадованный рык Сейдзи.

- Ну, что он там так расшумелся?- еще толком не проснувшись, ворчливо пробормотала она.- Не хочу я сегодня тренироваться...

И девушка решительно перевернулась на другой бок.

- Мм... как мягко!- чуть не замурлыкала она, устраиваясь поудобнее.- Хм.. а что это тут шуршит, да еще и позвякивает в придачу?

Любопытство быстро взяло верх над ленью, и Мидори, открыв глаза, огляделась... Через мгновение она уже стояла на всех четырех лапах, а из ее ноздрей поднимались под свод пещеры струйки дыма.

«Где это я?»- встревожено подумала она и встряхнулась, чтобы сбросить со своей шкуры, приставшие к ней золотые монетки и самоцветы.

Все еще затуманенный сном разум Мидори постепенно начал проясняться, и, вскоре, девушка немного успокоилась.

- Ах, да!- с облегчением вздохнула она, поспешно загасив готовый вырваться наружу огонь.- Это же пещера Старейшины Хорио! Но... почему это, интересно, я тут отсыпаюсь?

Услужливая память тут же завалила ее ворохом воспоминаний.

Когда исчезли последние сомнения, Мидори, сильно разволновавшись, поспешно превратилась в человека и взглянула на свою правую руку.

На ее безымянном пальце, наконец-то, опять красовалось Кольцо Договора! Вот только оно, почему-то, не восстановило свою первоначальную форму, а осталось таким же, каким было у Сейдзи – словно сплетенным из тонких ниточек. И оно было одно.

- А куда подевалось обручальное кольцо Сейдзи?- очень удивилась Мидори.- Я же точно помню, что не снимала его!

Машинально покрутив на пальце изящное зеленое колечко, девушка немного сдвинула его и вдруг обнаружила, что прямо под ним на коже появилась желтая полоса, в точности повторявшая новый «рисунок» Кольца Договора.

«О, нет!- похолодев от внезапного предчувствия, подумала Мидори.- Только не говорите мне, что обручальное кольцо слилось с моим телом, и теперь его уже невозможно снять!».

Ощутив предательскую слабость в ногах, девушка опустилась на засыпанный драгоценностями пол пещеры и, неожиданно, снова стала драконом!

«Ну, а сейчас-то, что?- поразилась она.- Я, кажется, не собиралась менять свой облик! Хотя... мне, почему-то, так даже больше нравится...».

За стенами пещеры снова послышался возмущенный рык Сейдзи, а вслед за ним — не менее грозное рычание Хорио.

- Что это они сцепились?- насторожилась Мидори, четко ощутившая снаружи настоящий эмоциональный взрыв.- Надо же! Ни слова отсюда разобрать не могу...

Осторожно ступая по россыпям монет, она подобралась к выходу из пещеры и насторожила уши.

- Эх... Все равно, непонятно,- с досадой вздохнула девушка.- Но готова поспорить, что они скоро передерутся! Интересно, а на каком языке они ругаются-то?

Мидори уже совсем, было, собралась выйти из пещеры и просто поинтересоваться у Хорио и Сейдзи, что же они не поделили, когда услышала за своей спиной негромкое гудение. Обернувшись, она вскрикнула от удивления.

Мох, плотным зеленым ковром покрывавший самую дальнюю стену пещеры, неожиданно пожелтев, начал целыми пластами отваливаться от нее и с сухим хрустом падать на землю. Вскоре, на очистившейся от растений стене медленно возникла высокая желтая рамка с красным кристаллом на верхней перекладине.

Именно от него-то и исходило то самое гудение.

- Портал?- пораженно ахнула Мидори, увидев, как в кристалле вспыхнул слабый огонек, после чего «дверь» в стене пещеры затянуло белесым туманом защитного барьера.- Надо предупредить Хорио!

Но она не успела даже развернуться.

- Мидори, пригнись!- услышала девушка встревоженный окрик и без раздумий припала к земле.

Ветер, поднятый крыльями пролетевших над ее головой драконов, поднял с пола пещеры вихрь из рассыпанных повсюду драгоценностей. Почти у самого Портала Хорио и Сейдзи резко затормозили и приземлились. Правда, не успев толком остановиться, они еще немного прокатились по инерции, подняв лапами звенящую золотую волну.

- Ну, ты и теперь будешь говорить, что у меня воображение разыгралось?- глухо рыкнул Сейдзи, хмуро покосившись на Хорио.

Старый дракон молча смотрел, как застывшая золотая волна, завалившая низ так неожиданно появившегося Портала, подрагивая от почти незаметной вибрации, медленно оседала вниз.

- Лучше бы ты ошибся,- как-то устало вздохнул Хорио.- Но твое чутье, как всегда, на высоте...

Красный кристалл, между тем, разгорался все ярче, и туман на «двери» в скале понемногу начал таять.

- Смотрите!- встревожено вскрикнула Мидори, заметив какое-то движение за почти рассеявшимся барьером.- Там кто-то есть!

- Это наши старые враги,- сразу охрипшим голосом произнес Хорио и, не отрывая взгляда от Портала, скомандовал.- Тору, уведи-ка свою... хм... супругу подальше отсюда... Что это ты шерсть вздыбил? Поздно когтями размахивать уже... И позови сюда Рогалигалокса! Ну, что застыл? Выполняй!

Сейдзи мрачно кивнул и, без всяких церемоний, вытолкал не меньше него смущенную Мидори из пещеры.

- Эй!- все-таки возмутилась она, когда они оказались уже довольно далеко от входа.- Я же тоже могу помочь!

- Лучше держись подальше от пещеры!- не терпящим возражений голосом приказал ей Сейдзи, стараясь не смотреть на нее.- Враги слишком сильны, и, если что-то пойдет не так, мы с Хорио просто не сможем защитить тебя...

Мидори только фыркнула.

- Я и сама могу позаботиться о себе!- самоуверенно заявила она.- Думаешь, мне не приходилось раньше участвовать в битвах?

- Даже не вздумай сунуться в сражение!- сердито предупредил ее Сейдзи.- Знаю я тебя...

Мидори уже собиралась возразить, но тут из пещеры донесся рев пламени, а следом за ним – яростное рычание Хорио.

Прислушавшись к звукам сражения, Сейдзи так эмоционально прорычал что-то на том же, совершенно непонятном языке, что Мидори сразу поняла: у Старейшины сейчас дела плохи!

- Хочешь помочь - тащи сюда этого Единорога!- бросил Сейдзи через плечо, кидаясь на помощь к Хорио.- И быстрее!

- Раскомандовался тут!- все же недовольно буркнула Мидори, хоть и понимала, что, скорее всего, ее новоиспеченный супруг прав.- Мог бы и объяснить, что у них за враги такие...

Она бы еще долго изливала свое недовольство, но тут ее взгляд упал на пещеру, и слова мгновенно застряли где-то в горле у девушки.

Выскочившие из темноты и ослепленные солнечным светом, у выхода из пещеры нерешительно топтались... жуки, очень напоминавшие обычных тараканов, каждый из которых был размером с небольшой письменный стол. На маслянисто лоснящихся коричневых надкрыльях жуков играли яркие блики, а на их длинных антеннах – искрил и потрескивал скопившийся там электрический заряд.

Мидори поспешно взмыла в небо.

На одном из прежних заданий ей уже приходилось встречаться с этими созданиями, поэтому она сразу позабыла про все свои обиды и бросилась на поиски Единорога, хотя даже представить себе не могла, чем же он сможет здесь помочь?

Уже улетая, девушка успела заметить, как Сейдзи, сходу накрыв прорвавшихся наружу жуков своим огнем, скрылся в пещере.

К счастью, Мидори не пришлось долго искать Рогалигалокса. Чуткий Единорог, отправившийся на соседний склон за особенно вкусной травой, заслышав боевое рычание Хорио, уже во весь опор мчался к пещере.

- Что случилось?- поинтересовался он на полном скаку.

- Жуки,- коротко бросила она, уже догадываясь, что Единорогу не нужны объяснения.

- Что?- удивился он.- И-ги-из Портала?

- Да,- кивнула Мидори и, аккуратно подхватив Рогалигалокса, быстро доставила его к пещере.

- Куда теперь?- снижаясь, поинтересовалась она.

- Лети внутрь!- скомандовал Единорог, прислушиваясь к звукам сражения.- Хорио и Сейдзи уже справились с первой волной нападающих...

Мидори заложила крутой вираж и скользнула под высокие своды пещеры.

Вид поля боя девушку немного разочаровал. Она и сама не знала, что ожидала увидеть, но в пещере почти ничего не изменилось.

Портал был уже снова плотно затянут туманным барьером, и только сплавленные куски золота у его нижней границы да запах гари говорили о том, что здесь была бурная стычка.

- Заказывали Единорога?- попыталась пошутить Мидори, опуская свою ношу рядом с Хорио.- Получите и распишитесь...

Рогалигалокс внимательно осмотрел рамку с погасшим кристаллом.

- Вижу, вы не дали жукам даже выйти из Портала,- с уважением произнес он.- Много их было?

- Обычная поисковая группа,- ответил Сейдзи.- Разведчики.

Хорио устало растянулся на полу. Его бока тяжело вздымались, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из закопченной пасти.

- Ты цел?- забеспокоился Единорог.- Выглядишь немного потрепанным...

- Со мной все в порядке,- проворчал Хорио.- Но эти «тараканы» такие шустрые... Одному бы мне туго пришлось!

Сейдзи довольно усмехнулся.

Единорог подошел к Порталу.

- Ну, теперь моя очередь,- сказал он и легко проскочил через барьер.

- Это же опасно!- воскликнула Мидори, невольно подавшись вперед.- Там же могут быть еще эти жуки!

Хорио насмешливо фыркнул.

- Не волнуйся,- успокоил ее Сейдзи.- Весь огонь Хорио, да и мой тоже, ушел на ту сторону. Там сейчас выжженная пустыня...

- Но ведь они снова могут напасть!- возразила Мидори.- А главному бойцу нужен отдых...

- К тому времени,- заявил Хорио, снова поднимаясь на ноги.- Рогалигалокс уже ликвидирует Портал.

- Что?- ахнула Мидори.- Эта «лошадь» даже на такое способна?

- Представь себе, эти твари страшно боятся Единорогов,- усмехнулся Хорио.- Ведь они – жители одного мира. А сейчас давайте-ка убираться отсюда!

- Пошевеливайся!- Сейдзи слегка подтолкнул замершую от удивления Мидори.- Процесс уничтожения Портала довольно... мм... бурный!

Когда Единорог буквально вылетел из пещеры, Сейдзи подхватил его и перенес на другую сторону горы, где их уже дожидались Хорио и Мидори.

- Ну?- нетерпеливо спросил Хорио.

- Порядок!- довольно произнес Единорог.- Сейчас ка-ак...

Он не успел договорить.

Гора содрогнулась, и раздался оглушительный рев, многоголосым эхом прокатившийся по горной гряде.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава19.**

Компания драконов вместе с Единорогом, коротая время до рассвета, удобно расположилась вокруг костра, разведенного прямо в центре пещеры Хорио, которая после взрыва Портала стала гораздо просторнее.

Все то, что когда-то лежало на полу бесполезным «золотым запасом», теперь ровным слоем покрывало всю пещеру, и отблески пламени отражались от причудливых золотых разводов на стенах бесчисленными желтыми зайчиками.

Рогалигалокс, прервав яростный спор с Мидори, ловко подцепил передней ногой очередное кривое полено и, слегка подкинув его вверх, точным ударом копыта отправил в костер. Сноп искр взметнулся вверх, и огонь с жадностью набросился на сухое дерево.

- Я не виноват,- самоуверенно и немного обиженно заявил Единорог,- что у некоторых драконов такое плохое воображение...

- Да кто в такое поверит?- возмутилась Мидори, с подозрением взглянув на него.- Как же могут эти жуки быть для нас неопасными?

- Но это правда!- упрямо топнув ногой, возразил тот.- Да, они, конечно, хищники, но их обычная добыча: летающие насекомые! И они, уж точно, никогда не собираются в стаи...

Он нервно встряхнулся и хмуро добавил:

- По крайней мере, так было в нашем мире раньше. До того, как в нем появились эти Бесформеры со своими переносными Порталами.

- Кто-кто?- сразу насторожилась Мидори.

Единорог вопросительно взглянул на Хорио, но тот даже ухом не повел.

- Может, лучше ты о них расскажешь, старина?- предложил Единорог, толкнув его в бок ногой.

- Самому что - лень?- беззлобно огрызнулся тот.

- _Здесь_ ты у нас главный,- усмехнулся Единорог.- Так что...

- Умеешь же ты быть воспитанным, когда захочешь,- прищурившись, насмешливо произнес Хорио.- И за что тебя только из твоего мира выгнали, не пойму...

- Стари-иги-гик!- угрожающе повысил голос Единорог, обеспокоено покосившись на остальных драконов.- Говори, да не заго-го-говаривайся!

- Ладно тебе, остынь!- миролюбиво усмехнулся Хорио.- Уж и пошутить нельзя...

Единорог возмущенно фыркнул. Такие шуточки ему явно не нравились.

- Эй-эй!- напомнила о себе Мидори.- Может быть, все-таки, уже объясните мне, кто они такие, эти... Бесформеры?

- А из названия не понятно?- все еще обиженно буркнул Единорог, но, все же, решил ответить.- Это разумные... мм... сгустки энергии, которые могут принять любой облик. Одним словом – оборотни без определенной формы.

- Хм... интересно!- оживилась девушка и решительно потребовала.- Хочу подробности!

- Действительно, хватит скрытничать, Хорио!- присоединился к разговору Сейдзи.- Выкладывай все, как есть! Мидори теперь одна из нас, так что... лучше бы ей уже узнать, во что она ввязалась.

Старейшина, до того невозмутимо лежавший у костра, неохотно поднял голову и задумчиво оглядел собравшуюся кампанию.

- Ну, хорошо,- наконец, произнес он.

Старый дракон немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

- Бесформеры,- начал Хорио,- это, как нетрудно догадаться, жители «бесформенного» мира, где пространство ведет себя так же, как океан во время шторма. Там есть и громадные волны, и водовороты, и настоящие смерчи... Но!

Хорио выдержал паузу, отметив про себя, что глаза его слушателей горят неподдельным интересом.

- Несмотря на это,- продолжил он,- внутри вселенной Бесформеров существует множество разных небольших миров, очень похожих на острова или даже – на материки, в которых пространство ведет себя совершенно нормально.

- На самом деле,- нетерпеливо добавил Сейдзи,- она напоминает огромный подпространственный лабиринт, совершенно непроходимый для тех, кто не умеет управлять пространством!

- Как же там вообще можно жить?- удивилась Мидори, у которой такая картина мира просто в голове не укладывалась.- Хм... наверное, Бесформеры тоже живут на каком-нибудь «острове»?

- Нет, они кочуют между устойчивыми мирами,- сердито произнес Единорог.- И, время от времени, совершают набег на какой-нибудь из них, почти полностью выкачивая из него энергию.

- Зачем?- поинтересовалась Мидори.

- Это их пища,- объяснил Сейдзи.- Ведь Бесформеры и сами состоят из какой-то энергии. В сущности, они почти бестелесны.

- Вот как...- задумчиво протянула Мидори.- И, раз они как-то сумели пробраться сюда, то... Получается, что теперь Терра в опасности?

Старый дракон усмехнулся.

- Нет,- покачал головой он.- Сейчас цель у них совсем другая...

- Ты что-то об этом знаешь?- удивленно произнес Сейдзи.

Хорио кинул на Единорога вопрошающий взгляд.

- Ладно уж, рассказывай,- немного поколебавшись, кивнул тот.- Нам все равно нужны союзники... А эти ребята мне нравятся!

Сейдзи и Мидори удивленно переглянулись.

За какое-то неуловимое мгновение внешность Единорога полностью изменилась. И сейчас он уже ничем не напоминал того Рогалика, над которым они привыкли подшучивать во время их совместного путешествия.

Перед ними стояло существо, которое теперь только совершенно бесчувственный человек смог бы сравнить с лошадью. Благородная осанка, длинная, почти до земли, белоснежная волнистая грива и такой же хвост, цвета весеннего неба глаза... И, конечно же, рог, сияющий так, что на него даже трудно было смотреть.

Казалось, что Единорог был словно соткан из света.

- Разрешите представиться еще раз,- произнес он без тени лошадиного «акцента».- Рогалигалокс! Единственный законный правитель мира Единорогов. В данный момент я... временно скрываюсь здесь.

- Спрячь быстрее свою сущность, Твое Величество,- забеспокоился Хорио, напряженно к чему-то прислушиваясь,- иначе скоро здесь появиться еще один Портал!

Единорог с сожалением последовал совету старого дракона.

- Значит,- справившись с удивлением, произнес Сейдзи.- Бесформеры ищут Рогалика? Ой, простите, Ваше Величество...

- Чего уж там!- отмахнулся Единорог.- Для маскировки и Рогалик подойдет. Бр-р-р!- нервно встряхнулся он.- А ведь я уже начинаю привыкать к этому «имени»...

- Не понимаю,- протянула Мидори.- А зачем Бесформерам искать правителя? Ведь пока его нет, им же легче забрать энергию...

- Мой рог - ключ к барьеру, защищающему мир Единорогов от вторжений извне,- важно пояснил Рогалигалокс.- Так что, пока я жив, Бесформеры не смогут уничтожить барьер. Ах, если бы меня только не предали...

- Так тебя, и правда, изгнали?- ахнула Мидори.- Сочувствую!

- Я сам ушел!- рассерженно возразил Единорог.- Сразу, как только узнал, что у меня выкрали камни, управляющие защитным барьером! Судя по всему, Бесформеры уже успели переманить на свою сторону кого-то из моих приближенных, и я просто не мог позволить им заполучить еще и мой рог!

Рогалигалокс нервно «затанцевал» на месте, а потом взвился на дыбы. Сердито заржав, он со всей силы ударил передними копытами по позолоченному полу пещеры.

- Были бы эти камни-усилители сейчас у меня,- в гневе выкрикнул он,- разве я стал бы прятаться? Бесформеры уже давно обходили бы мой мир стороной!

- Камни-усилители?- переспросила Мидори.- А на что они похожи?

- Н-ну-у...- с трудом успокаиваясь, произнес Рогалигалокс.- Хм... пожалуй, на застывшую каплю!

Сейдзи поспешно принял облик человека и достал из кармана подобранный в подвале дома Рико белый камень.

- Взгляни-ка на это!- предложил он Единорогу.

- Это же... усилитель атаки!- пораженно воскликнул Рогалигалокс, не веря своим глазам.- Откуда он у тебя?

- Рико «подарила»,- усмехнулся Сейдзи.

- А как этот называется?- улыбаясь, произнесла Мидори, тоже успевшая принять облик человека.

Она показала на свою ладонь, на которой лежал черный собрат белого камня, найденный ею в библиотеке «Дории».

- Усилитель защиты,- дрогнувшим от волнения голосом проговорил Рогалигалокс.- Хорио, ты только посмотри! Камни нашлись! Они все время были рядом...

- Проверь сначала!- ворчливо заметил старый дракон.- Может быть, они только похожи на твои.

- Ты прав, как всегда,- согласился Единорог и наклонил голову.

На его лбу начали медленно проступать серебряные линии.

- Видите рисунок вокруг моего рога?- все еще волнуясь, спросил он.- Возьмите камни и приложите их к тому месту в рисунке, к которому они подойдут по силуэту!

Сейдзи и Мидори с готовностью выполнили его просьбу.

- Что?- удивленно воскликнула девушка.- Они... исчезли!

Единорог облегченно вздохнул и поднял голову, его глаза радостно сияли.

- Теперь-то их уже никто не украдет!- довольно произнес он.- Итак, осталось отыскать последний, самый важный камень.

- А... разве нужен еще один?- удивилась Мидори, привыкшая считать, что в «Ян-Инь» может быть только два элемента.

- Да,- кивнул Рогалигалокс.- Тот, который при управлении защитным барьером мира Единорогов должен находиться на кончике моего рога. Без него два других камня не смогут проявить всю свою силу.

Хорио поднялся на ноги и неспешно подошел к ним.

- Слушай, Рогалигалокс,- задумчиво произнес старый дракон,- а твой третий камень... Он, случайно, не напоминает наконечник стрелы? Ну, знаешь –длинный такой, четырехгранный и очень острый?

- Ты его видел?- сразу вскинулся Единорог.

- Значит, это, все-таки, был он,- с досадой рыкнул Хорио.- Если бы я только знал об этом раньше...

Единорог почти взлетел на спину Хорио и «затанцевал» на ней.

- Говори же, говори!- упрямо повторял он, барабаня копытами по защитным пластинам, покрывавшим хребет дракона.- Где он сейчас находится? Я должен быстрее вернуть его!

- Добыть этот камень будет непросто,- предупредил Хорио.- У тебя нет ни единого шанса сохранить свою шкуру в целости...

- Думаешь, меня это остановит?- задиристо проржал Единорог.- Лучше не тяни, Хорио! Я уже теряю терпение... Где он?

- На Террозавре,- чуть помолчав, ответил старый дракон.- Рядом с Токкиокой.

- Где?- потрясенно воскликнул Единорог.

Хорио повернулся к Мидори.

- Ты хорошо помнишь то место, где находится Портал, через который ты попала на Терру?- поинтересовался он у девушки.

- Ну-у... да, помню, конечно,- удивленно ответила она.- Хотя, с того самого дня я там ни разу не была...

- Под особняком есть тайный ход, ведущий в подземную лабораторию,- продолжил Хорио.- И если Тору ничего не напутал с переводом последней главы книги, которую я ему давал, то последний камень вы найдете именно там.

Все в замешательстве переглянулись

- Хорио,- после долгого молчания произнес Сейдзи.- Что находится в этой лаборатории?

- Центр управления Штормовой Стеной,- чуть помедлив, отозвался тот.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава****20.**

Солнце уже почти спряталось за горизонтом, когда три дракона осторожно опустились на лесную поляну рядом с небольшим озером.

Единорог, выбравшись из когтей самого старшего из них, с облегчением вздохнул и, чуть покачиваясь, направился к воде. Он никогда не испытывал особенного удовольствия от полетов и был рад почувствовать под ногами землю: такую твердую и надежную.

- А это обязательно: возвращаться по Лисьему проходу?- вздохнула Мидори, заметив среди высокой густой травы знакомый темный провал норы.

Снаружи вход в подземелье казался совсем уж узким. Девушка теперь сама с трудом верила, что смогла когда-то протиснуться через него наружу.

- Опять два дня по сплошным завалам пробираться придется,- недовольно проворчала она, вспоминая свое путешествие.- Может быть, просто «прыгнем» сквозь Штормовую Стену?

- Ну, да,- скептически усмехнулся Сейдзи, принимая облик человека.- Лучшего способа предупредить наших противников о том, что мы уже вернулись, просто не существует...

- Почему это?- поторопилась с вопросом Мидори и тут же пожалела об этом, потому что на этот раз Сейдзи одарил ее особенно снисходительным взглядом.

- И как тебя Золотой Дракон еще не выгнал со службы?- усмехнулся он и принялся растолковывать то, что, с его точки зрения, было понятно даже и младенцу.- Неужели ты думаешь, что у такого огромного барьера, как Штормовая Стена, нет системы, которая следила бы за состоянием пространства внутри него? Ведь иначе им просто невозможно было бы управлять...

Мидори, у которой в голове уже начали крутиться самые зловещие планы насчет будущего этого «умника», с огромным трудом заставила себя сдержаться. Как ни обидно, но он опять оказался прав – вопрос, который она задала, был, действительно, глупым.

«Что это со мной твориться?- невольно удивилась она.- Я что – сама думать разучилась? Или... просто уже так привыкла полагаться на этого... этого... Ух, как же он меня раздражает иногда!».

Пока девушка боролась с собой, Сейдзи подошел к норе и заглянул внутрь. Из темноты прохода тянуло чуть сыроватым холодом, а на его стенах по-прежнему мерцали кристаллы-указатели, зеленым пунктиром уходившие в глубину подземелья.

- Что тормозишь, дорогая женушка?- оглянувшись на все еще раздосадованную Мидори, поинтересовался Сейдзи.- Превращайся, давай…

- Сама знаю!- возмущенно буркнула та, торопливо меняя облик.- Тебе еще не надоело все время меня учить?

- Прекратите!- строгий рык Хорио оборвал начавшую, было, разгораться перепалку.- Если вы собираетесь и дальше ссориться, то лучше не беритесь за это дело...

- А кто ссорится?- совершенно искренне удивились Сейдзи и Мидори.

«Похоже, я зря за них волновался,- с облегчением подумал старый дракон.- Кажется, несмотря на свой характер, они неплохо ладят друг с другом!».

- Гхм…- откашлялся Хорио.- Ну, тогда отправляйтесь!

Сейдзи резко повернулся к нему.

- А ты?- удивленно произнес он.- Ты разве с нами не пойдешь?

- Я…- нерешительно произнес Хорио.- К сожалению, все, что я могу с той стороны от Штормовой Стены, это - всего лишь сохранять облик дракона. Гхм... я там даже огнем пользоваться не могу.

- Постой!- ахнула от внезапной догадки Мидори.- Если твои способности там исчезают, то это же означает... что ты тоже на службе у Золотого Дракона?

Старый дракон только тяжело вздохнул.

Единорог, с удовольствием плескавшийся в озере, выбрался на берег и встряхнулся, окатив всех дождем из брызг.

- Был когда-то,- ответил он за своего старого друга.- Вообще-то, это Хорио раньше следил за тем Порталом, через который ты прибыла на Терру, Мидори, но... Золотой Дракон уже давно отобрал у него Кольцо Договора.

- За что?- не удержалась от вопроса девушка, с любопытством взглянув на старого дракона.- Ой, прости, Хорио... Не отвечай, если не хочешь!

- За нарушение приказа, разумеется,- невесело усмехнулся тот.- Мне строго-настрого было запрещено пускать на Терру людей, но... я ослушался и позволил им приземлиться на Террозавра, когда их корабли выбросило из подпространства рядом с нашей планетой.

- А что в этом плохого?- не понял Сейдзи.- Может быть, ваш Золотой Дракон просто вредничает?

- Мальчишка!- так яростно взревел Хорио, что все невольно подались назад.- Не смей так говорить о нем!

- Успокойся, старина!- смущенно произнес Сейдзи, впервые видевший старого дракона в таком гневе.- Я же не всерьез...

- Похоже, я зря потратил десять лет на твое воспитание,- все еще возмущенно произнес Хорио, но теперь в его голосе слышалось сожаление.- Ты все также необдуманно бросаешься такими словами...

- Ты просто не знаешь, Тору,- вмешался в их небольшую стычку Единорог,- что корабли людей совсем не случайно оказались рядом с Террой. После их посадки на материк, Хорио заметил среди прибывших несколько Бесформеров, которые сразу постарались «стать» людьми и затеряться в толпе.

- Подожди, подожди!- удивленно воскликнула Мидори.- Ты хочешь сказать, что это Бесформеры сбили с курса корабли людей и «перебросили» их сюда?

Единорог кивнул головой.

- И вскоре после этого,- продолжил он,- Хорио сумел «запереть» их на Террозавре. Короче говоря, появление Штормовой Стены – его лап дело...

- Что?- разом ахнули Сейдзи и Мидори и дружно добавили:- Но, как?

Старый дракон недовольно поморщился, но по его виду нетрудно было понять, что он явно был смущен.

- На самом деле,- наконец, нехотя проговорил он.- Это вышло почти случайно...

- Случайно?- не смог сдержать возмущения Сейдзи.- Так ты знаешь или нет – как убрать Штормовую Стену?

Мидори подошла к Сейдзи и решительно встала рядом с ним.

- Выкладывай все начистоту!- потребовала она у старого дракона.- Если не хочешь, чтобы мы угодили в какую-нибудь западню!

Хорио понимающе хмыкнул, почувствовав на себе два обжигающе-сердитых взгляда.

- И что вы так нетерпеливы?- вздохнул он.- Я как раз и собирался рассказать вам все, как только мы прибудем сюда...

- Тогда поторопись!- буркнул Сейдзи.

- С чего бы мне начать?- задумчиво произнес Хорио, не удостоив его даже взгляда.- Хм... Пожалуй, с того, что среди людей, прибывших на Терру, оказался один... как бы это лучше сказать?.. не совсем правильно мыслящий работник научной сферы деятельности.

- Хорио, не время для занудства!- прервал его Единорог.- Зачем ты мудрствуешь? Скажи прямо – сумасшедший ученый!

- Ах, вон оно что!- с облегчением произнесла Мидори, и, сразу вспомнив несколько знакомых по книгам и фильмам персонажей, невольно рассмеялась.- Он, должно быть, собирался захватить мир?

- Нет,- уверенно покачал головой Хорио.- Так далеко его планы не распространялись. Но он был одержим идеей собственного бессмертия... И на тот момент, когда я с ним познакомился, ему уже удалось построить машину, сумевшую остановить его личное время.

- Он, и правда, стал бессмертным?- очень удивилась Мидори.

- Вряд ли,- покачал головой Сейдзи.- Скорее всего, этот «ученый» искривил пространственные поля и зациклил их так, что клетки его тела просто перестали отмирать...

- А!- довольно произнес Хорио,- Вижу, что ты не просто перевел последнюю главу той книги, но даже – разобрался в ней! А ты помнишь, что самое важное для модели машины времени, которая там описывается?

- Источник питания,- не задумываясь, выдал Сейдзи.- Мощный и способный обеспечить бесперебойное снабжение энергией гамма-передатчик искажений третьего типа в конвергентной зоне преобразователя подпространственных полей.

- Эй!- ткнула его в бок локтем Мидори.- Сам-то понял, что сейчас сказал?

- Не особо,- хмыкнул он в ответ.- Зато как звучит! Поэтому и запомнил...

- Весело вам, да?- усмехнулся Хорио.- А я ведь видел ее собственными глазами! Но в то время она работала от слабого генератора и почти не влияла на окружающий мир.

- Этот «ученый» настроил ее действие только на себя?- догадалась Мидори.- А что случилось потом?

- Я показал ему камень, вернее – кристалл, отобранный мною у одного из Бесформеров, которого мне удалось поймать и выдворить из нашего мира,- снова вздохнул старый дракон.- В самом начале, они еще плохо умели притворяться людьми, так что я смог отловить почти всех незваных «гостей»...

Рогалигалокс, заслышав про кристалл, сразу же подскочил к Хорио.

- Хорио,- подозрительно спокойно начал вспыльчивый правитель мира Единорогов.- Это же был не мой камень?

- К сожалению, именно твой,- виновато произнес старый дракон.

- Но... Ты ведь не отдал его этому сумасброду?- начал понемногу закипать Рогалигалокс.

- Как тебе сказать?- протянул Хорио.- Я же не знал тогда, что он твой!

Единорог гневно заржал и кинулся на старого друга, но тяжелая лапа Хорио ловко прижала его к земле. Немного подергавшись, Рогалигалокс успокоился и хмуро взглянул на дракона.

- Отпусти!- потребовал он.

- Уже остыл?- поинтересовался Хорио.

- Нет!- всхрапнул Единорог.- Но нападать больше не буду...

Пока Единорог стряхивал с себя приставшие к его шкуре траву и листья, Хорио повернулся к Сейдзи и Мидори, все еще стоявших плечом к плечу, и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

- Я подозреваю, что сумасшедший ученый использовал камень Рогалигалокса для своей машины, но что-то пошло не так, как он планировал.

- Скорее всего, так все и было,- согласилась с ним Мидори.- Ведь расчеты, сделанные им для мира людей, не могут подойти для мира драконов!

- Верно,- присоединился Сейдзи.- В каждом мире должны быть свои особенности! Ну, распределение полей, притяжение и все такое... А мощь кристалла из мира Единорогов, похоже, вообще не поддается никаким расчетам...

Рогалигалокс, все еще обиженный, презрительно фыркнул.

- Третий камень — это вам не батарейка какая-нибудь!- насмешливо проржал он.- Его основная работа - управлять формой барьера вокруг мира Единорогов и следить, чтобы он был правильным.

- Значит, Штормовая Стена...- вдруг воскликнула Мидори,- по своей сути – копия вашего защитного барьера?

Единорог задумался на минуту.

- Да, она в чем-то похожа на него,- наконец, кивнул он.- Но , все же... Через свой барьер я прохожу без труда, но этот меня не пропускает! Да и внутри него что-то странное творится...

- Да что тут непонятного?- устало произнес Хорио.- Машина этого сумасброда, пытаясь удержать время всего лишь одного человека, постоянно искажает пространство вокруг себя. А Штормовая Стена, созданная третьим камнем Рогалигалокса, защищая мир Терры, вбирает в себя все изувеченные куски пространства вместе с искаженным временем...

- Но наш барьер, обычно, просто отталкивает такие искажения,- не очень уверенно возразил Единорог и, подумав, добавил.- Хотя... у нас он граничит с миром Бесформеров, а тут...

- Вот-вот!- довольно произнес старый дракон.- На Террозавре ваш барьер не может оттолкнуть опасные «завихрения» пространства-времени, потому что с двух сторон от него совершенно нормальный мир.

- Так ты хочешь сказать,- медленно произнес Сейдзи,- что все искажения просто скапливаются внутри Штормовой Стены?

Хорио молча кивнул головой.

- И чтобы при снятии барьера Штормовой Стены не пострадала вся планета,- продолжил старый дракон,- один из вас должен будет разыскать камень Рогалигалокса... Это я поручаю тебе, Сейдзи! А другой...

- Это буду я?- сразу встрепенулась Мидори.

- Да,- голос Хорио невольно смягчился.- Ты откроешь Портал, через который прибыла сюда и отошлешь все, что сейчас переполняет Штормовую Стену, в Межмирье к Золотому Дракону.

- А ты уверен, что нам это сойдет с рук?- засомневалась девушка, не желавшая лишний раз злить своего «шефа».

- Это единственный шанс спасти Терру от разрушения,- сразу нахмурился Хорио.- Разве вы не заметили, что Штормовая Стена уже сдвинулась со своего места? Она сильно «потолстела» и все продолжает увеличиваться. И скоро ей уже не под силу будет сдерживать усиленный поток искажений пространства-времени...

- А что с ней происходит?- встревоженно поинтересовалась Мидори.

- Похоже,- усмехнулся Хорио,- что после трехсот лет «вечной» жизни, наш сумасшедший ученый все же начал стареть. И поэтому он соорудил для своей машины усилитель из деталей двигателя космического корабля.

Сейдзи с досадой почесал в затылке.

- Так вот что в такой секретности собирали в мастерских на «Дории»!- возмущенно проговорил он.- И почему ты тогда остановил меня? Надо было мне как-нибудь пробраться туда и уничтожить этот аппарат...

- И чего бы ты этим добился тогда?- саркастически произнес Хорио.- Тебя бы поймали, а усилитель собрали бы еще раз и в другом месте! Нет, нам надо не просто остановить этого сумасброда, решившего жить вечно, нам надо вернуть всю Терру к нормальной жизни... И теперь, когда у нас есть настоящий посланник Золотого Дракона, мы должны попытаться это сделать!

- Что мне нужно будет сделать, Хорио?- совершенно серьезно спросила Мидори.- Кстати, ты не забыл, что мои силы с той стороны тоже исчезают?

- Помню, помню,- проворчал тот.- Это из-за того, что защитный барьер третьего камня Рогалигалокса старательно глушит все искажения пространства. Но у тебя же есть Кольцо Договора! Когда Тору... О, простите - Сейдзи - извлечет из «машины времени» камень, который так нужен нашему Единорогу, ты должна будешь коснуться своим Кольцом Договора знака «ветер» на плите Портала, через который когда-то прибыла сюда.

Хорио кинул быстрый взгляд на Сейдзи, и добавил:

- Хм... отойдем-ка, Мидори. Я расскажу, что тебе надо будет сделать потом!

Как ни напрягали слух Сейдзи и Рогалигалокс, они так и не смогли услышать ни единого слова.

После недолгого разговора со старым драконом, Мидори вернулась притихшая и очень серьезная. Чуть закусив нижнюю губу, она напряженно над чем-то размышляла, не обращая внимания на расспросы сгоравших от любопытства друзей.

- Ну, вот,- серьезно произнес Хорио.- Теперь вы точно можете отправляться! Да, кстати... мм... Сейдзи, не забудь, что теперь и ты будешь «виден» на поисковом устройстве капитана Коджи.

- С какой это радости?- удивился тот.

Хорио не выдержал и рассмеялся.

- А кто тут у нас муж посланника Золотого Дракона?- довольно проговорил он.- Половина силы Кольца Договора Мидори теперь по праву принадлежит тебе, между прочим... И, как ты, наверное, уже догадался, поисковое устройство...

- Нацелено именно на него,- закончил Сейдзи и с досадой добавил.- Ну, здорово...

Мидори молча подошла к Лисьей норе и стала разгребать в стороны заросли травы, примериваясь, как бы лучше пролезть внутрь.

Сейдзи нагнал ее и принялся помогать.

- Я пойду первым,- решительно заявил он и ловко проскользнул в узкий лаз.

Девушка, оглянувшись в последний раз на Хорио и Рогалигалокса, махнула им на прощанье рукой и тоже скрылась в подземелье.

Когда чуткие уши Единорога уже перестали различать звук удаляющихся шагов в Лисьем проходе, он повернулся к Хорио и недоуменно спросил:

- Почему ты отправил их на такое опасное дело одних? Только не рассказывай мне о том, что не можешь там пользоваться огнем!

Хорио, не отвечая, подхватил возмущенного Единорога лапами и взмыл в небо.

- Эй! Ты куда это?- выкрикнул Рогалигалокс, заметив, что старый дракон направился к блестевшему вдалеке океану, окрашенному в этот поздний час в багровые закатные тона.

- Надо предупредить Водных драконов, что Штормовая Стена скоро падет,- ответил Хорио, мерно взмахивая мощными крыльями.- Только они смогут защитить людей на Террозавре от войны между Горной Короной и Убежищем.

- Ты так веришь в этих детей?- удивленно покачал головой Единорог, даже забывший на время о раздражающей его в полете болтанке.

- Это не я,- помолчав, произнес Хорио.- Это — Золотой Дракон.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава****21.**

Мидори почти два часа терпеливо мокла под мелким, моросящим дождем, затаившись в лесных зарослях на почтительном расстоянии от высоченного забора, окружавшего приземистое, сильно напоминавшее бетонный дот строение.

Она не спускала глаз с этой «крепости», пристально наблюдая за охранниками, тщетно пытавшимися укрыться от непогоды под небольшими крышами своих сторожевых вышек.

«Что тут делают солдаты из сил самообороны?- удивилась Мидори, разобрав эмблемы на их форме.- Да еще и из элитных частей!».

Солдаты, кутаясь в непромокаемые плащи и, время от времени, прикладываясь к своим флягам, содержимое которых, похоже, сильно отличалось от простой воды, все же не забывали иногда посматривать по сторонам.

«Кажется, нас пока что здесь не ждут,- сообразила Мидори, прислушиваясь к болтовне охранников, которая под воздействием «согревающего» напитка становилась все громче и оживленней.- Хм... Пять вышек... А внутри, должно быть, видеокамеры на каждом углу! И, наверное, полно каких-нибудь ловушек...».

- Унываем?- поинтересовался Сейдзи, неожиданно возникая у нее за спиной.

- Иди сюда!- Мидори неожиданно ухватилась руками за его одежду и рывком подтянула его к себе.

- Ого!- налетев на нее, расплылся в довольной улыбке Сейдзи.- Это — намек?

- Что?- сначала не поняла девушка, а потом, вспыхнув, оттолкнула его и пробормотала.- Еще чего... Лучше пригнись! На второй вышке два снайпера!

Сейдзи мигом оказался за ближайшим деревом.

- Что ты узнал?- все еще не поворачиваясь к нему, спросила Мидори.- Нашел какую-нибудь прореху в их обороне?

- Ну-у...- нерешительно протянул он.- Не знаю, можно ли это вообще назвать системой обороны... Из защиты у них только датчики изменения пространства, но уж зато натыканы они везде и так часто, что даже мышь не проскочит незамеченной.

- Датчики?- от удивления Мидори даже позабыла о своих покрасневших щеках и повернулась к Сейдзи, который сразу же заулыбался.- Подожди... Они вмурованы в стены этого строения, да?

- В точку!- одобрительно кивнул Сейдзи.- И пробраться внутрь без боя у нас вряд ли получится. Одно хорошо — я нашел ту лабораторию, в которую должен попасть, но... где твой Портал — для меня до сих пор загадка!

Мидори еще раз взглянула на мрачную постройку, появившуюся на месте дома, сгоревшего в день ее прибытия на Терру. Как же давно это было! Но времени на воспоминания сейчас не было.

- Плиту Портала невозможно сдвинуть с места,- резонно заметила она.- Думаю, что смогу быстро ее найти, если, конечно, никто не будет мне мешать...

- Правда?- сразу оживился Сейдзи.- Хм... Ну, тогда...

- Что ты придумал?- нетерпеливо подалась вперед Мидори.

Сейдзи довольно усмехнулся.

- Мы зайдем к ним с парадного входа,- хитро сощурившись, произнес он.- Да так, чтобы они это на всю жизнь запомнили!

Пронзительный вой сирены разорвал ночную тишину, и казавшийся пустынным дом внезапно наполнился топотом многочисленных ног, звяканьем оружия и перекрывающими весь этот шум гортанными командами офицеров.

Секретная база «Источник» сразу стала похожа на потревоженный муравейник.

Капитан Коджи, застегивая на ходу китель, стремительно ворвался в комнату управления охранными системами. При его появлении, дежурные солдаты вытянулись по стойке смирно, выкатив на капитана испуганные глаза.

- Доложить обстановку!- с ходу потребовал он, окидывая взглядом стену, целиком покрытую мониторами. Примерно треть экранов уже ничего не показывала.

- Нападение, господин капитан!- отрапортовал старший по смене.

- Это и так понятно!- чуть не взорвался Коджи.- Кто?

Дежурные неуверенно переглянулись между собой.

- Ну?- прикрикнул на них капитан.

- Д-дракон...- криво улыбнувшись, ответил старший.- Мы его видели, честно! Хотя это кажется бредом...

- Дракон?- неожиданно обрадовался капитан Коджи и принялся торопливо обыскивать свои карманы.- Где же оно? Ага, вот... Мм... Что это с ним?

Поисковое устройство, извлеченное им на свет, вело себя не так, как всегда. Куда бы капитан ни направлял его, красная лампочка уверенно горела ровным светом, не угасая ни на мгновение.

- Такого еще никогда не было,- растеряно пробормотал он, встряхнув приборчик.

В замешательстве, капитан Коджи кинул взгляд на обзорный монитор, на который была выведена схема обороны секретной базы, празднично переливающаяся цветными огоньками. Но большинство точек по ее периметру уже не горели.

- Что там происходит?- воскликнул капитан, увидев, как на схеме разом погасла целая линия огоньков.

- Дракон добрался до распределительного блока, управляющего охраной лабораторного отсека,- сквозь зубы процедил старший дежурный.- Теперь там не работают ни видеокамеры, ни датчики движения, ни системы проверки пропусков!

- Где сейчас этот дракон?- взгляд капитана Коджи напряженно обшаривал мониторную стену.- Да покажите же мне его!

- Как?- возмутился в ответ дежурный.- Он же носится по всему комплексу, легко проходя сквозь стены!

Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение на одном из еще работающих мониторов, капитан Коджи немедленно впился в него глазами. Что-то серое и длинное быстро пересекло экран, и он тут же погас.

- Что за дела?- растерянно произнес капитан Коджи.- Почему он серый?

Дежурные с любопытством глядели на напряженно что-то обдумывавшего командира. Капитан Коджи еще раз взглянул на свое поисковое устройство и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью.

- Ну, конечно же!- он неожиданно ударил кулаком по пульту управления.- Их тут двое! Или – больше...

Еще несколько секунд он сосредоточенно размышлял, после чего его глаза довольно заблестели.

- Общая связь есть?- поинтересовался он у дежурного и схватился за протянутый ему микрофон.

Дежурный быстро защелкал кнопками на пульте управления.

- Внимание! Внимание всему личному составу!- голос капитана Коджи раздался во всех динамиках секретного комплекса.- Цель врага — объект № 1! Обеспечить защиту! Повторяю!.. Что такое?

Индикатор общей связи тревожно замигал, показывая, что где-то на линии появился обрыв.

Пальцы старшего дежурного летали по кнопкам, но связь восстановить так и не удалось. Наконец, он повернулся и с сожалением покачал головой.

Капитан Коджи отшвырнул бесполезный теперь микрофон и схватился за свой автомат.

- Все вы!- он показал на каждого, находившегося в комнате управления.- Живо за мной!

В дверях капитан Коджи наткнулся на молодого бойца во врачебном халате с переносной аптечкой в руках.

- Ты тоже идешь с нами!- бросил ему капитан.- Дайте ему, кто-нибудь, автомат!

Маленький отряд едва поспевал за своим капитаном, который почти бегом направился в старую часть здания.

- Э-э... Капитан Коджи!- рискнул заметить бывший дежурный.- К объекту № 1 совсем в другую сторону! Он же под землей находится...

- Знаю!- коротко бросил на ходу их предводитель.- Я уже отправил туда всех, кто меня успел услышать. Наша задача — поймать второго дракона! А ему, как я могу догадаться, нужно совсем другое...

- Эй, салага!- окликнул один из солдат медбрата.- Что спотыкаешься? Смотри, аптечку не урони...

Повернув за очередной угол, отряд капитана Коджи словно попал в другую эпоху. Светлые современные стены резко сменились на темную, старую каменную кладку, а ровный высокий потолок превратился в низкий и сводчатый.

Старинные камни, опаленные огнем пожара, так никто и не стал отчищать, поэтому коридор казался совсем мрачным. Освещение сюда тоже почему-то проводить не захотели, и теперь перед притихшими бойцами простиралась непроглядная темнота.

Из ниши в стене капитан извлек несколько ручных фонарей и раздал их своим солдатам. Стараясь не шуметь, отряд осторожно миновал несколько поворотов и по тесным винтовым лестницам спустился на пару этажей вниз.

Вскоре, они стояли перед полукруглой нишей в стене, в которую была вмонтирована обычная железная дверь.

Капитан Коджи открыл замок своим ключом и первым вошел внутрь.

Лучи фонарей метались по выгоревшему помещению, выхватывая из темноты то покосившийся шкаф, то опрокинутый стол, то остатки расплавленного, но почему-то не сгоревшего полностью, пластика...

- Кхм!- откашлялся капитан Коджи.- Мы на месте! Всем рассредоточиться вокруг вот той плиты, что находится посередине этого помещения. Если появится дракон, вы должны своим огнем не дать ему приблизиться к ней! Всем ясно? Хорошо... Теперь ты, медик!

- Я?- встрепенулся молодой солдат.

- Отправляйся на саму плиту,- приказал капитан Коджи,- и держи под прицелом пролом в потолке... Ну, что застыл? Выполняй!

- Е-есть!- запнувшись, ответил медик и, спотыкаясь о завалы, пробрался к плите. Оставив свою аптечку на полу, он встал на плиту, крепко сжимая автомат побелевшими от напряжения пальцами.

- Не трусь ты так!- усмехнулся капитан Коджи, заметив, как у молодого бойца задрожали руки.- Что бы ни случилось, не сходи с плиты! Этот дракон ничего не сможет тебе сделать, пока ты там находишься...

- Есть!- уже увереннее произнес молодой боец.

- Теперь остается только ждать,- произнес капитан Коджи, прислушиваясь к отзвукам далекого боя, отдававшегося здесь легким подрагиванием старой кладки.

Серый дракон скользил сквозь стены, сбивая с ног метавшихся по коридорам солдат и щедро заполняя все вокруг своим дымом.

Кашляя и растирая слезящиеся глаза, бойцы спешно выбирались на улицу.

«Выкурив» из здания почти всю охрану, Сейдзи решил, что с оставшимися солдатами Мидори и сама легко может справиться, а ему уже давно пора заняться лабораторией. Поэтому он развернулся и просто «нырнул» вниз.

Миновав основание комплекса, Сейдзи продолжал опускаться вглубь земли, пока перед ним не появилась огромная сфера из желтого металла.

Задержавшись перед ее блестящей поверхностью лишь на долю секунды, дракон осторожно проскользнул внутрь, не ощутив при этом ничего, кроме легкой щекотки.

Оказавшись в «лаборатории», Сейдзи в недоумении застыл на месте, невольно раскрыв пасть от удивления.

Толстая перегородка, служившая здесь полом, разделяла желтую сферу на две равные части. И все вокруг было сплошь завалено давным-давно пришедшим в полную негодность оборудованием.

Точно в центре этой научной мусорной свалки возвышалась массивная колонна, на вершине которой ярко светился серебряным светом последний из украденных у Рогалигалокса камней: похожий на длинный четырехгранный наконечник стрелы.

Но Сейдзи поразило совсем не это.

Дело было даже не в том, что над острием камня, принадлежавшего Единорогу, колебался в воздухе большой шарообразный сгусток черной энергии, который, будто живой, все время дергался, словно пытаясь сорваться с невидимой привязи. И - не в том, что все помещение было настолько пересыщено энергией, что даже двигаться в этом густом концентрате разных полей было неимоверно сложно...

Если честно, Сейдзи успел только вскользь заметить все это.

Потому что его внимание было полностью приковано к колонне, рядом с которой, по-хозяйски опираясь на нее, стоял... директор Сигимура! Нет, даже не стоял, а... словно парил, почти не касаясь ногами желтого пола.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава****22.**

«И как я только раньше не догадался?- с досадой подумал Сейдзи, разглядывая хорошо знакомую, почти шарообразную фигуру своего начальника, чуть покачивающуюся над полом.- «Безумный ученый» - это же, как раз, про нашего директора!».

Сейдзи с трудом удержался от улыбки.

Несмотря на свой солидный размер и немалый вес, Сигимура сейчас очень напоминал обычный воздушный шарик, за руку «привязанный» к колонне.

- Хм... Значит, ни одна ловушка не смогла тебя остановить?- задумчиво произнес директор, и его круглое лицо, неожиданно, расплылось в довольной усмешке.- Как интересно! Я даже рад, что ты сюда добрался. Давненько мне уже не приходилось видеть драконов в их настоящем обличии...

- Что ж, смотри...- усмехнулся в ответ Сейдзи и насторожил уши. - Мне не жалко.

Он ясно ощущал вибрацию, передававшуюся его лапам от пола, которая могла исходить только от какого-то исправно работающего оборудования. Но, где же оно? Под толстым слоем старого хлама ничего нельзя было толком разглядеть.

- Кто же ты такой?- с любопытством поинтересовался директор, невольно качнувшись вперед.- За триста лет еще ни один дракон не смог проникнуть сюда... Эй! Ты меня слушаешь?

Сейдзи, не удостоив директора ответа, резко взмахнул крыльями и взлетел под купол.

«Хм...- внимательно оглядевшись, подумал он.- Ни одного просвета среди завалов! Ну, тогда придется сделать так...».

Поток огня, вырвавшийся из его пасти, быстро «расчистил» проход среди свалки старья и остановился только у самого основания колонны, наткнувшись на мощное защитное поле.

Едкий дым от горящего хлама тяжелым смогом повис в воздухе.

- Что ты творишь?- заорал в бешенстве директор, поспешно касаясь колонны второй рукой, которая тут же погрузились в желтую поверхность по самый локоть.

Сейдзи так и не понял, что там делал с колонной директор, но дым вдруг стал закручиваться в плотные длинные «жгуты», а потом быстро втянулся в черный сгусток энергии, который все яростнее метался над острием сияющего серебром камня.

Когда смог начал рассеиваться, Сейдзи разглядел за защитным барьером колонны знакомые ящики с иероглифами. Те самые, из Первого национального хранилища, которые Масато лично доставил на «Дорию» из Токкиоки.

«Ага!- довольно подумал Сейдзи.- Так вот вы где! Хм... Да вас тут не меньше десятка будет...».

Оборудование, когда-то помогавшее управлять двигателями космических кораблей, сейчас было густо оплетено разными проводами и соединительными кабелями. Оно окружало колонну плотным кольцом и, по-видимому, генерировало то самое антигравитационное поле, в котором невероятно грузный Сигимура чувствовал себя не тяжелее облака в небе.

Справившись, наконец-то, с дымом, директор облегченно вздохнул и, напустив на свое лицо самое дружелюбное выражение, повернулся к дракону.

- Может, попробуем договориться как-нибудь?- предложил он, не сводя с гостя цепкого, холодного взгляда.- И зайти толком еще не успел, а уже пожар тут мне устроил... Ай-яй-яй! И кто тебя только воспитывал?

Сейдзи кинул на него удивленный взгляд.

- Поговорить?- иронично переспросил он.- Хочешь сказать, что если я с тобой поболтаю тут немного, то ты добровольно согласишься уничтожить Штормовую Стену?

Сигимура нервно заерзал на месте.

- Так ты уже все знаешь,- нахмурившись, пробормотал он и, вдруг, снова довольно усмехнулся.- Тогда ты должен знать и то, что если сразу уничтожить Штормовую Стену, то вся планета провалится в черную дыру... И все мы погибнем!

- Мы и так погибнем,- нахмурившись, прорычал Сейдзи,- когда эта проклятая Стена доберется до наших континентов!

- Но я могу ее остановить!- поспешно возразил Сигимура.- Хм... И я думаю... нет, я уверен, что могу вернуть ее на старое место! А ты не станешь больше ничего жечь, договорились?

И директор, хитро прищурившись, выжидательно посмотрел на дракона.

- Ну, что скажешь?- нетерпеливо поинтересовался Сигимура.- Нам обоим это выгодно...

- Нам не о чем договариваться,- отвернувшись от директора, холодно произнес Сейдзи и коснулся лапой защитного поля.

Сигимура растеряно следил за тем, как дракон с видимым усилием преодолевает возведенный вокруг колонны барьер.

Внезапно, по полу прокатилась волна вибрации, и все сферическое помещение отозвалось на это низким гулом, словно потревоженный камертон.

- Это защитное поле непреодолимо даже для посланников Золотого Дракона!- потрясенно воскликнул директор, ощущая, как в его душе начал быстро разрастаться панический страх.- Как ты это сделал?

- Много будешь знать, скоро...- усмехнулся Сейдзи, но запнулся, очень вовремя вспомнив, что тот состариться не может.- И вообще, с чего бы это мне делиться с тобой своими секретами?

Оказавшись внутри барьера, он быстро отыскал пульт управления всеми остальными приборами. Это оказалось совсем несложно - к нему сходились все основные провода. Недолго думая, Сейдзи покромсал его на мелкие части своими когтями.

Вибрация пола еще больше усилилась и стала походить на небольшое землетрясение.

- Стой!- истошно и даже как-то жалостно взвыл Сигимура, когда увидел, как из пасти дракона опять вырвалось белое пламя, окруженное золотым свечением.- Ты что, не понял меня? Если продолжишь тут все жечь, то мы все точно погибнем!

Но Сейдзи даже ухом не повел.

Новый, более мощный поток пламени коснулся основания колонны, и оно, прямо на глазах, начало быстро в нем растворяться. Не прошло и минуты, как колонна, словно подрубленное вековое дерево, наклонилась и рухнула, подмяв под себя практически все бывшие «музейные экспонаты».

Сейдзи едва успел подхватить камень Единорога и отлететь в сторону, когда черный сгусток энергии, обретя долгожданную свободу, внезапно набросился на директора Сигимуру.

«Бесформер?- удивился Сейдзи, только сейчас ощутив исходящую от сгустка тяжелую смесь из холодной ярости и безумной радости.- Какой огромный!».

Буквально поглотив незадачливого искателя бессмертия, Бесформер вместе с ним «провалился» в нижнюю часть сферы через проход, только на несколько секунд возникший в желтом металле пола.

Не успел Сейдзи перевести дух, как почувствовал, что в почти разгромленной «лаборатории» появился еще кто-то.

- Уже все?- раздался за его спиной знакомый, немного разочарованный голос.- Вижу, ты и без меня здесь управился.

- Хорио?- резко обернулся Сейдзи.- Ты как здесь оказался?

- Я все время был рядом со Штормовой Стеной,- подходя, произнес старый дракон.- И как только она пропала, сразу «прыгнул» сюда...

Сейдзи тут же встрепенулся.

- Так ее, действительно, больше нет?- не сразу поверил он.

- Можешь не сомневаться,- кивнув головой, подтвердил Хорио.- я сам все видел. Это было потрясающее зрелище! Представь себе, она со страшным воем вырвалась из океана и исчезла где-то в вышине.

Старый дракон даже не пытался казаться невозмутимым. Его глаза радостно горели, и он не мог спокойно стоять на месте. Но, внезапно, Хорио нахмурился и спросил:

- Мидори уже открыла Портал? Если еще нет, то поторопи ее! Скоро здесь будет жарко...

Словно в подтверждение его слов, вибрация пола ненадолго затихла, а потом сильнейшее землетрясение сотрясло все вокруг.

Драконы, не теряя больше времени, покинули таинственную желтую сферу и направились к поверхности.

«Мидори!- на ходу мысленно позвал Сейдзи.- Ты меня слышишь?».

* * *

><p>- Землетрясение?- с трудом уворачиваясь от падающих с потолка камней, потрясенно пробормотал капитан Коджи.<p>

- Капитан!- крикнул бывший дежурный.- Надо уходить! Здесь сейчас все рухнет!

- Да ну его, этого дракона!- поддержали его все остальные солдаты.

Крупный кусок потолка, обрушившийся вниз и едва не попавший на голову медбрата, развеял последние сомнения командира.

- Отступаем!- решительно скомандовал он.- Всем выбираться наверх!

Солдаты с радостными криками рванулись к выходу.

У двери капитан Коджи, уходивший последним, по привычке обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что все его люди покинули опасную зону. Да так и замер на месте.

Он увидел, как вокруг плиты возникло слабое свечение, полупрозрачным куполом накрывшее все еще стоявшего на ней медбрата. Осыпающиеся сверху камни, попадая на этот купол, скатывались по нему и падали на пол, не причиняя ни малейшего вреда бойцу.

Плита, на которой находился медбрат, уже ничем не напоминала старый камень. Ее поверхность обрела глубокую матовую черноту, по которой причудливо извивался светящийся рисунок.

Но больше всего капитана Коджи поразило то, что внешность солдата тоже начала быстро изменяться: его волосы потемнели и сильно удлинились, плечи стали не такими широкими, и откуда-то появилась талия...

«Это же девушка!- чуть не ахнул капитан, пристально вглядываясь в бывшего медбрата.- Не... не может быть! Так дракон все время был здесь?».

Мидори, а это была именно она, приветливо помахала рукой своему бывшему командиру, а потом резко опустилась на колени и коснулась рукой печати со знаком «ветер» в углу плиты.

И Кольцо Договора на ее пальце немедленно вспыхнуло сначала зеленым, а потом ярким золотым светом.

Плита издала низкий гул, и барьер Портала ослепительно вспыхнул, залив рушащееся помещение золотым светом.

Когда глаза капитана Коджи привыкли к сиянию барьера, на плите Портала уже стояла Драконесса цвета морской волны с белой гривой и синими крыльями. И по всему ее телу шерсть вспыхивала мерцающими серебряными отблесками.

- Спрячьтесь, капитан!- неожиданно прорычала Драконесса.- Сейчас здесь станет очень опасно.

Капитану Коджи даже в голову не пришло спорить с ней, и он поспешил укрыться в самой широкой и прочной нише в стене.

Драконесса подняла голову и издала громкий рык.

Барьер Портала взметнулся вверх, увеличиваясь в размерах и постепенно становясь похожим на гигантский цветок непередаваемой красоты. Он поднялся выше гор и «раскрылся», закрыв «лепестками» землю, словно защитным покровом. Там же, где должна была бы расположиться сердцевина «цветка», образовалась невероятных размеров воронка.

Абсолютная тишина, напряженная до предела, от которой закладывало уши и звенело в голове, воцарилась над удивительным «цветком».

Но это затишье перед бурей продолжалось недолго.

Откуда-то сверху, казалось, что прямо из космоса, раздался нарастающий рев. И через несколько секунд прямо в центр «цветка» обрушилась лавина грязной, мутной энергии. Попав в воронку Портала, энергия постепенно очищалась и «вливалась» в плиту уже светлым, искрящимся потоком.

Почти оглохший от грохота низвергающегося с небес водопада энергии капитан Коджи даже не сразу заметил, когда все закончилось.

Только почувствовав, что землю перестало трясти, он осторожно выглянул из своего убежища и с любопытством огляделся.

Плита больше не светилась и поэтому снова казалась обычным куском камня, вмурованным в пол здания... которого, в общем-то, уже и не было. А над его головой, вместо мрачного низкого потолка, простиралось огромное небо, и только жалкие остатки стен неровными зубьями окружали то, что когда-то было подвалом.

Капитан Коджи только мельком взглянул на всю эту картину и снова подался назад, затаив дыхание и крепко прижав к груди свой автомат.

Перед плитой, негромко переговариваясь, стояли два дракона и Единорог.

В ушах капитана все еще звенело, и поэтому он только с большим трудом мог разобрать, о чем же они говорят.

- Как это – Мидори больше не появится?- громко возмутился Серый дракон, растеряно проведя когтистой лапой по плите.- Почему?

- Я же тебе уже десятый раз повторяю, Сейдзи!- устало произнес старый Коричневый дракон.- Мидори теперь дома. Ты разве забыл, какое у нее было задание?

- Помню...- хмуро буркнул Сейдзи.- Слетать на Терру и вернуться при первой возможности...

- Вот она и вернулась!- вставил Единорог, довольно разглядывая сияющий камень на своем роге.- Кроме нее никто не мог открыть Портал на другой стороне Прохода, чтобы увести отсюда всю энергию Штормовой Стены и спасти Терру! Ты же должен понимать, что Мидори пришлось лететь впереди этого потока...

- А раньше нельзя было мне об этом рассказать? Мы с ней даже не попрощались!- обиженно проговорил Сейдзи и вдруг подозрительно посмотрел на старого дракона.- Послушай, Хорио... Сдается мне, что ты-то уж обо всем этом давно знал?

- Ну, допустим,- осторожно произнес тот.

- Предатель,- отвернувшись, глухо прорычал Сейдзи.

- Зря злишься,- произнес Единорог, отрываясь, наконец-то, от созерцания своего сверкающего рога.- Посланник Золотого Дракона сначала должен выполнить порученное ему задание, а уж потом делать то, что хочет сам.

- Понятно,- хмуро проворчал Сейдзи.- Значит, вы оба обо всем знали...

- Да что с тобой?- наконец, возмутился Единорог.- Ты же сам всегда хотел избавиться от своей «жены»... Ну, так радуйся! Больше не надо за ней следить!

- Сам знаю,- огрызнулся Сейдзи, который теперь, потеряв внутреннюю «связь» с Мидори, чувствовал себя, почему-то, не свободным, а обворованным. И это сильно раздражало его.

Хорио и Единорог с вздохом переглянулись.

- Да, пойми же ты...- снова начал Хорио, но Сейдзи только рассерженно зарычал и раскрыл крылья, собираясь взлететь.

- Погоди-ка чуток!- остановил его голос, раздавшийся со стены за спинами драконов.- У меня к тебе разговор есть!

Все разом оглянулись.

На остатке стены, поджав под себя одну ногу и свесив вниз другую, сидел... Вань-Вань! Он был, как всегда, в слегка помятой форме, накинутой на плечи, и в своих любимых тапочках. Один из которых, не удержавшись на босой ступне Вань-Ваня, полетел вниз.

- Ох, ты!- покачал головой дедок, следя за кувыркающимся тапком.- Уронил все-таки, эх...

Сейдзи, по привычке, ринулся помочь ему, но Хорио успел первым. Он осторожно подцепил своими клыками крохотную обувку и подал ее сидящему на стене Вань-Ваню.

- Вот спасибо тебе!- радостно поблагодарил он дракона.

Хорио развернулся и подставил ему крыло.

- Позвольте помочь вам спуститься,- предельно вежливым тоном произнес старый дракон, не поднимая головы.

- Что это с ним?- почему-то тихо поинтересовался очень удивленный Единорог у Сейдзи.- Не узнаю старину Хорио! Он просто сама услужливость!

- Не знаю,- все еще раздраженно буркнул Сейдзи, но ему уже тоже стало любопытно.

Вань-Вань довольно ловко спустился по подставленному крылу сначала на спину Хорио, а потом, по тому же крылу, опущенному уже вниз, на землю.

Сейдзи и Единорог во все глаза глядели на старого дракона, который замер перед Вань-Ванем в почтительной позе.

- Н-да,- задумчиво протянул Вань-Вань, осматриваясь вокруг.- Наворотили вы тут дел, я вам скажу...

- Простите,- не поднимая головы, смиренно произнес Хорио.

Сейдзи недоуменно переводил взгляд с Хорио на Вань-Ваня и обратно. Что тут происходит?

- Ну, да ладно!- миролюбиво произнес Вань-Вань.- Все-таки, со своим заданием ты умудрился справиться.

Хорио осторожно поднял на него свой взгляд, но промолчал.

- Поэтому,- неторопливо продолжил Вань-Вань.- Я прощаю тебя. Можешь снова занять свое место и следить за этим Порталом.

- Владыка!- не сумев в этот раз справиться с эмоциями, подался вперед Хорио.- Я больше никогда не подведу тебя!

От радости из его глаз покатились слезы.

- Владыка?- хором воскликнули Сейдзи и Единорог, пораженно уставившись на дедка.

Вань-Вань хитро посмотрел на них, потом усмехнулся и... рассыпался на сверкающие золотые искры!

Сердце в груди Сейдзи неожиданно так подпрыгнуло, что чуть не выскочило совсем, а потом заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. И только сейчас он заметил, что кольцо на его руке вдруг вспыхнуло ярким, теплым золотым светом!

«Что это за чувство?- потрясенно подумал он, ощущая, как, отзываясь на свет кольца, трепещет от радости его сердце.- Сейчас или зарычу, или расплачусь как ребенок!».

Золотые искры, исполнив в воздухе загадочный и очень сложный танец, снова собрались вместе, и перед потрясенными драконами предстал... Золотой Дракон во всем своем великолепии.

Сейдзи, прежде чем успел что-то осознать, уже стоял перед Ним со склоненной головой. И ему не было обидно. Почему-то, он знал, что смотреть на Него может только тот, кому Он сам разрешит это сделать.

- Подойди ко мне,- произнес Золотой Дракон голосом, сопротивляться которому никто бы не посмел, и неожиданно обернулся назад.- Ты, Коджи! Хватит уже прятаться, я жду.

- Кто?- не удержался и ахнул Сейдзи. Подглядывать за другими ему никто не запрещал, поэтому он тоже обернулся.

У него чуть челюсть не отвалилась от удивления, когда он увидел, как из-за остатков сводчатой арки показался капитан Коджи и, понурив голову, вяло поплелся к ним. Волоча за ремень совершенно бесполезный теперь автомат, капитан приблизился к Золотому Дракону и опустился перед ним на одно колено.

- Я к вашим услугам, Владыка!- к всеобщему удивлению, не менее почтительно, чем Хорио, произнес он.

- Сколько ты еще будешь пытаться убежать от меня?- строго поинтересовался Золотой Дракон.

- Нет места, где можно укрыться от твоего взгляда, Владыка,- тяжело вздохнул Коджи.- Я был глуп, когда спорил с тобой. Я признаю свое поражение! И приму любое наказание.

- Хочешь вернуть свою работу?- помолчав, поинтересовался Золотой Дракон.

- А... можно?- невольно поднял голову Коджи.

- Если выполнишь мое задание,- кивнул Золотой Дракон,- я подумаю об этом.

- Ч-что мне нужно будет сделать?- дрогнувшим от волнения голосом поинтересовался Коджи.

- Ты должен отыскать Сигимуру, затянутого своим экспериментом в мир Бесформеров,- приказал Золотой Дракон.- И если управишься с этим за два дня...

- Всего два дня?- удивился Единорог.- Это же мир Бесформеров! Маловато...

- Целых два дня!- радостно возразил Коджи.- Времени больше, чем достаточно! Я справлюсь, Владыка!

Золотой Дракон еле заметно улыбнулся.

- Тогда отправляйся немедленно,- приказал он.- Хорио, помоги ему.

Коджи быстро забрался на плиту Портала и, вытащив из кармана поисковое устройство, достал из него свое Кольцо Договора, которое и служило в нем основной деталью.

Бывший капитан надел кольцо на свой палец и привычным движением коснулся печати со знаком «ветер» на плите Портала, вокруг которого тут же возник полупрозрачный купол.

Хорио дотронулся своей лапой до барьера и громко рыкнул.

В последнее мгновение превратившись в Бесформера, Коджи исчез.

- Ну, а теперь займемся тобой, Сейдзи!- строго произнес Золотой Дракон, вспыхивая особенно ярко.- Ты готов выполнять мои задания?

- Один, наверное, не смогу,- нерешительно ответил тот.- Вот если бы с кем-нибудь для начала...

- Хм...- «нахмурился» Золотой Дракон.- Даже не знаю, кого бы тебе подобрать в напарники? Сам, что думаешь?

Услышав, как в его голосе проскользнули знакомые интонации Вань-Ваня, Сейдзи рискнул посмотреть на того, кого все называли Владыкой.

- Ну, это... Ми... Гхм! Мидори... подошла... бы,- запинаясь немного, смущенно проговорил он.

- Это и будет твоим первым заданием!- довольно проговорил Золотой Дракон и, рассыпавшись на золотые искры, исчез.

- Что именно?- растеряно воскликнул Сейдзи.

Вихрь золотых звездочек окутал ошеломленного Сейдзи, и мир Терры медленно растаял в сгустившейся перед ним темноте...


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава****23.**

Минутная стрелка, завершая очередной оборот, с легким щелчком перескочила последнее деление, показывая, что в Японии уже семь часов утра. Изрядно потрепанный механический будильник, носивший на своем корпусе следы многочисленных сражений с любителями поспать подольше, разразился пронзительным звоном.

Требовательный голос будильника бесцеремонно проник под скомканное одеяло, грозя не только поднять на ноги того, кто сейчас досматривал там свой последний, самый сладкий сон, но и перебудить заодно всех «соседей» по дому.

В ответ на настойчивый звон, из-под одеяла раздался звук, очень напоминавший недовольный рык, а потом наружу показалась рука, которая попыталась поймать на столе подпрыгивающий будильник.

Борьба явно была неравной, потому что кто-то очень дальновидный заранее отодвинул часы на самый дальний край стола.

«Рука», однако, не растерялась, и, нашарив на полу тапок, запустила им в звенящего надоеду.

Промах!

Второй тапок, «наведенный» уже более тщательно, все же сбил со стола старые, видавшие виды круглые часы с металлическими колокольчиками наверху. Коротко звякнув в ответ на удар, будильник полетел вниз.

Но, как ни странно, звон так и не прекратился.

Мидори высунула из-под одеяла взлохмаченную голову и невольно сощурилась от яркого солнечного света, заливавшего всю ее комнату. Отыскав взглядом виновника своего пробуждения, девушка не выдержала и рассмеялась.

- Ой, не могу!- держась за живот, хохотала девушка.- Ну, мама...

Оказалось, что будильник, так и не долетев до пола, благополучно приземлился на широкую и мягкую подушку, которую кто-то предусмотрительно положил рядом со столом.

Дверной замок щелкнул, и в комнату заглянула улыбающаяся Тихиро.

- Ну, что?- хитро прищурилась она, поднимая постепенно затихающий будильник.- Проснулась, все-таки? Десять-ноль в мою пользу!

- Ладно, ладно,- поднимаясь, усмехнулась Мидори.- Ты опять выиграла! Так и быть, отправлюсь сегодня на работу.

И она, чмокнув на ходу маму в щеку, босиком пробежала в ванную.

Тихиро окинула взглядом комнату дочери, и улыбка быстро покинула ее лицо. В комнате царил идеальный порядок, если не считать, конечно, пока еще неубранной кровати.

- Мидори сильно изменилась, побывав на Терре,- покачав головой, задумчиво проговорила Тихиро.- Куда делся мой несносный, самоуверенный и совершенно неорганизованный ребенок? И откуда появилась эта практически взрослая девушка?

Она подошла к кровати Мидори и, по-привычке, поправила одеяло.

- А это что такое?- проговорила Тихиро, заметив на подушке длинный темно серый волос с белым кончиком.- Хм... а вот и еще один такой же!

Она покрутила находку в руках, рассматривая ее с разных сторон, и даже понюхала.

- Это же... волос из гривы дракона!- неожиданно ахнула Тихиро.- Ничего не понимаю! Как он может существовать в нашем мире? Ну, ладно, допустим...- попыталась успокоиться она.- Но почему такой цвет?

Заслышав шаги дочери, Тихиро быстро спрятала находку в карман фартука.

- Сдается мне,- чуть нахмурилась она,- что Мидори не все нам рассказала...

* * *

><p>День уже клонился к вечеру, но Хаку, как ни старался, так и не смог сосредоточиться на работе. Он с раздражением отодвинул от себя груду непроверенных бумаг и резко встал.<p>

Расхаживая по своему кабинету в глубокой задумчивости, владелец «Спящего Дракона» снова и снова перебирал в уме события почти прошедшего дня.

Началось все с того, что посередине ночи его поднял на ноги звонок Анияко...

- Господин Хаку!- взволнованно кричал в трубку управляющий,- Приезжайте скорее! Тут такое!

- Что случилось?- спокойно поинтересовался Хаку, давно привыкший к тому, что у Анияко даже незначительная проблема превращалась в событие мирового масштаба.- Опять кто-то из гостей в фонтане решил искупаться?

- Нет, что вы!- воскликнул Анияко.- Все гораздо серьезнее! Понимаете, дверь... ну, та, единственная, которая рядом с вашим кабинетом...

Хаку мгновенно насторожился.

- Что там с дверью в комнату Портала?- холодея от внезапного предчувствия беды, спросил он.

- Ну...- протянул Анияко.- Как бы вам сказать? Ее открыли!

- Открыли?- не сразу поверил Хаку.- Кто-то взломал замок?

- Мм... нет!- вздохнул на том конце управляющий и перешел на шепот, явно прикрыв трубку ладонью.- Скорее, его выбили! И... это... Гхм! Кажется, изнутри...

Надо ли говорить, что они обыскали весь ресторан от котельной до чердака? Но никого подозрительного так и не обнаружили.

Хаку покинул свой кабинет и подошел к рабочим, уже успевшим установить новую металлическую дверь в комнату с плитой Портала.

Старая дверь все еще стояла у стены, и на ее поверхности, там, где должен был бы находиться замок, зияла дыра размером с футбольный мяч. Если, конечно, бывают мячи, способные пробить двухсантиметровую броню, да при этом еще и оплавить края пробоины.

Хаку с досадой вздохнул.

«Нет сомнений, что в наш мир проник кто-то очень опасный,- подумал он.- Но почему Барьер пропустил его?».

- Хозяин, мы закончили с дверью!- вывел его из задумчивости голос бригадира из команды рабочих.- Как вы и просили, мы вмонтировали в нее сейфовый замок немецкой фирмы «Маер» с двухуровневой защитой. Очень хороший выбор! Но, если вы захотите установить дополнительную систему охраны, то обращайтесь! А пока подпишите вот здесь... и здесь тоже!

Хаку быстрым росчерком подписал протянутые ему бумаги.

- Как быстро вы сможете установить тут датчики движения?- поинтересовался он, разглядывая новую, неприступную на вид дверь.- И, пожалуй, еще и несколько скрытых камер?

Бригадир обернулся к одному из своих подчиненных и, усмехнувшись, хлопнул его рукой по плечу.

- Твоя взяла! С меня обед, как и договаривались,- вздохнул он и почесал затылок.- Сколько раз я зарекался спорить с тобой? В таких делах ты понимаешь больше моего...

- В чем дело?- заинтересовался Хаку, на время забыв о своих тревогах.

- Понимаете,- немного засмущался бригадир,- этот мальчишка только что заявил, что вы обязательно закажете еще какие-нибудь системы слежения, а я ему не поверил... Хм... ну, и он раскрутил меня на обед...

Выигравший парень довольно улыбался, а остальные с завистью на него посматривали.

- Понятно,- улыбнулся Хаку.- Значит, это ты здесь специалист по установке охранных систем, я правильно понял?

- Так точно!- шутливо ответил парень, прикладывая руку к козырьку фирменной кепки, на которой был написан девиз кампании: «Ваша безопасность — наша гордость!».- Если хотите, я займусь вашим новым заказом прямо сейчас! У меня все с собой.

Он показал на большую сумку у стены, плотно чем-то набитую.

- Надо же!- удивился Хаку.- Как предусмотрительно с твоей стороны... Хорошо, приступай!

- Не забудь потом оформить заявку и передать ее мне,- уходя, напомнил ему бригадир,- а то знаю я тебя...

- Ага,- рассеянно согласился парень, уже успевший полностью погрузиться в изучение содержимого своей сумки.

Рядом с ним на полу постепенно выросла горка из миниатюрных приборчиков и мотков проводов. Последним из сумки появился набор специальных инструментов.

- С чего мне начать?- поинтересовался парень, и Хаку заметил, как задорно вспыхнули его глаза.

- С коридора,- ответил владелец «Спящего Дракона».- Как закончишь, зайдешь в мой кабинет.

Хаку снова сосредоточился на разборе бумаг и так увлекся работой, что не заметил, как за окном совсем стемнело.

И только осторожный стук в дверь заставил его прерваться.

- Можно?- поинтересовался специалист по охранным системам, заглядывая в кабинет.

- Заходи,- кивнул Хаку, устало откидываясь на спинку кресла, в котором сидел.- Уже закончил с коридором?

- Угу!- довольно ответил парень.- И не только с ним!

Он подошел к столу и подсоединил к стоявшему на нем компьютеру компактную коробочку с тремя цветными индикаторами.

- Вот, смотрите!- произнес парень, быстро щелкая клавишей «мышки».- Это схема этажа. Красным показаны датчики движения, синим — тепловизорные датчики, реагирующие на повышение температурного фона, а зеленым обозначается расположение видеокамер.

- Как посмотреть то, что «видят» камеры?- поинтересовался Хаку, с невольным уважением посмотрев на довольного своей работой парня. На мониторе горело около сотни огоньков.

- Вот так!- парень еще раз щелкнул клавишей, и на экране появилась плита Портала. Изображение было четким и ясным, несмотря на то, что в комнате Портала горела только «дежурная» лампочка.

Хаку мгновенно напрягся, и его улыбка сразу стала натянутой.

- Ты успел установить датчики даже внутри?- спокойно поинтересовался он.

Парень, шестым чувством определив, что настроение владельца резко изменилось, тактично отступил на середину комнаты.

- Конечно,- кивнул он в ответ.- Зачем два раза приходить...

Хаку поднялся со своего места и подошел к нему.

- А теперь объясни мне,- пристально глядя на парня, поинтересовался он.- Как ты сумел пройти через барьер у входа, через который не может пройти ни один человек?

- Барьер?- очень удивился парень.- Какой еще барьер? Я ничего не заметил... А! Он, наверное, у вас не работает...

- Кто ты такой?- грозно спросил Хаку, надвигаясь на него.- Отвечай, пока еще можешь!

- Эй-эй!- по-прежнему, улыбаясь, ответил парень и отступил еще на шаг.- Зачем сразу так сердиться? Я вам не враг! Вот, смотрите сами!

Темные волосы парня начали удлиняться и менять свой цвет на темно серый, а их кончики стали ярко-белыми.

- Хм...- понимающе произнес Хаку, немного успокаиваясь.- Так ты тоже дракон! Постой... Так это ты продырявил нашу дверь?

Парень насмешливо фыркнул.

- Я бы на этом точно не остановился,- усмехнулся он и покачал головой.- Но нет, это не моя работа!

- И откуда же ты?- поинтересовался Хаку.

- С Терры,- ответил парень, снова пряча свою драконью сущность под видом обычного человека.- Меня зовут Сейдзи.

- С Терры?- удивился Хаку.- Далековато ты забрался... Но ведь не просто же так ты решил сюда прогуляться, верно?

- Точно,- кивнул Сейдзи и тяжело вздохнул.- Я уже три месяца здесь. После перехода меня выкинуло из подпространства совсем на другой континент!

- И куда же тебя занесло?

- В Китай,- хмыкнул Сейдзи.- Ваш мир так необычен! Я и представить себе не мог, что людей может быть так много. Из-за этого я просто не мог превратиться в дракона и прилететь сюда. Пришлось устраиваться на работу и копить деньги на билет на самолет...

- И ты можешь оставаться здесь драконом?- недоверчиво произнес Хаку.

- Могу,- подтвердил Сейдзи.- Но не очень долго. Что-то постоянно заставляет меня возвращаться в форму человека.

- Хм...- задумчиво протянул Хаку.- Наверное, это происходит потому, что этот мир изначально был создан для людей, и драконы тут - только гости. Но я тебе даже завидую! Я-то совсем не могу здесь превратиться в дракона...

Хаку смущенно откашлялся и уже добродушно поинтересовался:

- Так что же привело тебя к нам?

- Ваш Портал! Разыскивая его, я побывал почти во всех филиалах «Спящего Дракона»,- пояснил Сейдзи и поспешно добавил.- Нет, сам Портал мне не интересен, но рядом с ним я рассчитывал найти Мидори.

- Зачем тебе моя дочь?- насторожился Хаку.

- О! Так Мидори ничего вам обо мне не рассказала?- удивленно поднял брови Сейдзи.- Хм...

Хаку подозрительно на него посмотрел, но удивление Сейдзи было совершенно искренним.

- Гхм... Мидори вернулась с Терры всего лишь через день,- зачем-то откашлявшись, произнес Хаку.- И сказала, что ничего особенного с ней не произошло...

- Да что она себе думает?- начал, было, возмущаться Сейдзи, но тут в кармане Хаку раздался звонок мобильного телефона.

- Хаку!- раздался из трубки взволнованный голос Тихиро.- Приезжай немедленно! На наш дом в Заповеднике напали...

- Кто?- взревел Хаку.- Тихиро! Успокойся и опиши их!

- Летающие огненные ящерицы, только без ног!

- Сидите дома, я сейчас...

Сейдзи, навострив уши, прислушивался к звукам, доносившимся из телефона.

- Спросите ее,- вдруг воскликнул он.- Чем там сейчас занимается Мидори?

- Тихиро!- крикнул в трубку Хаку.- Что там происходит? Я слышу рычание дракона!

- Хаку!- вдруг всхлипнула Тихиро.- Наша девочка так изменилась! Ты не поверишь, но она превратилась в какого-то серого дракона и летает тут, заставляя этих «ящериц» гоняться за собой... Ты бы видел этот высший пилотаж! Но я не знаю, насколько ей хватит сил... Приезжай же скорее!

Хаку бросился к двери.

- Постойте!- остановил его Сейдзи.

- Что еще?- нетерпеливо обернулся Хаку.

- Покажите мне на карте, где это все происходит?- попросил тот.

Хаку ткнул пальцем в лесной массив, на котором была крупная надпись: «Заповедник».

- Отлично!- довольно произнес Сейдзи, принимая форму дракона.

- Ты что, хочешь лететь?- сразу догадался Хаку.- Тогда возьми меня с собой!

- И не подумаю,- сразу же отказался Сейдзи.- Ни один седок не сможет удержаться на моей спине во время боя!

- Но я должен помочь своей дочери!- возмутился Хаку.

- Не переживайте,- уверенно заявил Сейдзи.- Десяток-другой огненных ящериц для Мидори сейчас - не проблема.- Он усмехнулся и добавил.- И, если я не потороплюсь, то эта вредная девчонка ни одного врага мне не оставит...

- Ты так в этом уверен?- недоверчиво произнес Хаку.

- Разумеется!- кивнул Сейдзи.- Я о-очень хорошо знаю свою жену!

- Кого?- растерявшись от неожиданности, опешил Хаку.

Воспользовавшись его замешательством, дракон окутался сверкающим серебряным туманом и мгновенно исчез.

Хаку снова взял в руки телефон.

- Да?- чуть не плача, отозвалась Тихиро.- Хаку, ты где?

- Не волнуйся, дорогая,- очень спокойно произнес он.- Сейчас серых драконов будет двое.

- Что?- не поверила Тихиро.- Как это?... А! Вижу! Точно, этот тоже серый! Откуда он взялся? Только что Мидори была одна! Ой...

- Что там?- забеспокоился Хаку.- Что-то случилось?

- Нет-нет!- поспешила успокоить его Тихиро.- Просто Мидори чуть не упала, когда его увидела! Но, кажется, они знакомы... Ух, ты! Как слаженно они действуют! Словно даже мыслят одинаково...

Хаку спустился в гараж и сел в машину.

Он уже не торопился, потому что знал — теперь все будет хорошо.

- Хаку, Хаку!- радостным шепотом позвала его Тихиро.- Ты меня слышишь?

- Слышу,- подтвердил он.- Что там происходит? У тебя очень довольный голос.

- С огненными ящерицами уже покончено! Не знаю, что это за парень, но...

- Наши дракончики снова стали людьми, да?- перебил ее Хаку.

- Угу!- радостно произнесла Тихиро.- Нет, ты только послушай!

- Ну?

- Сначала он ей что-то строго так выговаривал, а наша девочка только краснела и не могла на него взгляд поднять,- взахлеб рассказывала Тихиро, с трудом сдерживая смех.- А сейчас она кинулась к нему, обняла и плачет, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо... Пф! И теперь он ее утешает, а сам смущается и, смотри-ка, тоже весь покраснел...

- Эй, Тихиро!- улыбнулся Хаку.- Не спугни их...

- Обижаешь!- парировала она.- Я же издалека смотрю! И через бинокль...

Хаку убрал телефон и облегченно вздохнул.

- Кажется, в нашем семействе прибавление!


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава****24.**

Пара серых драконов стремительно мчалась сквозь таинственную, заполненную мерцающими огоньками темноту, держась рядом с лучом, указывающим на крохотную звездочку далеко впереди них.

Они больше не оборачивались назад, потому что громадное «Зеркало» Прохода, ведущего в мир Мидори, отсюда все равно уже нельзя было различить.

Чуть заметный огонек, в который упирался луч-указатель, понемногу начал расти, становясь все ярче и ярче.

Сейдзи, впервые оказавшийся в Межмирье, с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, а Мидори изо всех сил старалась не выдать своего волнения. Она прекрасно помнила, что в этом месте всегда царила какая-то особенная тишина: чуткая и живая. Но в этот раз...

Мир звучал! Он пел, сплетая бесчисленные голоса в очень красивую, но непростую для понимания мелодию. Казалось, что эта Симфония Мироздания проникает прямо в душу. И каждая клеточка драконьего тела почему-то считала своим долгом отозваться на нее своей собственной, почти неслышной, но чистой ноткой.

Мидори осторожно покосилась на Сейдзи. Тот летел, чуть покачивая головой в такт «ритму», исходящему от Прохода, к которому они сейчас спешили.

«Значит, он тоже все это слышит,- убедилась она.- И, кажется, эта музыка ему даже нравится!».

Постепенно, «звездочка» выросла настолько, что теперь можно было различить затуманенную поверхность «Зеркала» Прохода в мир Сейдзи.

Но чем ближе они к нему подлетали, тем тревожнее становилось звучание Межмирья. Оно то накатывало на них внезапными шквалом низких нот, то атаковало пронзительными высокими звуками и, наконец, обрушило на их уши такой фальшивый финальный «аккорд», что драконы вынуждены были остановиться.

- Что происходит?- прижав уши, поинтересовался Сейдзи.- Мы же почти у цели...

- Не знаю,- честно призналась Мидори.- Но, похоже на то, что нам туда сейчас нельзя.

- Почему?- удивился он.

Мидори только пожала плечами и прислушалась.

Как только они остановились, ужасные звуки понемногу затихли. Но стоило драконам только подумать о том, чтобы направиться к Проходу, как звуковая «атака» возобновлялась с новой силой.

- Придется возвращаться,- с вздохом произнесла Мидори, прекращая попытки продолжить путь.- А я так хотела увидеть твой мир!

Сейдзи с сожалением поглядел на Проход - такой близкий, и такой теперь недоступный,- и нехотя развернулся.

- Ладно,- без особого энтузиазма проговорил он.- Думаю, что твои родители очень обрадуются, когда мы снова свалимся им на головы...

Мидори удивленно на него посмотрела.

- Э-э... Ты собрался возвращаться ко мне домой?- задумчиво произнесла Мидори.- Но ведь ты говорил, что если вокруг много людей, то от их эмоций у тебя голова кружится, как у пьяного!

- Привыкну как-нибудь,- невесело усмехнулся он.- Ты же от этого в обморок не падаешь.

- Сравнил! Я же, все-таки, здесь выросла!- возразила Мидори и, вдруг, смущенно улыбнулась.- Но, если честно, даже мне теперь непросто вытерпеть такую толпу народа...

Они посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, рассмеялись.

- Ну, здорово!- усмехнулся Сейдзи.- И к тебе нельзя, и в мой мир проход закрыт! Хоть на Терру возвращайся...

Неожиданно, в тревожном звучании Межмирья что-то изменилось. Нестройный «хор» постепенно затих, а потом, внезапно, снова зазвучала та прекрасная мелодия, которая сопровождала драконов с самого начала полета!

Мерцавшие в темноте звезды заколебались, словно от дуновения сильного ветра и, сорвавшись со своих мест, закружились в вихревом танце.

- Это Он?- шепотом поинтересовался Сейдзи, не в силах оторвать взгляда от игры золотых искорок.

- А кто же еще?- так же тихо ответила Мидори.- Да не смотри ты на Него сейчас, не то ослепнешь!

И когда Золотой Дракон появился, залив все вокруг своим сиянием, оба дракона уже почтительно склонили перед ним свои головы.

- Далеко же вы забрались!- строго произнес Золотой Дракон.- Можете смотреть на меня, здесь мой свет для вас не опасен. Что вы тут забыли?

- Я хотел вернуться домой,- ответил Сейдзи.- И Мидори согласилась последовать за мной в мой мир...

- И ты думаешь,- покачал головой Золотой Дракон,- что она сможет привыкнуть к миру, в котором все не так, как у нее дома?

- Я постараюсь,- бодро кивнула Мидори, но ее улыбка получилась несколько натянутой.

- Ну, да, ну, да,- скептически, да еще и голосом Вань-Ваня произнес Золотой Дракон.- Ты, конечно же, сможешь жить в мире, где из-за двух светил не бывает ночи, а небо круглый год фиолетовое!

- Это правда?- Мидори подняла на Сейдзи удивленный взгляд.

- А я разве ничего тебе об этом не говорил?- виновато улыбнулся он.- Ну, да, все так и есть... Прости, все как-то не до рассказов было! Давай, действительно, вернемся лучше на Терру.

Мидори очень захотелось на него разозлиться, но у нее, почему-то, это не получилось. К тому же, она и сама была не прочь вернуться в мир, где можно было спокойно полетать, не вызвав всеобщей паники.

- На Терру, так на Терру,- кивнула она.

- Вот и хорошо!- уже своим голосом произнес Золотой Дракон.- Отправляйтесь на Террозавра под присмотр Хорио. Будете приучать людей общаться с драконами! И не отходите далеко от Портала, скоро вы мне понадобитесь.

Золотой Дракон уже собрался исчезнуть, но Сейдзи рискнул его становить.

- Владыка!- подался он вперед.

- Что еще?- внимательно поглядев на Сейдзи, мягко проговорил Золотой Дракон.

- Почему мы не смогли даже приблизиться к Проходу в мой мир?- решился спросить Сейдзи.

- Мир Призраков,- строго произнес Золотой Дракон,- не так давно был полностью захвачен Саламандрами: огненными ящерицами, обитателями вулканов. Но на этом они не остановились и через порталы, которых очень много на территории Призраков, сразу же направились в другие миры. И чтобы их остановить, я полностью изолировал твой родной мир, Сейдзи.

- Но у нас ведь нет вулканов!- потрясенно произнес Сейдзи.- Зачем же им захватывать наш мир?

- Но ведь и электрическим жукам ваш мир тоже не особенно нужен!- заметил Золотой Дракон.- Их любимая еда не драконы, а комары.

- И то верно,- задумался Сейдзи.- Значит, Саламандрами кто-то управляет, как и жуками...

- И скорее всего,- вставила Мидори.- Цель этого «кого-то» - сами Призраки, а не их мир.

- Верно!- одобрительно кивнул Золотой Дракон.- Есть одно существо, невидимое для обычных глаз, которое способно влиять на разум других, очень коварное и трудноуловимое. И подобраться к нему близко может только Призрак, способный почувствовать его присутствие.

- Значит, этот Невидимка просто охотится на тех, кто способен его поймать?- понял Сейдзи и процедил сквозь зубы.- И ради этого он погубил целый мир?

- Твой мир цел и почти невредим,- возразил Золотой Дракон.- Призраки легко ускользнули от Саламандр, спрятавшись под водой.

Сейдзи с облегчением вздохнул и поинтересовался:

- Владыка, ты позволишь мне поймать этого... злодея?

Золотой Дракон склонил голову вбок и, прищурившись, посмотрел на рвущегося в бой Сейдзи.

- Без тебя его вообще никто поймать не сможет,- ответил он.

- Почему?- не понял Сейдзи.- Раз другие Призраки живы, то мы легко с этим справимся! Стоит только позвать их!

- Да?- грустно усмехнулся Золотой Дракон.- Никто из твоих сородичей не смог меня услышать.

- Давай, я их позову?- предложил Сейдзи.- Я-то уж заставлю их меня услышать, не сомневайся!

- Это бесполезно!- покачал головой Золотой Дракон.- Призраки из твоего мира слишком довольны собой и своей силой. Их сердце очерствело, и они уже не могут, как вы с Мидори, понимать друг друга без слов. А без этой способности они не обнаружат Невидимку, даже если он на них верхом сядет.

Сейдзи и Мидори недоуменно переглянулись.

- Хм, понимаю,- протянул Сейдзи.- У меня не было возможности зазнаться, пока я жил среди людей и вынужден был притворяться обычным человеком.

Золотой Дракон опять усмехнулся.

- Ошибаешься,- снова произнес он голосом Вань-Ваня.- Ты бы все равно зазнался даже тем, что так хорошо умеешь скрываться, но сначала за тобой присматривал Хорио, потом - Вань-Вань... Ну, и, наконец...

Мидори вздрогнула, почувствовав на себе всеобщее внимание.

- Что?- непонимающе произнесла она.

- Я прислал сюда Мидори,- закончил Золотой Дракон.

- Так значит,- Сейдзи, почему-то, стало очень трудно смотреть на Мидори,- ее заданием, на самом деле, было заставить меня влюбиться в нее?

- Нет!- так грозно возразил Золотой Дракон, что Сейдзи немедленно забыл о своих сомнениях.- Я приказал ей слетать на Терру и вернуться обратно при первой возможности. Все остальное — ваш личный выбор! И я тут не причем! Ну, почти что... Или вы все еще хотите развестись?

- Нет!- хором воскликнули Сейдзи и Мидори, невольно прижавшись друг к другу, словно им предстояло вместе держать оборону.

- Вот и хорошо,- довольно произнес Золотой Дракон.- Все равно это уже невозможно.

**ЭПИЛОГ.**

Хаку влетел в дом и, забыв снять обувь, направился на кухню.

- Тихиро!- громко крикнул он, не обнаружив жену у плиты.- Где ты? Иди скорей сюда!

- Что случилось, дорогой?- обеспокоено произнесла Тихиро, вбегая на кухню.

- Письмо!- довольно произнес Хаку, достав из кармана толстенький конверт.- От Ми-до-ри!

- Правда?- ахнула Тихиро.- Ну-ка, покажи! О, внутри что-то жесткое... А, наверное, дочка фотографии прислала! Какая редкость! Открывай же скорее!

- Не часто она нас балует письмами,- согласился с женой Хаку.- А уж фотографии даже не каждый год присылает... Эх, рассыпались!

Тихиро быстро опустилась на пол и подняла первую попавшуюся фотографию.

- Смотри, смотри! Это общее фото с их друзьями!- восхитилась она, перебирая карточки.- Это вот Кеко со своими лисятами, тут все четверо! А это кто? Ой, неужели Лео? Ты посмотри, какой красавец стал... Рогалигалокс тоже там? Опять он у них от своих придворных прячется! Эй, Хаку! Ты что застыл? Что у тебя там за фотография?

Хаку молча опустился на пол рядом с женой и подал ей карточку, которую держал в руках.

Тихиро взглянула на фото, потом озадаченно посмотрела на Хаку, потом — снова на фотографию. Хаку, наконец, не выдержал и рассмеялся:

- Ну, поздравляю тебя, Тихиро, ты теперь бабушка!

- От дедушки слышу!- парировала она и снова взглянула на изображение, запечатленное на бумаге. Потом Тихиро вздохнула, и сама не заметила, как из ее глаз от радости потекли слезы.

На фотографии была изображена счастливая драконья семья!

Немного пополневшая Мидори, которая, кажется, уже забыла, когда превращалась в человека последний раз, вальяжно разлеглась на зеленой лужайке в высокой, усыпанной цветами траве и обмахивалась крылом.

А рядом с ней играли… три маленьких дракончика! Двое из них увлеченно возились друг с другом, кувыркаясь на утоптанной лужайке, а третий играл с Сейдзи, который, похоже, уже начал учить его основам высшего пилотажа.

- Кажется, у них все просто замечательно,- улыбаясь, произнес Хаку.- А у тебя, дорогая, опять глаза на мокром месте…

Тихиро всхлипнула последний раз, потом решительно смахнула слезы и поднялась.

- Эй, Шиничи, Такео!- крикнула она на весь дом.- А ну, спускайтесь!

Через пару минут на кухне показались братья-близнецы, которые, судя по их виду, делали все для того, чтобы не походить друг на друга, но это им плохо удавалось.

Шиничи, родившийся первым, и носивший для солидности очки с простыми стеклами, появился на кухне тоже первым. Следом за ним - по привычке, что ли?- появился его брат Такео, как всегда с наушниками в ушах, из которых доносилась какая-то громкая музыка.

Задиристый Такео, непоседа и фантазер, был источником и организатором всех проделок братьев, а Шиничи, как самый умный, всегда умудрялся сделать так, чтобы неприятности обошли их стороной.

- Что такое, мам?- поинтересовался Такео, увидев покрасневшие глаза Тихиро.

- Собирайся, брат!- хлопнул его по плечу рукой Шиничи, окинув беглым взглядом обстановку на кухне.- Мы все отправляемся на Терру! И если я правильно все понял, у нас с тобой появились племянники!

- С чего это ты решил?- не поверил Такео, провожая взглядом брата, уже уверенно направившегося к выходу с кухни.- Эх, и зачем я только спросил?- запоздало пожалел он.

Шиничи обернулся, поправил сползшие очки и важно поднял указательный палец вверх.

- Дедукция!- хором произнесли братья, только Шиничи сказал это с уверенностью детектива, а Такео — издевательски передразнивая его.

Тихиро требовательно и, в то же время, умоляюще посмотрела на Хаку.

- Ладно, ладно!- улыбнулся тот.- Пойду выпрашивать у «шефа» отпуск… Для всех сразу!

Вы, наверное, подумали, что на этом все и закончилось?

Не тут-то было!

Хм... Но, пожалуй, это уже совсем другая история!


End file.
